The Mutant Riots
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: The TMNT find out they are not alone, there are more Mutants in their world then they ever thought possible, when Talking Animals called Humanimals enter their world to find something stolen from them, a Clash between two universe nearly brings the destruction of both, Don/OC Chapter 58 The Closing of this First Story
1. In Which a Crown is Stolen

_**Disclaimers are pointless I don't bother with them no more.**_

 _ **I'm going to crossover my Space Beasts characters with the Ninja Turtles, I'm going to try my best to keep this to original flavor as much as possible but one thing you must know before reading this story is...In this continuity Fast Foreward and Back to the Sewer never happened they just didn't, it was just the first five seasons and then Turtles Forever up until this point, the Turtles are currently 19 Years of Age...And in this story there will be a few Gotham Rogues (Reincarnated Gotham Rogues it will be explained soon enough) in the Space Beasts universe, and characters from Punch Out Wii in the Turtles Universe (Hey no evidence that says the TMNT and Little Mac aren't neighbors)**_

 _July 1st 2006_

 _It has been exactly one week since my sons went out for a night's exersise and have not returned. I have been unable to contact them as much as I try. I believe their Shell Cells have been destroyed, since they vanished April has had a miscarriage and has been weakened from the complications leaving Leatherhead and myself to serch for my sons, I fear the worst and I pray everyday for some miracle to bring them home safely._

 _From the Journel of Hamato Splinter_

It was the worst day ever for a coronation. The young Unicorn Woman Matoaka Redfeather, now revealed to the entire population of Earth and the Universe that she was the herditary monarch of the Humanimals and all of Earth's Animals by a string of disaster dominos, first some repulsive beings calling themselves the Pure Ones, once of Pure Human Stock, but landed on some Snowy Planet, got warped by the snow into pure white creatures with no hair on their bodies and no pupils or iris just blank white eyes, decided it was time to 'purify' Earth with a 'Blizzard' the Snow of their Planet was toxic to Earth Life, now the entire Northern Hemisphere was barren and lifeless well except for one place but we'll get to that later...If it weren't for the heroic actions of some of the Earth People, the Wildlife of the North would have been extermenated.

Her Father, King Lee...The Noblest Unicorn to have ever lived, had died, sacrificed his life to save a tiny fawn, not a Humanimal Fawn just a normal non-talking non-sapient fawn from the toxic snow, it cost Lee his life, but he died content

Now Matoaka was to be crowned Queen, the Humans insisted on it, now Matoaka dreaded she would no longer be able to perform as Captain of the Fellowship now that Humans knew that she was a royal, she would probobly be kept in a stuffy office all day with her husband and daughter, have to attend all those balls and high class events she hated attending and probobly have to lots and lots of paperwork.

Humanimals HATE paperwork.

She chose Gotham as the place she would be crowned partly because the two Human members of her crew Ichabod and Edward had Fathers from Gotham, and because she felt so unhappy this day, she felt the only fitting thing to do was to choose the worst city in the world to be crowned.

The crown was placed upon her head by Superman, the Crown was actually a small piece of jewerly that hung around her horn, a string of gold beads and a small and quite insignifigant seeming emerald, it wasn't even a very fine emerald it was cloudy not clear, but that dowdy emerald held the most power on the Planet Earth if not the universe.

'I'm sorry.' Mouthed Superman as he hung the crown rom her horn Matoaka smiled, the simple kindness from the Kryptonian gave her a few moments of happiness. She declined to give any speech. She just couldn't form words at the moment, and wished to attend the last few moments of her Father's funeral.

Her Husband Zander, obliged to say a few words to the crowd, since he was a Prince of his Planet before being demoted for falling in love with an Earthling, and an artificially evolved one at that.

"Thanks for being here everyone." Zander said, he knew he must look strange to the people of Gotham, for he was an Ave, a long gangly Bird Alien with pointy elf like ears and a long beak full of sharp shark like teeth. "As much as we would love to share this glorious day with you...The Pure Ones Invastion has left us with an impending crisis if we can't find a way to refertalize the Northern Half of this Planet we will be in for some worse trouble then simply having to depend on other Planets for crop imports, so our Herd is on our way to discuss how we can best save the Earth."

"Where will this confrence be held?" Asked reporter Summer Gleeson

"In a place called Felly Forest." Zander said "It is the only place in the North that has some Green left...And no you can not come along...We wish to have our privacy during this time."

"The Queen's Mate has spoken!" Said Horse-Man Gaurd

"Absolutely NO press are to attend this confence!" Said a Crocodile-Man gaurd "We will make sure their word is enforced." With that he snapped his long jaws frightening the Gotham citizens who had had little exsosure to Humanimals.

Matoaka was greeted by her herd, Minsk the Mink-Woman, Kong the Gorilla-Man, Bill the Bull-Boy, Jim the Red Squirrel-Boy, Bob the Catfish-Boy, Belladonna the Water Dragon-Woman, and their two Human Herd Members, Edward Green, former Prince of Planet Viola Strierra and mate to Minsk and Ichabod Crane, and his Mate, Marzipan a strange Cat-Girl who was born with pink and purple fur, Marzipan had never been official part of the crew, but ever since Ichabod rescued her from Castle Alderbaren, she rarely if ever left his side even if that meant following his on dangerous missions, this turned out to be a blessing as Marzipan was revealed to be a Mage, a being capable of casting incredibly powerful spells much more then the common Shaman or Psychic.

They greeted each other with no words, they didn't need to, they greeted each other with nuzzles and licks and pawing and tail intertwining, it was time to head to the Felly Forest, they were planning on heading there by foot, Ichabod mounted Bill, and Marzipan sat behind him (It's generally considered improper for Humanimals to ride other Humanimals but an exception was made for Marzipan, as she didn't have great stamina...And she was Ichabod's mate)  
Edward mounted, Bet, a Giraffe-Man and popular ZooTube celebraty along with his partner Dink the Minature Horse-Man who had befriended the Fellowship Herd last Winter.

"All right." Ichabod said as he grabbed the reins "Let's go!"

And off they ran, Matoaka felt her spirits rise as she felt the wind in her mane and the feeling of the Earth beaneath her hooves, while the trip to Felly Forest was to discuss what to do about the crisis they were also there to recover from all the truama with all their family members, including Matoaka's Uncle Fossil, a Velociraptor-Man, their 'Herd Cousin' Rodan a Pteranodon-Man who had been raised by the Aves, Minsk's four siblings, along with Bet and DInk's families and some 'special guests' the Giraffe and Mini-Horse invited as a surprise.

But right now you want to know when to these Humanimals encounter the World of our favorite Turtles, well what brought the two worlds together was an unthinkable act, It started late at night the entire Fellowship crew had an entire cabin to themselves, and with ten people in the Cabin it was already a tight fit, so Minsk and Edward, left for the Cabin Minsk's sibling were staying in, Matoaka and Zander had the Master Bedroom to themselves and their Baby Amalthia, while everyone else slept in the attic where there were seven beds.

Late at night, someone entered the Cabin, this someone was covered from head to toe in smell proof clothing so no one could smell him, he also wore a broad hat and cloak over his full body covering.

He stumbled into the Master bedroom, froze to make sure he didn't wake up the residents, and proceeded to try to find the Crown, but he had no idea where it might be, he couldn't smell it, so he had to rumage through the bedroom,

Upon opening a creaky cupboard, both Matoaka's and Zander's ears twitched, they woke up alomost instantly and all though neither of them could smell anyone else in the room with them, their eyes could see a large figure in the room with them, since she could not smell the thing Matoaka thought it was a Phantom of some sort, she let out a startled whinny.

The Figure then ran, Matoaka realized, what the Figure had taken from that cupboard

"He took my crown!" She screamed "Someone! Anyone! Someone's taking my Crown!"

Zander wasted no time leaping out of bed, although he was naked, and chased after the figure.

Zander raked his talons over the Creature's back, but his talons skidded off the rubbery surface, a figure dropped down from the Attic, it was Bob, with his powerful Catfish Jaws he bit at the creature, the Creature let out a high pitched Squeal that sounded rather Porcine, Bob managed to tear a piece of the Smell-Proof cloth but with that he fell off and the Creature fled,

Zander and Bob followed out the Cabin into the Forest, the Creature jumped into a nearby well.

Zander and Bob both looked into the well, they saw no creature, they smelled no creature

"Where did he go?!" Zander exclaimed "He couldn't have vanished into thin air!"

"Uh oh." Bob said "I think I know what this is."

"What? What is it?" The Confused Bird Alien panted

"The Well is a gateway to another Universe." Bob said "I heard of these, someone enchants something to act as a door between two worlds."

"Well let's go down there and follow him!" Zander yelled

"We have no idea where that leads!" Bob retorted, "We could end up inside a volcano for all we know! Fossil needs to know about this, we report to Fossil first and see what he recomends."

Fossil did not want any members of the Fellowship heard risking their lives testing the Portal, he sent out word saying that the Queen's Crown has been stolen, desperatly need volanteers to venture into another world to find the Crown."

"We'll have about a few hundred Volanteers by sunrise." Said the Dinosaur as he finished typing on his computer "Now...Bob...You have a piece of this Crook's clothing, what do you smell."

Bob sniffed the underside of the rubber "It's a Humanimal Fossil...Pig Humanimal...Male."

Fossil sniffed for himself "Yes, that is the Scent of Pig-Man...But why? Why would a Humanimal betray his Queen."

"Maybe he's a Fluke?" Bob said shyly, a Fluke is the Humanimal Word for Psychopath, Which is the most ugly thing a Humanimal can call another Humanimal.

"If he is a Fluke he's an unusaully clever one." Fossl said as he rubbed his chin "Most Flukes are just violent brutes he act on their impulses, they don't usaully have any ambition or any ability to plan...I am frightened...THIS frightens me more then anything I have ever faced.

 _ **Hey guys, sorry to end here but hopefully that gives you enough introduction to what a Humanimal is**_


	2. In Which a World is Discovered

_**OK, For information on the Humanimal Universe, it is the 'First Earth' since the Turtles' World in the Big Brawl Arc is known as Third Earth by implication there should be a First and Second Earth, First Earth is much farther along in her timeline then Third Earth, where Third Earth is currently starting the 21st Century First Earth is Five Thousand Years ahead and is currently in the Eighth Mellenium. Before you begin this chapter you need to know that the Creation of the Humanimal's culture is both inspired by the Underpeople of the Sci-Fi of Cordwainer Smith and the Rabbit Culture of Watership down, in fact Rabbit Words like 'Owsla' 'Rah' and 'Inle' have been adopted by all Humanimal Species with the exception of 'Elil' which is seen as a slur againt Carnivores. So if you never read Watership Down you may be wondering what gibberish the Humanimals are speaking**_

 _ **I highly recomend both Watership Down and Cordwainer Smith's Science Fiction by the way, the Former is a masterpiece of the 20th Century and laid the groundwork for all future novels told from the point of veiw of Animals and the later will be simply unlike anything you ever read, Smith's stories were never incredibly popular and most of the time were out of print and seems impossible to ever create fanfics out of because the stories are defined by Smith's unique style that I feel a modern author would need to do some serious drugs just to do an imitation of the style...Now I'm rambling...On with the show**_

Just as Fossil said by sunrise their were at _least_ a hundred Humanimals ready to brave a new world to rescue their beloved Queen's crown, on the edge of the Felly Forest the greatest Humanimal Warriors and Adventurers of all time clamored and begged to be the one to find the Crown and smite the wicked scoundrel who did this dasardly deed!

Fossil gestured for them to quiet down, and they did so with no further prompting

"My brothers and sisters." Fossil stated in his calm slow voice "I am gratful there are so many willing volanteers, but this will be a VERY dangerous mission, we need not just speed and strengh but brains...I will personally choose how many volanteers there shall be and who will be those volanteers."

"Uncle Fossil." Matoaka nickered "I think I should have a say..."

"My Darling Niece and beloved Queen..." Fossil soothed "...I know how hard this must be for you...But you have endured ordeal after ordeal these past few days...One should not make such important choices while under the influence of so much stress...Just let me handle this OK?"

Matoaka's ears folded back in indignation...This was the first time in their history that her beloved Uncle had talked to her as a Child, even when she was in diapers he did not condesend like that.

But she said nothing and simply sulked back into the shadows of the Forest, irritated and in no mood to talk to anyone.

After a rigorous screening process, Fossil decided Four Warriors shall go down the well, three he knew from previous experience, as those three had all fought in the Battle of Atlas which Matoaka led, the last one was a Burmese Python-Woman named Sahara who claimed she was of the ellite Humanimal mercenaries known as the Owsla. The Owsla were often believed to be a mere legend and very few claimed to have even seen one much less no one, judgeing by Sahara's scarlet uniform and impecable poker face, Fossil believed her.

The other three were Crickwing, a Tropical Cockroach who was previously a smuggler, now Ellite Federation Guard, Cyrus the Unsinkable a Yellow Bellied Sea Snake, and former Space Pirate who was considered the new Jean Laffite for his participation in the Humanimal Revolution, and Ellen Tabby, once an ordanary Cat Woman Miner Slave, now one of the most powerful warriors in the Milky Way. Each of these three had talents that Fossil considered ideal for unknown territory, Crickwing, had among the sharpest reflexes, the fastest phaser in the Solar System, Ellen won fights not because of superior might but because she used her mind calmly while she fought and Cyrus...He was good at improvising.

The other Humanimals respected Fossil's final choices, and bowed to the four chosen warriors.

"We are honored to serve our Queen." Said Sahara.

"We will not rest until we have secured the Crown." Said Ellen.

"That's enough pointless chatter." Piped Cyrus as he headed for the well "Into the unknown!" He whooped joyfully as he dove into the well

Ellen and Crickwing shrugged and sighed 'Oh well what can you do.' and Sahara didn't say anything as they quickly followed the loose canon Snake-Man.

After that was a long silence, no one said anything as the trees rustled through the leaves.

It was Ichabod who finally broke the silence "I hope this works." He said

"We've got to have faith." Matoaka said "We are all good creatures, and the Great Spirit watches over Good Creatures."

Ichabod and Edward fidgeted a bit and cast their eyes down, the Two Humans of the crew remembered past misdeeds they had done before joining the Fellowship.

"I'm hungry." Marzipan said as she tried to distract from the unhappy moment "Let's have breakfast."

Ichabod sat in a chair looking through one of the books he brought along for the trip, Animals Can Be Almost Human, a collection of short stories, written by people in the 20th Century, collected by what was once known as Reader's Digest, After the Pure Ones' Invastion the Death of King Lee, Ichabod was in no mood for stories of horror and tradgedy and decided to indulge in soppy stories of Humans of the love between Humans and Animals to raise his spirits otherwise he would be so depressed he would be hadly able to get out of bed.

He was deeply involved in the tale of a Man and the Orphan Beaver he raised , when he heard Marzipan coming, bringing a tray with tea and other things.

She put the tray on the table between the two chairs and sat herself in the other chair.

"My faithful Marzipan." Ichabod cooed as he poured himself a cup of the blackest tea you ever laid your eyes on, so dark and robust it was lamost coffee!, Marzipan was not a fan of tea, but never failed to make it exactly to Ichabod's specifications.

"I live to serve." Marzipan purred as she reached for a hard boiled egg and began to eat, Marzipan was not a dainty Cat, she was in fact a purebred papered Ragdoll despite her freakish coloration, she had a big belly, and in moments of anger and indignation she sometimes banged on her belly like a drum. She had an appitite to rival Jim's and her skills as a cook often caused her to clash with the resident Cook of the Fellowship, Minsk, the Mink and the Cat more then once got into a fistfight over who was the better cook.

Ichabod drank his tea as he watched Marzipan devour the egg in three quick bites, as she reached for another egg, Ichabod said "Marzipan Dearest...I know you're hungry but please remember to save some for me."

Marzipan blushed under her fur "Sorry...When you've lived as a slave, it becomes instinct to eat as much as you can as fast as you can."

"I know." Ichabod noddded as he reached for an egg.

"Ichabod." Marzipan said

"Yes." Ichabod said as he peeled his egg

"Why do you think a Humanimal would steal the Crown of the Queen?" Marzipan asked

"Your guess is as good as mine." Ichabod shrugged he then took a bite out of the Egg

"I smelled the cloth that Bod got, it was indeed a Pig-Man who stole the Crown, I never really met any Pig Humanimals, I know they've always been regarded as strange by their Fellow Ungulates, being Hooved Mammals that will eat meat, even the Meat of their own species...But I didn't think they were inherently immoral."

Ichabod devoured his last bite of egg "He isn't bad because he's a pig, he's a Pig who just happens to be bad...I have seen this before in previous Fluke cases, a Humanimal does something wicked, the Members of his own blood with be the first to throw him under the bus."

"I guess that makes sense." Marzipan said "I guess being a Mizzer Humanimal means I still don't get many of the things most Humanimals do."

"I'm a Human, not even a Humanimal." Ichabod said as he poured himself another cup of tea "But I've gotten a good sense of what a Humanimal is...and for a Humanimal to do something like this...Well...It disturbs me..."

"By the way..." Marzipan said "Your Dad, and Mr. Nygma are coming today, they called while you were with Fossil."

Ichabod violently spat out the tea "WHAT?!" He exclaimed "MY Father and Edward's Father are coming?!"

"I'm sorry!" Marzipan squeaked "Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong but I'm completely unprepared! We don't have any more room in this cabin and all the other cabins are taken! I got to speak to the Captain about this!"

Later that night...As Ichabod and Marzipan lay down in bed together...As Ichabod wrapped his arms around her, Marzipan fidgeted, straining to keep her eyes closed, to stop her mind from wandering endlessly and shut her eyes tight and meditated on the thought...Of a Pig.


	3. Doctor Feral Genius of Bio-Spawn

_**OK Peeps, today we meat some character relevent to the plot who are actual canon characters not OCs...Hooray!**_

 _ **In this chapter we also meet Dr. Feral and it's sort of dubious whether you consider him part of the TMNT Canon or not, but he is a character of the TMNT RPG from the 80s and 90s (And I truly believe they based half of Bishop's character off this guy) Dr. Feral I feel is the embodiment of the Turtles' fear of ending up in a lab and being dissected he is the living embodiment of vivisection**_

It had been a only slightly over 24 hours since the Four Volanteers entered the well.

Jonathan Crane and Edward Nygma had entered Felly Forest, to spend time with their sons...Well actually Jonathan was the one who wanted to spend time with his Son and Marzipan...Edward Nygma sort of got dragged along for the ride

Over breakfast, Jonathan explained to Ichabod and Marzipan Nygma's cold attitude.

"When I offhandedly remarked Edward Green was his son, he was in shock, he remembered having a one-night stand with a girl named Gloria. She apparently never told him she was a Princess of another planet, I feel it's not that Gloria had his son and he never knew it, it's that he never became a King that Nygma's most sore about." Jonathan had said

"Do you really think that?" Marzipan asked as poured tea for both Ichabod and Jonathan

"Does Nygma not know that one of the Royal Duties for a Monarch of Viola Strierra, is regurally hunting down and beating into submission Humanimals?" Ichabod asked as he ate his fried eggs "I don't think Nygma is cut out for that."

Although Viola Strierra was called a Planet of Robber Barons, it had actually become an efficant machine of taking in wild or free Humanimals and breaking them down into slaves, Edward Green had been among the most efficant Hunter of his generation at least until Minsk had caught him and reformed him.

Just then there came Bet's voice calling "The Volanteers have returned! Come quick! They look bloodied!"

The Fellowship Crew ran out of their cabin, there, Crickwing, Cyrus, Ellen and even Sahara looked weakened and barely able to stand.

"We...Didn't find the crown." Panted Crickwing "I'm...Sorry my Queen...We believe we've been infected with a Virus...We couldn't go on any furthur."

At the mention of the word 'virus' most of the Humanimal Guests took two steps back, Matoaka approached and sniffed them

"Yes you do have a virus...It is unlike anything I have ever encountered, Poor Creatures, you must have gone through Hell and back..."

Matoaka looked to Ichabod and Kong "Medics!" She nickered "Bring these four to the Felly Medical Center we need to know what's going on with them."

The Felly Forest was allowed to have 12 Building on the land, eight of those were Cabins, one was a Medical Center, and one was a Nursrey, for young Cubs, Kong and Ichabod laid their patients on gurnseys, both Cyrus and Sahara were so long, that most of their snake tails did not fit on the gurnsey and just sort of dangled.

"All right." Ichabod said "Can you explain to us...Just what happened here."

Ellen coughed up some blood "Of all thing dangers we expected, a world of volcanos, a world of storms, I world madeentirely of gas...We overlooked the most likely scenario, a World much more primitive then are own, where Animals aren't supposed to talk!"

"When we exited the well..." Sahara said her poker face now fallen "...We found ourselves in a beautiful forest but we smelled the scents of steel, oil, and cement informing us that civilzation was not far away...We thought we could simply track the scent of the Pig, and thought nothing of what the locals would think of us."

"We were so used to the idea of interspecies mingling..." Crickwing said "...That we never gave any thought to the idea, that Humans who had never seen talking Animals before might find us strange, more then that...That Humans would be horrified at the very idea of our existance."

"We were attacked by some Hooligans." Ellen said "They threw things at us, stones and bottles, we attacked them in return, it was no contest, even though there were more of them they were no match for our superior skills, but then, were were surrounded by these evil looking Vans, strange creatures got out of the Vans and shot tranquilizer darts at us...As you can expect after that...Everything went...Black."

 _Cue Flashback_  
Sahara woke up first, she felt she was being held in an upright postion, her wrists were shacled to something.

When she opened her eyes she saw an evil looking Rabbit leering at her, the Rabbit had ragged looked ars and was wearing spiked brass knuckles

"Look Boss." Chuckled the Rabbit "The New Ones are waking up."

"Salutations." Said a tall, thin Human, with grey balding hair, and eyes too dark and too small to feel proper for a Human, "I am Doctor Victor Oban Feral."

"What do you want from us?" Crickwing asked as he started to come to.

"I only wish for one thing." Feral said "Your precious lifeblood...Though I am curious as to wear you got your impressive weapons." He held Crickwing's phaser in his hand and twirled it...The fact is I need your lifeblood more."

"Our...Lifeblood?" Ellen murmured

"Not merely the blood that pumps in and out of your body." Feral said "But the Fluid that gives you Animals your Humanoid Form."

That took a few second to register to the Humanimals what he meant, but when Cyrus finally got it he hissed "Oh Sweet Genius no!"

"Yes." Dr. Feral said "I have scanned your bodies...And you four contain some sort of Mutagen I have never seen before...Something that I hope will produce a more potent formula then what I've had to work with before."

"Shall we give them a demonstration?" The Rabbit asked eagerly

"Very well, Karl." Said Dr. Feral, "Bring forth the Cockroack with the noraml Mutagen."

Karl went to another cage and dragged a Cockraoch, a normal American Cockroach, not an exotic Tropical Cockroach like Crickwing.

"No!" The other Cockroach pleaded weakly "Stop! Leave me alone!"

"This Mutant, contains a Mutagen called the TCRI Formula...These Mutants are rare and not easy to come by...They do not not merely contain the Mutagen in their blood but in every cell, every fiber of their being, but how to get at that precious Mutagen? Locked away in that meat body?"

Feral then pulled a cloth off something, revealing an evil looking machine that looked basacally like a giant juicer, with a holding tank below and a drill above

"Behold my Mutagen Extractor!" Feral said "I've been working on it for the past 12 years."

Karl hefted the Cockraoch into the Holding Tank, as the Cockroach screamed in pain.

"Behold...Animals..." The Venom Feral put on 'Animals' was unmistakable "Human Genius at it's finest!"

Feral then pushed a button and the Machine and the giant drill began to whir, and slowly came down on the Cockroach below, the Cockroach was torn apart in an instant he didn't even have time to scream

At that moment all the Humanimals felt terror they had never felt before at that moment Sahara lost her poker face.

It was also at that moment she decided to show this Man that she was Owsla, and that Owsla have powers far beyond that of a normal Humanimal

"No..." Sahara said "This must not be!"

She then unleashed her telekenetic powers, shattering the cage around her and also the Cages of her comrades.

"No!" Feral exclaimed "That's not possible!"

Sahara responded by unleashed a telekenitc blast which sent Feral and Karl hurtling againt the wall.

"Sahara!" Ellen yelled, "Don't kill him!"

"Why not?" Sahra asked "

"This Man is obviously a very powerful Man...We're not in a our homeworld and if we kill him we might create a Paradox!"

Sahara hissed irritably, though the Code of the Owsla demanded that this Man be killed , Sahara knew the Danger of a Paradox was too great, so with her Companions Sahara fled up the stairs

"Your escaping won't do much good!" Feral called after them "Those tranquilziers darts also contained a virus that I designed to kill all Mutant Animals in three days! Your lives will soon end anyway, so why not end them sooner rather then later?"

 _End Flashback_

"True to his word." Ellen said "We now have a virus and I fear we indeed have only three days to live."


	4. Countdown to Pandemic

_**Hey Peeps! I know this is a slow start but I feel I need to set up the story proper, I intend this Fanfic to be an epic simply because I am tired of all the lackluster TMNT Fanfics which are mostly just consist of 'Turtles falling in love with Human Women', 'Turtles falling in love with Mutant Women who happened to be former Humans' 'Turtles beating up common crimanals that wouldn't be worthy of more then one page in a Batman comic' 'Turtle Hurt/Comfort Fics' amd of course the lowliest of all 'Human A/U Fics' I feel that there is much hidden depth in the TMNT universe that should be palpatated, and what I wish to explore most in this Fanfic is the implications of what it means to BE in an intelligent animal in a world you were not meant to exist in...And the OC Mutants each have a different perspective on that meaning, none of the OC Mutants will be love interests to the Canon Characters**_

"What's the news Kong?" Ichabod asked as his Gorilla-Man Conrade was looking at theblood samples from the four volanteers

Kong looked up with terror in his face "Not good." He said "This artifical virus is unlike anything I've ever seen...We only have a small window of time to cure our fallen Comrades before it becomes critical, after that...There will be no hope the virus will begin consuming their bodies so rapidly that the four of them will begin to rot, then they will die and then..."

"And then what?" Ichabod asked his voice shaking

"Their bodies will combust, releasing a...A...Cloud of disease! We will have the beginnings of a new pandemic just like the Pandemic that started to new dark ages Five Thousand years ago."

"So..." Ichabod rubbed his neck "...Do you think we're coming close to discovering a cure?"

"Not a bit." Kong said "This is a virus not a bacteria...So Antibiotics won't work...In fact I don't know what will kill these suckers! They seem immune to everything!"

Ichabod began to pace "What do we do? What do we do?" He was starting to panic "We can't have a pandemic right after the Pure Ones invastion! If we have that now...Earth...The Birthplace of us all will fall so far...We will have a planetary extinction!"

"Tell me Ichabod..." Kong said "How is it that you never get sick and you're immune to Venoms that will noramlly kill any other Earth Animal?"

Ichabod was caught off gaurd by this question "It's due to my Mum." Ichabod said "Pamela Isly...I inherrited her resistance toxins...Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"It's just a hunch." Kong said "But I think your immune system can be converted into a vaccine...I'm going to need some of your blood...I'm afraid I may take more then is reccomended for a Human your size but considering the dire straights we're in."

"No Kong, I understand compleatly." Ichabod said "I didn't become a Medic just to wince at needles...If it means I'm bedriddan for a week or two well...It was worth it."

An hour later, Ichabod, Marzipan and Kong were preparing for the blood extraction, Marzipan was there to catch Ichabod when he was certainly going to faint as he was sitting on a stool. Kong was swabbing the spot on Ichabod's forearm where the needle was to be placed

"Just to be clear, you do know exactly how much blood I'm going to take from you..." Kong's soulful Gorilla face, wore an expression of pure tenderness and concern.

"Yes Kong I know." Ichabod said irritably "Let's get this over with."

It wasn't long before Ichabod fainted this was a dangerous amount of blood to be taken from his thin, pale body. Ichabod wasn't really in any pain, but he was getting the feeling his head was going to float away from his body into Outer Space, , after two bags were full, Kong pulled out a needle

"OK Ichy." Kong said "Get some rest and then immediatly after get something to eat and drink."

"Sure thing..." Ichabod said weakly, it was clear he was in the hazy zone between dreams and waking "I'll have..."

"...Not a glass of wine!" Kong said firmly, the Ape knew Ichabod came from a culture where Kids could drink at 13, and Ichabod was quite the wine connoisseur."

"I'll make sure he has some proper food and drink." Marzipan said as she hauled Ichabod to bed.

Kong approached the Four Volanteers, with his new vaccine made from Ichabod's blood.

"I might have a cure." Kong said "Emphisis on 'Might' but this I hope will kill that virus."

"What is it made from?" Ellen asked weakly

"Ichabod's blood." Kong said "And there may be some permanant changes to your body...You may become resistant to all toxins ever after but, Sahara, Ellen...You may never be able to concieve ever after you take this...Your new hyperactive immune system will..."

"I am past by egg bearing years." Sahara said "What's more important now is stoping a pandemic."

"Ellen..." Kong looked at the Tabby, who as of yet, had no Kittens of her own "There might be a chance that the Vaccine will cure you but you can still get pregnant...I don't know yet...This is something that's never been done before."

"Weather I will concieve or not is miniscule in the grand sceme of things." Ellen said "The fate of the world is at stake...If I can never have kittens so the world may be saved...So be it."

With that Kong injected the Vaccine into each of the four...Each seemed to be at piece after each injection, they fell into a peaceful sleep, now it was but a there was nothing to do but wait, to see if this expereriment worked at all.

 _ **Hey guys read and review...I really need to know what you guys think of my work, so if you read...you review,**_


	5. The Night Before the Tempest

_**OK Peeps, don't have much to say other then...I really wish you would review, if you read you should review. I want to know what you think of what you're reading**_

When Ichabod came to, he felt himself warm in his bed, naked, but covered by the warm blanket, he heard the sound of rain...Maybe the world was trying to clense itself after by assulted by that toxic snow, down below he could hear the sounds of voices, his friends voices, talking about something, though he couldn't make out the words.

"Ichabod..." He knew that voice anywhere

"Marzi..." He said weakly

"You've been out for nearly 24 hours..." Marzipan was coming closer "It's now Midnight...I thought now you might be ready for some supper."

"I probobly am." Ichabod yawned still not opening is eyes "What forced me from my dreams was the gnawing feeling in my stomach."

"I made you some chicken broth." Marzipan said putting the bowl on the end table "What were you dreaming about?"

Marzipan was always interested in the subjext of dreams, she freaquently told her dreams to anyone who would listen which ost often was only Ichabod.

"It was a very strange dream..." Ichabod said rubbing the sleep from his eyes "I dreamed I was someplace very dark...Underground...There was the sound of running water...It took me a few moments to realize I was in a sewer, I looked at the water around me, it was grimy with oil but now sewage...There was some ugly graffiti on the walls...I'm not entirely sure I'm remembering this right, but I think one of the Graffiti I saw was simply the word RATS with an exclamation point."

"Well if you're looking for Rats...A sewer is always a good place to look." Marzipan thought back to her days eating Non-Humanimal rats as a Slave Girl

"Then..." Ichabod said as he got a particurally stubborn piece of grit out of his eye "...I start to hear singing...A female voice singing...There were no words, but it was the most beautiful singing I had ever heard! As much as I didn't want to go deeper into the sewer I had to find where that beautiful singing was coming from! I followed the sound...And then...In the sewer was a gigantic tree! Not like a fallen tree, but a living tree growing right there in the sewer! It seemed like a beautiful tree as well, with lots of bright green leaves and even small blossoms growing on it! I looked up to see where the tree was growing to...But all I could see was fog...Inside the trunk was a hole or a crevice, I peeked inside and I saw two eyes looking at me...Then I woke up."

"That sounds like quite a dream." Marzipan said "I wish I was there with you."

Humanimals have an ability to share their dreams when they touch heads while falling asleep, The Fellowship Herd discovered they can share their talent with Humans and Extra-Terrestrial as well so Humans and Aliens can share their dreams with Humanaimals and vice versa.

"Yes..." Ichabod sighed "It was quite extraordinary...And I better have my broth before it's cold."

Ichabod picked up the bowl and began to sip leisurely, as the warm broth filled his empty stomach, Marzipan sat on the bed.

"The four of them are now doing well." Marzipan said "Your blood saved them...At first they seemed to be getting sicker, their bodies going into violent spasms but that was just their bodies fighting off the infection...They're all feeling better now."

Ichabod drained the last of the broth from the bowl "Oh good." He said licking his lips

"Ichabod!" Jonathan entered the attic "Good to see you awake and..." Jonathan took a closer look at his son "...Are you naked?"

Ichabod blushed and pulled the blankets closer "Yes." Ichabod said meekly "When you sleep next to a big pile of fur every night, It gets REALLY hot in the bed...And Humanimals really don't have any concept of modesty, they only where clothes because we Humans insist on it."

"But of course." Jonathan said "Anyway I'm here to inform you your Captain has made up her mind, starting tomorow, the entire Fellowship crew will head down the portal into the Alternate Universe."

"What?! Why?!" Ichabod exclaimed "Didn't she hear how dangerous it was on the other side."

"That's exactly why she is going." Jonathan said "Hearing about what happened on the other side has convinced your Captain that not only is that Dr. Feral a potential threat to her own People should he discover the portal, but that the reports of Talking Animals native to that universe being held captive and tortured is simply too much for that Mare's bleeding heart, she has determened that the only way she can find her Crown is to go to this Other World and help the poor wretches on the other side...That it's a sign or some such nonsense."

Ichabod and Marzipan glanced at each other, then Ichabod said

"I have a feeling this...Will be the most dangerous mission we've ever undertaken."

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	6. Into the Unknown

_**To Anyone out there who plays The Last Door, I hope you can see the references in Ichabod's dream, but in all honesty the Dream Ichabod had in the last chapter is going to be a lot more prophetic then it seems, and my most recent review considered my Humanimal Universe a Fantasy Take on Mutants, Thanks for the insight, and while Humanimals and the Mutants of the TMNT World are similar in some ways a good portion of this fic will go into discussing how they are different, not just physically but mentally and spiritually in this chapter some Cubs will be introduced who are not Humanimals but born from being splashed by some very familar ooze, but since TCRI doesn't exist in the Humanimal universe the Characters have no idea what it is.**_

Ichabod woke up the next morning with the sun glaring into his face, normally who would have welcomed the sunshine, now he simply wished he could go comatose for the next month for so, his limbs felt like they were made of lead, he had no idea how he was going to even get out of bed.

He heard the clip clop of familar hooves.

"Ichabod." Came Matoaka's voice "It's time to get up?"

"How can I?" Ichabod asked weakly "I feel too weak to move..."

"I know." Matoaka cooed sympathetically, as she pushed back Ichabod's bangs "I know this is a lot to ask of you but I do have something that can help..."

"A pot of tea with some fried eggs and bacon?" Ichabod asked hopefully

"I'm afraid not." Matoaka said "It's a powerful energy drink that would be given to us Humanimals before doing extremely hard and dangerous jobs." She handed Ichabod and opaque thermos so Ichabod couldn't see what was inside.

Ichabod smelled something that smelled like swamp water.

"Don't smell it, just gulp it down." Matoaka said

Ichabod took a quick sip and nearly gagged

"Oh geez! What is this stuff?!" Ichabod sputtered "It tastes like bog water!"

"It's a drink made from concentrated algae." Matoaka said "It has quite a few names but the one we Humanimals call it is baby puke."

"With that sort of name, I think I'm glad Ican't see what it looks like right now." Ichabod was starting to get the brackish aftertaste "Do I have to drink this whole thing?"

"If you do you will regain most of your strengh." Matoaka said

"And here I thought, 'If it tastes bad it must be good for you' was tired a tired cliche." Ichabod said

"Try to not let it touch your togue too much." Matoaka said "Gulp it down as quickly as possible."

Before he knew it, Ichabod was riding Bill , with Marzipan behind him as his herd, minus Zander who was staying behind to take care of the Infant Princess Amalthia made their way to the well, as they made their long slow march, their extended family, and their guests watched them with meloncholy faces, fearing that this would be the end of their beloved heroes.

"Matoaka..." Fossil pleaded "...Are you sure you really wish to..."

"Yes Uncle Fossil." Matoaka said firmly "I do."

"Before you go..." Bet said as he and his partner Dink stepped foreward "We have some things to give you."

"Because that's the way these sorts of things work." Dink said "Before any Heroes go out on a quest they recieve gifts that help them on their way."

"Are the gifts include asprin?" Ichabod asked "Because right now I have a splitting headache..." He took a rueful sip of his 'baby puke'

"Um...No." Dink said "But from what we heard of what this other world is like, we made some educated guesses about what might come in handy over there."

"This..." Bet said handing something to Matoaka "...Was an ancient technology from Five Thousand Years Ago...We found it in a Vault of Preservation, kept everything minty fresh for Five Millenia...It's called a CD."

"People in anchient times used these wierd discs to listen to music." Dink said "As you can see this Particuarly CD was all about Cats, it was all a musical salute to Felines."

"I know what the Musical Cats is." Matoaka said "Anyone who knows a Cat Humanimal knows everything about that musical."

"What can we say?" Marzipan purred "T.S. Elliot really understood the Cat's mind."

"This..." Dink said handing something to Edward "...Is an ancient 20th Century Video Camera, people in ancient times used this to record things like...High School Football Games and...Amatuar Pornogrophy."

"How is this going to possibly help us?" Edward asked

"You'll know." Bet said

Dink turned to someone hiding behind the legs of Bet's mate

"Penny." Dink said "Aren't you going to give your gift?"

Penny, was the daughter of the Rah of Bet and Dink's heard, at least before the two decided to give up living in the Wild for the more civilized life, but they still kept connections with their old Herd.

Penny's Mom had been killed by Humans as such she had an enormous distrust of them, but as she came into the light, Ichabod could see she was not white and black like a regular Panda, she was white and purple, and if Fellowship Herd had learned anything from Marzipan, it was that Humanimals, with strange pink and/or purple fur are born Mages.

"Penny's been staying at my cabin." Dink said "We're trying to help her not be afraid of Humans."

"I'm not afraid!" Penny snapped "I just...Don't like them."

She pulled something out of her bag "Here's some bamboo shoots in case you get hungry...OK now I'm going back into hiding..." And with that she ran into the bushes.

"Well." Edward said "If we're all done with gift giving I suppose we can..."

"Wait!" Came a tiny voice, a young Flamingo Chick walked over to them, followed by an Infant Chimpanzee, a Spotted Hyena Cub, a Zebra Filly and an Infant Giant Anteater.

Ichabod smiled fondly he knew these cubs well, a year and a half ago, something very strange happened, a cannister filled with some glowing green ooze, came hurtling through space and crashed into the nursrey of the Cincinnati Zoo when some newborn Cubs were being treated for 'Zoo Flu' the Ooze started causing the Cubs it splashed to walk upright, grow hands and speak...No one knew how it was possible, but it was clear the zoo was now no place for them.

So Matoaka was called to see what could be done, so for that winter, Ichabod, Bill and Kong fostered the five cubs, until the snow had melted and they could find sutible Humanimal families to adopt them.

The Five Families who adopted the Cubs were the special guests Bet and Dink invited

Taylor, the Flamingo Chick, and Ichabod's personal favorite of the Cubs (Though he would never say it out loud) Held out a bag for Ichabod to take

"This is a bag of candies." Taylor said in her thin bird voice "We made them ourself!"

Ichabod rarely ate candy, sugar was not good to his digestive tract, but he couldn't say no, and took the bag.

"My Dear Taylor." Ichabod said gallently "Any gift from you I gladly welcome."

"Is there anything else anyone wishes to give?" Matoaka asked "No? Very well let's go!"

And down the well they went.


	7. Another World Another Time

_**Hey Peeps! So here our Heroes enter the TMNT World, this will be a short chapter as we establish how this world is different from the Humanimal World. And to any Five Nights at Freddy's fans...Watch for the reference in this chapter**_

The trip through the portal was shorter then Ichabod expected, he was expecting some trippy journey filled with colors and dizzying motions, but no, it was merely down the well, amoment of complete darkness and being foricibly shot out the other side, floating for a moment and midair before falling a short distance to the soft earth below.

"Wow!" Matoaka exclaimed "Such force we were shot out! I was worried we would have to climb to the other side, but this seems to be an Artisian Well for Travelers."

"Uh oh." Kong said "It's broad daylight out here...And this is a world where animals aren't supposed to talk!"

"Relax!" Bill soothed the Ape "There's no one here but us!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Big Brother..." Bob said "I can definatly smell some other Humans in this vicinity, as well as champagne...Baguettes...Cold cuts..."

"Someone's having a picnic!" Kong exclaimed "Where?"

"Somewhere through that grove." Bob gestured towards a small grove of trees.

"Let me see..." Bill said as he headed toward the grove

"Bill wait!" Matoaka called after him but it was already to late, Bill poked his large bovine head through the trees, much to the horror to the young couble picnicking on the other side.

"HOLY SHIT!" Exclaimed the Young Man "A Giant Cow Monster!"

"Wait!" Bill exclaimed but the Young Man was already grabbing his beloved, abadoning their picnic and everything else

"Don't look back Mildred!" Shouted the Young Man "That thing will probobly bite your face off!"

"Wait!" Bill called after them "You dropped your wallet!"

But the Human Couple were now well headed for greener pastures.

Bill came out of the grove looking sheepish (No offense to Sheep), as his Captain and Monarch glared daggers at him.

"The guy dropped his wallet." Bill said handing Matoaka the wallet

Matoaka opened the wallet, and looked at the Man's ID

"Mike Schmidt..."Matoaka read the name allowed, a bank note fell from the wallet to her hooves, Bob picked it up

"This..." Bob trembled as he spoke "...This is an American Dollar from before the Dark Ages...You do know what that means..."

"Yeah..." Said Ichabod "...Our currency will be no good here." In the entire Earth Based Federation, the standard currency was 'Space Bucks' bank notes with planets and moons instead of deseased Humans of Earth Nations.

"It's more then that." Matoaka said "According to the date on this ID, we're in the early 21st Century...We're not just in another world but another time! This world is five thousand years behind our own time!"

Everyone became sillent for a moment

Ichabod was the first to find his voice again

"Well." He said with newfound determanation "Bet and Dink were right the gifts they gave us will come in handy in this World."

"How will these things aid us in this world?" Edward asked geniunly wondering what Ichabod was getting at

"Edward." Ichabod said as he took the CD and Video Camera in his hands "I wouldn't expect a royal to know about this...But there is this thing we commoners go to, to trade in junk for cash something called a Pawn Shop."

 _ **Read and review!**_


	8. A Mercenary Quest

_**Finally! We have the appeaence of TMNT Characters! Hooray! When I wrote the last chapter with the final words being Pawn Shop, I was seriously tempted to have Edward and Ichabod go to the 2nd Time Around and meet April and Casey more directly, but no, for one thing in Manhattanthe only place with copious trees and greenery would be Centrail Park and at High Noon there would have been a lot more people around then two picnickers and in future chapters, the OC Mutants will need to have their hideaway far away from Human Development so, for those reasons Ichabod and Edward will meet April and Casey by chance in a Northhampton Pawn Shop and the Crew will be invited to the Farm House**_

 _Do not be afraid to have Non-Humanimals as allies, even individual Humans can become allies if they truly wish it, You will see they you can find friends in the most unexpected places._

 _From the Humanimal Code_

Ichabod and Edward had to walk quite a few miles before finding the nearest town, a town called Northhampton, exsausted, the two sat on a bench to rest a moment. Several people sneered at them

"Nice costumes Trekkies but this isn't Comic-Con!"

"Star Trek Uniforms come in red, blue and GOLD not green!"

"Why do you have hoofprints on your Star Trek uniforms?"

Neither of them knew what this 'Star Trek' people were speaking of and they were two tired to respond, so after the hecklers were done heckling they went their merry way.

"I think are uniforms are going to stand out." Ichabod said weirily

"True...But at least as Humans the Natives only think our costumes strange." Edward said as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

"It seems to be Summer in this place." Ichabod mused as he felt the warm rays energize the clorophil in his blood, "On our Earth it's the beginning of March...This is good, the Summer Sun will help me heal faster, I'll replace the blood I donated in no time."

Ichabod then spied a pawn shop right across the street from them, wasting no time, he hurried with their valuables with Edward following at a slightly slower pace, entering the shop there was a bell that ringed, a quant tradition from the Old Days.

The Clerk was an acne riddin young man who looked like he would much rather be somewhere else.

"Greetings..." Ichabod said "...I'm Ichabod and this is my...Friend...Edward."

Ichabod and Edward by the defintion of Humanimal Terms were 'Herd Brothers' not related by blood but of the same herd, and while Ichabod at age 15 and Edward at age 22 were in a believable age range to be brothers, the fact that they didn't look like blood relatives might cause suspition, since neither of them were that familar with this world's social customs and they weren't sure what reaction People would have if they called themselves Brothers, even under the scenario of being Adoptive Brothers, there was still the issue that Ichabod spoke with an Accent typical of the Northeast US, a 'Boston' accent and Edward spoke with a t Scottish accent as the Royal Family of Planet Viola Strierra claimed to be Jacobites directly desended from Alan Breck Stuart so People would clearly know the two of them did not grow up together.

The transaction was brief and curt, for those 'Priceless Artifacts' they got 15 Dollars

"Well..." Ichabod sighed as he placed the money in his wallet "It's not much but it's a start."

The crude air condtioning was on full blast in the tiny pawn shop, it blew a precious photograph out of Ichabod wallet.

"Come back here!" Ichabod exclaimed as he tried to get the photo before anyone saw it.

The photo made several twists and turns and it spiraled down onto the foot of a Young Lady inspecting the store's wares.

The Young Lady was quite beautiful, virbrant red hair tied up in a bun, with two locks streaming down either side, and green eyes, like two spring leaves, Ichabod being a green eyed red head himself always appriciated finding seeing another like himself, those same green eyes carried flecks of sorrow though...Through Kong's medical tutalage, he could tell just by looking at her body that she had given birth, and that the birth...Had not gone well.

"Ma'am, Ma'am." Ichabod said quickly as he could see the Lady was clearly able to see the Photo "I know this looks odd...But my Girfriend in the Photo, she's wearing a costume."

April picked up the Photo and looked at it, The Boy in the Photo was being kissed by a Five Foot Cat Person with odd Pink and Purple fur, April knew from experience what was a costume and what wasn't and the Cat in the Photo with her Feline lips stretching out to kiss the Human Boy on the cheek, was not a costume.

"Oh I know." April said winking to the boy to put an ease to his worries. "In fact I've got a picture of my four friends in costume."

She then handed Ichabod a photo from her wallet, Ichabod felt his heart skip a beat, there in the Photo was the Young Lady, her Husband and four Creatures which were undoubably Humanoid Turtles...They didn't look like Humanimal Turtles, they had much shorter beaks, teeth in their mouths, strange three fingered hands with no claws...But Ichabod was filled with so much joy he was straining not to sing it to the world, in the world there were not only Humans who were not afraid of Humanoid Animals, but were friends with them as well.

April and Casey for their part were amazed as well, after meeting the Turtles and Splinter, then Leatherhead and meeting Creatures from a Universe filled with Humanoid Animals (Usagi and Gen) April had long speculated if there were other Mutant Animals somewhere in the world...While they were a bit surprised that a Human and from what they understood a 'mutant' had fallen in love with each other, they ween't disgusted by it either, the Boy and the Cat seemed happy and that was all that mattered.

"So...Ichabod and Edward was it?" The Lady asked "I'm April and this is my husband Casey."

"You two ain't from around here aren't ya?" Casey asked knowingly

Ichabod and Edward laughed sheepishishly

"Is your Girlfriend around Ichy?" Casey asked "We can show you around town."

"Oh yes." Edward said "My wife is here too, in fact we have quite a few of our friends waiting a few miles North."

April and Casey were stunned silent, as they understood now that quite a Few Animal People were in the Woods up North hiding from Human Eyes.

"Why don't you take us to your friends?" April asked "We would love to meet them."

In the privacy of Casey's Automoble, Edward and Ichabod explained they were from another Universe and that they had come to this Universe to find the Crown of their Captain and Queen which was stolan by a Pig-Man.

"I know this sounds incredibly hard to believe..." Ichabod gasped after the long winded explantion

"Dude..." Casey said "We've met plenty of guys from other universes, this ain't new for us!"

Ichabod felt a flush of relief was over him and for a moment mused if it was fate that took the photo from his wallet and placed it on April's foot.

I won't bore you with the details of April and Casey meeting the Fellowship crew, it was nothing extraordinary.

April and Casey took them all back to the Farm House to meet Master Splinter.

"For days and nights I have been praying for a miracle to bring my Sons home." Splinter said "It seems my prayers have been answered in the most unexpected way."

Splinter informed them on his Sons' vanishing without a trace one night, April having her miscarriage caused complications leaving only him and a Crocodile named Leatherhead to serch the sewers for his Sons, and still no luck.

"So you want us to find your sons?" Edward asked

"Yes we shall help you." Matoaka said "Even if the only reason I came to this universe were to find my crown, I happily help all who need it."

Ichabod was worried...They had come to find a crown, and Ichabod feared they were going to get tangled up in more then they could handle.

 _ **Read and review**_


	9. Oracles and Ninjas

_**Hey Peeps, the Turtles WILL appear in the next chapter garanteed, this is a short chapter to describe how the Fellowship discover the Turtles' location and how they get to them**_

 _There is nothing that quickens a Humanimal's Pace likethe knowladge the innocent are being hurt_

 _Frrom the Humanimal Code_

"So...What exactly are those two doing?" Casey asked

He was referring to Bob and Marzipan who were currently hovering in the air encased in a pink and purple bubble touching back to back, with their respective left legs straight and their respective right feet touching sole to sole

Bill took a bite of berry filled granola bar and lazily chewed before answering "You see...Bob is a powerful Psychic who specializes in visions of the future, we call those kinds of Psychics Oracles, but his powers don't work all the time, and Marzipan, she also has some Oracle Power but even less then Bob does, we have discovered she is a powerful Mage, she is not merely a spell caster, she is a spell CRAFTER, she is one of the rare few who can create entirely new spells like Poets create Poetry or Chefs create Recipes...What Marzipan and Bob have come up with is Bob combines his supeior Oracle Powar wit Marzipan's spell casting power and they form a kind of 'think tank' where use their combined brain power to scan the universe to find whatever they wish to find.

"How long does this normally take?" April asked

"No more then half an hour." Bill said as he finished his granola bar

Meanwhile Matoaka and Ichabod were talking with Splinter in the kitchen.

"It is very kind of you to give us food and shelter." Ichabod said as he took a bite out of an egg salad sandwich, Ichabod at this point was now famished, his blood sugar was in the gutter

"Yes." Matoaka agreed "And I promise you we will find your sons."

"I can only hope it is not too late..." Splinter said

Just then, the combined voices of Marzipan and Bob shouted "EUREKA!" And they was a small thud and the levitation ended when they both came to.

"What did you discover?" Splinter asked as he came into the Den

"Your Sons are still alive." Bob said "But they have been tortured this whole time...By Ninjas with a Foot Insignia."

"The Foot." Casey snarled "I should of known."

"They're being held in a building down by the Docks." Marzipan said "If we hurry, we can still get to them before it's too late!"

Ichabod was hearing all this from the Kitchen he quickly finished his sandwich and wiped his mouth. Before grabbing Bill's hackamore

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ichabod said as he put the hackamore on Bill's head "Let's hoof it!"

"How will you know where you're supposed to go?" April asked

"Bob's psychcic Sense will lead us the way." Bill said as Ichabod mounted him

"The Docks are a pretty long distance away..." Casey said

"You could let us take your truck." Matoaka said

"Whoa!" Casey said "You guys taking my truck?"

"We don't have time to argue!" Bob yelled "If we don't leave now something terrible will happen!"

"Let us come with you." Splinter said

"It would be better if you didn't." Matoaka said "I can sense that these 'Foot Ninja' are old Eneimies of yours...They know all of you, they don't know us...They don't know anything about us...Our technology and spiritual knowaldge is far more advanced then their's if only us attack them...Then they will be compleatly blindsided having no idea why we're attacking them, not tracing us back to you."

Splinter saw her point and agreed to let the Fellowship crew rescue his Sons on their own

 _ **If you Peeps don't know what a hackamore is it's a bridle without a bit, which comes in handy when your steed can talk**_


	10. Blindsided

_**Hey Peeps, the Turtles finally appear and not a moment too soon! I admit this chapter was going to be hard for me to write because of the attemempted rape in thise seen, please note the emphisis on ATTEMPTED, Dondena if you're reading this, This is very similar to your My Honor fic, however even though these are Foot Ninjas, the Shredder isn't here, these are some rogue Foot Ninja headed by one of the Foot Elite who didn't agree to Karai making peace with the Turtles at the end of of Turtles Forever and decided to kidnap the Turtles for one last hope at revenge.**_

 _The truly wicked shall have no mercy_

 _From the Humanimal Code_

Northhampton was a landlocked down, and Bob said they only had until sunset to reach where the Turtles were.

Of course Edward still had to follow the traffic laws, and with Bob next to him, giving him the best advice on where to go to get to the docks were, they managed to reach their destination just as the sun was starting to set.

"We're at the docks." Edward said "Which building is it?"

Bob adjusted his glasses and scanned the varios building "It will be the one that has no markings on it but is still in no state of disrepair...That one!"

Edward parked some distance away from the building Bob had pointed out, the rest of the Crew had been in the trailer behind the truck.

It was dark, and no citizen was roaming this grimy dilapidated part of the docks.

"Is there anyone gaurding this building?" Matoaka asked

"Not really." Bob said "There isn't that many of them, and right now they're having too much fun torturing the Turtles."

Matoaka stamped her hoof "Cruel vile creatures." She snorted "Kong...You ready?"

"I'm always ready Captain!" Kong said as he hefted a massive Bazooka one designed with great ape strengh in mind

"Stand back!" Kong said as he aimed the bazooka at the door

BAM!

Where once was a door was now a big hole

"Set your phasers to stun!" Matoaka said as three or four Ninja ran out of the building not knowing what was going on.

Matoaka, Minsk, Jim and Bill, fired their phasers at them, stunning them instantly.

Matoaka picked up one Ninja by the neck "Where are the Turtles?" She asked

The Ninja said nothing

Matoaka took her sword "If you don't inform us where the Turtles are we will kill you."

"A Ninja would sooner die then betray his clan." Said the Ninja

"If you insist." Matoaka said as she swiftly decapitated the Ninja

"We don't need them anyway..." Bob said "I'll lead you to where the Turtles are! Follow me!"

As they entered the building they discovered, more Ninja ready to attack them.

"Captain!" Bob shouted "THat black door! The Turtles are behind that black door! Hurry captain!"

"You Beasts stun these Ninjas and then tear them apart!" The Unicorn yelled "I'm going to make a break for it!"

With the grace that only a Unicorn has she leaped right over the Ninjas.

Meanwhile in the room, Mikey, Don and Raph were chained up and had been forced to watch as Leo was wheeled into the room in a stretcher Bob had said the Turtles had been tortured but really it was only Leo who had been tortured while the other three had been seperated from him and mostly all they suffered was injuries on their wrists from where they had been shackled.

The worst moment was yet to come as the Foot Ninjas got some jelly and...An enormous dildo, Leo gasped their was no escaping it now...

But then, before they could do anything more, the door burst open, and in flew a Ceature with a racuous bray.

Weilding a single rapier, with once slice of her Sword, Matoaka severed the foot ninja with the dildo in two.

It was so fast it took a moment for the four Turtles to grasp what was happening, at first glance their savior seemed to be a Humanoid Horse, but Horses don't have horns, cloven hooves, and tails like a lion's tail...It was a Unicorn!

"The Unicorn stamped her hoof and bellowed "I'm giving you all your last chance! Surrender or all of you will die!"

The Foot Ellite who had organized this entire abduction stood

"Vile creature!" The Foot Elitte snarled "You think you can come in here and..."

Before he could even draw his weapon, Matoaka swung her sword and sliced off the Eitte Ninja's head.

As he head rolled to the Feet of the Lesser Ninjas in room, they became very afraid, they're Leader a powerful Foot Ellite, killed before he could even draw his weapon

"Now..." Matoaka said to those Lesser Ninja "This is your last chance...Surrender or die!"

Outside the room, their head various Animalistic Roaring and Bellowing and also the splatter of blood, the crunching of bones and the screams of their Fellow Ninjas.

At one point they heard one of their Fellow Ninjas scream "My arm!" And just at that moment a severed arm flew into the room.

The Ninja knew that they had to fight but they simply couldn't...They were too afraid, they knew any attempt to fight would be an instant and bloody death.

All the Turtles were intially too shocked to say anything, Mikey was the first to find his voice

"Um...Miss Unicorn!" He said "Our Bro Leo...He's really badly hurt!"

Matoaka turned and looked at the Turtle with the Blue Banadana

Leo for his part was so shocked he wasn't sure if this was all real, he wondered if at this point he was dead or dreaming, that the face of the Unicord looking down at him was some kind of Angel, the brown and white fur, that long black mane and those doey purple eyes with long lashes, Leo felt this couldn't be real

"Don't worry." Matoaka said to Leo we'll get you out of here."

She turned to the outside and yelled "KONG!"

In walked an enourmous Athropomorphic Gorilla "Yes Captain?"

"This Turtles has been very gravely injured, he has two broked arms, and I don't know many more injuries, he must be moved delicately."

"Got it." Said Kong he took the entire stretcher Leo was on in both of his enormous hands "Those Ninja are pretty much all dead now, they never stood a chance."

"Who are you?" Don asked

Matoaka smiled warmly "Let's just say we're an interested third party..." Then Matoaka realized what she said "That came out wrong." As Kong walked out with Leo Matoaka wiped some sweat from her mane and said

"We're from another universe." She said as used her horn to undo their chains "We intially came here to find something that was stollen from us...Your Sensai asked us to find you for him and we were only to happy to help."

For the moment the three Turtle Brothers didn't know what to say this seemed to good to be true after everything they just went through, how was it they they got totally overpowered by some Ninja without the Shredder leading them, but they were rescued in under a minuite by some creatures they didn't even know?

 _ **Read and review!**_


	11. Healing

_**Hey Peeps! Here our Heroes get to know each other.**_

Leonardo awoke in a warm bed, on his right arm he felt a warm glowing feeling.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw the Unicorn, her horn was touching his right arm it was glowing a soft blue light. As she did this he could feel his bones start to mend...She was healing him!

"How..." Leo started to say

"Don't speak." Said the Unicorn "I still have to do the other arm."

She then placed her horn on his left arm, her horn once again glowed with a soft blue light, and once again Leo felt his arm healing, what's more he could feel himself getting more energy.

The Unicorn panted a bit then looked at him

"I wish I could heal the rest of your wounds..." She said "...But I have limited use of my healing power...I can only use my healing horn two times a day..."

"I can't thank you enough..." Leo said weakly "...I don't even know your name."

"My name is Matoaka Redfeather." Said the Unicorn "Captain of the Fellowship and herditary monarch of the Earth's Animals."

Leonardo blinked a few times "Oh." He said

"Well, Queen of the Animals of my Earth."Matoaka said "I came to this Universe to find something that was stollen from me...And your Sensai asked us to find you and your brothers..."

"What was stollen from you?" Leo asked

"My Crown..." Matoaka said "I mean not like you typically think of a crown, it's a piece of jewelery around my horn, if you saw it you might think it was a bracelet, a string of gold beads and an emerald...Noramlly I wouldn't miss such a trinket...But this crown it's emerald, the Gaia Emerald it's been in my family for generations...It has a very dangerous power...It has the power to command all Earth Animals...If the one who has taken it from me knows what it does...Which is very likely othrwise why would they steal it? I fear they plan to use it to dire effect..."

Matoaka started trembling at the thought, in a moment of tenderness, Leo wrapped his newly healed arms around her.

"Don't worry." Leo said "We'll find your crown...I'll find your crown."

"You don't have to do that." Said Matoaka

"No, I do have to...You saved me and my brothers...You saved my honor...As a Ninja, I pledge my servace to you." Leo let his arms slide from her

Meanwhile down in the den. Kong was tending to the lesser wounds of the other three brothers.

"OK..." Said Kong as he got out his compactible first aid kit "You're Turtle...What specific species are you?"

"What the shell does that have to do with anything?" Raph asked

"I know the differences between the species may seem like splitting hairs..." Kong said "But as a Humanimal Doctor, even different members of the ame species may require different treatment in Dog-People Greyhounds can be allergic to Anesthesia which can make surgery risky, I have medicine for nearly any Turtle Species, and the medicine you give to a Sea Turtle is not medicine you'd give to a Giant Tortoise, which is not what you would give to a Snapping Turtle, I need to know what species so I don't give you the wrong medicine!"

"OK..." Don said "Our species...This is on the tip of my tongue..." Don clutched his forehead all this trauma was putting his thinking capacity on the fritz and he hated it.

"We're red eared sliders." Don said

"Where are you're red ears?" Asked Bill, as he slurped on a stick of butterscotch candy

"Apparently we lost them in our mutation." Don said

Kong prepared three syringes full of medicine for red eared sliders

"I hate shots." Mikey whined as Kong grabbed his arm

"After all you went through you freak out over a little prick?" Kong asked as he injected into Mikey's forearm

Don and Raph didn't even flinch when Kong gave them their shots.

"Guys?" April leaned in from the kitchen "I'm ordering two extra large pizzas!"

"Can one of those be Veggie Lover's?" Bill asked

"Veggie Lover's?" Mikey asked "Why the shell would you..."

"I'm a Bull." Bill said flatly "Eating beef would make me a cannibal. I mean would you guys eat Turtle Soup?"

"Point taken." Don said

Ichabod was totally wiped out, he lay on the sofa, with Marzipan cradling his feet in her lap.

"How was it?" Marzipan asked as she wiped sweat from his feet

"It was a very harrowing fight." Ichabod said "These Foot Ninja were not Wranglers...These were not spineless cowards...These people knew how to fight. It's a good thing the sun replenished some of my blood."

"What the shell are you doing in the armed forces Kid?" Asked Raph "You look like you've got some serious health issues."

Ichabod opened one eye lazily "I'm getting better." He said

"Ichabod is a hybrid of Human and Elf." Kong said "We've discovered Elf/Human Hybrids have a very...Unique Metabolisms...They have to eat crazy amounts of food just to reach their ideal weight."

Matoaka then came downstairs "I've healed both of Leonardo's arms." She said "But the rest will take some time."

Don took a moment to think, his head was still all abuzz from everything that had happened, Humanoid Creatures from another universe they had encountered before...Usagi and his Fellow Creatures...But these Humanimals seemed different in a way he couldn't quite put his finger on. they had...An etherial quality he could not explain...And deep down he had a strange feeling of dread, he didn't know why.

 _ **You are about to contract an incurable illness Donny, an illness called love!**_


	12. Nightmares of Man and Beast

_SO on his Nightmare through the evening fog_

 _Flits the squab Fiend o'er fen, and lake, and bog;_

 _Seeks some love-wildered maid with sleep oppressed,_

 _Alights, and grinning sits upon her breast._

 _Nightmare by Erasmus Darwin_

After the supper of greasy fast food Pizza, the Fellowship crew decided to turn in for the night.

"You sure you're OK with sleeping in the barn?" April asked

"Most of us spent most of your cubhood in a barn." Matoaka yawned "And besides we shouldn't have to squeeze our Hosts out their own beds."

"This hasn't been the first time I slept in a pile of straw." Ichabod said "And it won't be the last."

Belladonna had been in the barn all day since they arrived at the farm, the reason being that while the other Humanimals could pass themselves as People in costumes to the unitiated, Belladonna was the least humanlike of all of them, her Body was long and serpentine, and she was 20 feet tall she freaquently needed to walk on all fours because most places weren't built for a Humanimal her size.

In his hands, Kong held an entire honey baked ham, which was to be Belladonna's supper.

As they entered he Barn, Belladonna seemed feverish

"The weather..." Belladonna said "...This Planet has some serious enviromental damage, greenhouse gasses are making this Summer hotter then it would be in our world."

Kong gave the ham to the Water Dragon, she downed it in one fell swoop.

"Yuck." Belladonna said sticking out her tongue "They also put MSG in their food."

"I could have told you that." Ichabod said as he wiped his togue with a finger "That was the most disgusting pizza I had ever eaten, If that had been the pizza I was introduced to, I would have never touched the stuff again."

Mikey was more then a bit shocked when Ichabod revealed he had never had pizza until he met the Fellowship crew

"What kind of messed up planet were you living on that didn't have pizza?!" Mikey had exclaimed

The tired crew found their spot on a giant pile of hay, Belladonna elected to sleep in the center of the barn.

"There is another pile of hay on the other side of the barn." Matoaka said

Belladonna shuffled and said that hay made her itch, or something to that effect.

Belladonna was the one member of the Fellowship that Ichabod knew the least about, she was rarely around, she wasn't serving on the ship when Ichabod had joined instead she had already started her own political radio show, she claimed it was because she felt she could help the Humanimal cause better by spreading the good word, rather then by shedding blood on the battlefield, he had rejoined her Herd for the mourning of King Lee, and when the Crown was stollen she came along because as many as could come were needed.

Ichabod and Marzipan settled down near in open window, where a cool night breeze could refresh them after the sweaty day, and Marzipan could see the moon and stars, where in this country town they could shine much brighter then they ever could in the city.

Marzipan, was the one other then Belladonna who had stayed behind during the rescue of the Turtles, Ichabod had insisted on it, for her own safety, as she lay down next to Ichabod she asked "Ichabod...Can we share dreams tonight?"

"Oh..." Ichabod yawned "...Not tonight Marzi...I'm too tired."

Ichabod shuffled in the hay trying to fall asleep, Marzipan lay her head on his chest, and let the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

As Ichabod drifted to sleep, he started to dream...He dreamed about his home universe, where the food was good, the sky and waters clean...And everything was so much better then in this primitive world.

Ichabod dreamed he was on the Fellowship, and he was floating out of his bed, that had happened a couple times in space, the artifical gravity got canceled either due to an electronic error or a blow to the ship in just the right place.

Ichabod was not alarmed by this and floated lazily out of his bunk and around the ship.

He looked out the window and saw the Planet Earth, with her Northern Half restored to green again, he smiled, seeing the most beautiful Planet with the universe's most beautiful creatures of all spinning in space.

Then, in the space around the Earth, things started moving strangely...What seemed at first like shooting stars, were the actual stars melding together, and forming...an enormous pair of ruby red lips! , The lips opened revealing teeth like a vampire, the gigantic mouth opened and to Ichabod's horror devoured the Planet Earth in one bite!

Then the mouth started to scream in horrendous noises! Sounding like a Tyrannsaurus Rex being strangled! The noise was so horrific, Ichabod woke up! The sound was still there.

He looked over and saw that several of his crew mates were awake as well, Belladonna was the one making the noise, she was on her back all four limbs kicking in midair, she was having a nightmare as well...

 _ **What is Belladonna dreaming about? Find out next chapter!**_


	13. Like a Rose in Spring

_**OK Peeps, this chapter was quite a bit of trouble for me, I was intending this chapter to be one long conversation between Belladonna and Donatello where Belladonna confides her secret in him like I did an a now deleated former story...But then I decided I wouldn't show that scene and instead focus on the other characters and when Bell-Bell and Donny return and start acting more and more lovey dovey around each other with each passing day, both the Fellowship and Don's brothers are just as confused as you are...Belladonna's secret will be revealed just not now...**_

Belladonna was twisting like a worm on a hook, in between her roars her Herd Siblings could make out 'No' 'Grandpa' 'Mama' and 'Blood'

Eventually Belladonna opened her eyes and saw her four Herd Brothers, Bob, Jim, Bill and Kong around her

"Belladonna..." Jim said softly "...You were having a nightmare."

"You were talking in your sleep." Kong said

"I was?!" A look of horror on the Dragon's face, Ichabod had never seen before. At that very moment he also felt a painful grumble in his own belly...That horrible pizza...

"Belladonna..." Bob sstarted to say but at this point Belladonna was already on her feet

"No!" She exclaimed "I won't say anything!"

And with that she levitated as all Water Dragons can, and wooshed right out of the barn into the forest

"Belladonna!" Kong yelled "Come back! You don't even know where you're going!"

Of course none of them could chase after her for fear of being seen by the locals.

"Hang on." Ichabod said as he climbed out the hay pile "I'll get one of the others to go after her...

With that Ichabod rushed into the house, much to his surprise Donatello was still up, and deeply engrossed in Kong's Medical Textbook, Don seemed just as shocked to find Ichabod up, and quickly closed the book.

"Donatello..." Ichabod said quickly "...I think you ought to know Belladonna just flipped and is now somewhere in the forest and someone should get her back who knows the area and I really need to use the toilet so..."

Ichabod quickly dashed to the nearest bathroom. This was going to be one of those times...He was going to be on the toilet for at least several minutes.

He must have been groaning louder then he thought because at one point he heard knocking on the door and Casey's voice

"Yo Ichy! You OK in there?"

"No! I'm not OK!" Ichabod yelled "I'm in the seventh cicle of digestive hell!"

Meanwhile in the barn, the rest of the Fellowship crew sat in complete silence, not knowing what to do...Belladonna had always been silent about her past, she came to them as an orphan one winter's night half starved and half frozen...She had been among them during the fatteful exodus from Nuthanger Farm, and along the way, her cleverness got them out of many a tight spot...But whenever the subject of her past came up, she would quickly clam up and refuse to talk at all, so after a while they decided to never ask again, as they figured whatever happened in her past must be too trumatic for her to ever speak.

Now seeing Belladonna talking in her sleep...The Fellowship were starting to see why Belladonna had left the Ship and growing more and more distant from them.

At that moment, Bob's eyes flashed, he looked out the window and saw that there was something, something large and human shaped, but with a long tail, climbing the birch trees nearby!

"Siblings!" Bob said "A Beast- Man! A new Beast-Man!"

This prompted everyone to look where Bob was looking unfortunatly, Bob's shouting was close enough for the Creature to hear and it quickly fled.

Matoaka, being the quickest and most agle Beast raced out of the Barn to try to catch the new creature before he fled.

"Don't run!" Matoaka called "We mean no harm!"

But the creature was already long gone. But his scent was still around and Matoaka knew very well that pungent musk.

"Fox..." She said as she sniffed "That was a Red Fox no doubt about it."

"Frickin shell!" Came Raphael's voice, He and Mikey were exiting the house rubbing the sleep out of there eyes "What the shell is with all this screaming? Are you trying to wake the dead?"

"Belladonna ran into the forest..." Matoaka said

"We heard." Mikey said "Donny said he'd go after her and he's been out for half an hour."

"But..." Matoaka said "...Bob spotted a new Mutant in the trees...A Fox-Man."

That aused Raph and Mikey to to silent for a few moments

"Whoa..." Raph said "How to you know it's a Mutant and not one of your kind? You did say a Pig-Man from your universe crossed over into our universe."

"This ceature is not a Humanimal." Matoaka said "It doesn't have the underscent of a Humanimal istead has the underscent your kind has."

"Underscent?" Mikey scratched his head "What are you talaking about?"

"Smell me." Matoaka said whisking her tail tuft under their beaks "Go ahead smell me."

"Um...Captain." Mikey said with a blush on his face "Splinter is the one with the super sense of smell we..."

"Humans can smell the underscent." Matoaka said "If they can, you can as well."

"So Raph and Mikey reluctantly sniffed the Unicorn who had saved them

"Don't smell anything but horse." Said Raph

"Sniff harder." Matoaka said "Sniff REALLY hard."

After doing as they were bid Raph rubbed his beak

"I did smell something that smelled a bit like perfume." Raph said

"That..." Matoaka said "...Is the underscent of amber, all Humanimals have that scent in addition to their species scent...It is the mark the Dark Crystal left on our Fox...Smells very like you and your Sensai...Perhaps it touched the same ooze as you did."

"OK." Mikey said "So there may be a teenage mutant ninja fox running around...What do we..."

At that moment, Don came out of the forest with Belladonna in tow, but there was something strange about them, they were smiling these wry smiles and to Matoaka's sharp eyes there was a blush on both their cheeks.

"Belladonna." Matoaka said firmly

"I'm fine Captain." Belladonna yawned "Absolutely fine...I jst needed some fresh air...I had been cooped up in a barn all day."

"Donny." Raph said "What the shell happened?"

"It's OK Raph." Don said "It's just as she said, she needed some fresh air."

"Donny!" Mikey exclaimed "Matoaka said "She spotted a new Mutant! A Fox Mutant!"

"Don's eyes widened a bit "A new Mutant? Really?"

"Yes." Matoaka said "He was climbing those Birch Trees, but he heard us and fled."

"Masters of stealth you are not..." Don yawned "There is no way we can track a Fox at this hour so I'm going to bed."

As Don slowly walked to the house, he took one longing glance at Belladoona as she entered the Barn

"Seriously Donny what happened out there?" Raph asked

Don's eyes quickly darkened "Not anything that's of concern to you." Don said

Raph and Mikey knew imediatly to back off, they did not want to tick off Donny certainly not at this hour.

Bob looked at Belladonna carefully, this complete 3/60 shift in mood gave him the chills, something happened in the forest and the fact his Oracle Powers were giving him no inkling and what that was filled him with dread.

"Bob..." Said to Bob as He, Jim and Kong gathered rounfd the Catfish "What do you think is going on?"

"I have no idea..." Bob said "...And the fact I have no idea terrifies me...Look at Belladonna...Look at that blush on her cheeks...Something about her has changed in less time then it takes for one to change a cub's diaper she looks...Like a Rose in Spring."


	14. Invitation to Maison De Fauna

_**OK, now we start getting into the OC Mutants, that were in fact created by me and my Dungeons & Dragons Friends using the TMNT RPG's Random Character Generation system so or I know Non-Turtle Mutant OCs are often cool mammalian carnivores like Cats or Foxes so when you those Animals among the OCs trust me, those were determened by the rolls of dice not handpicked by the Person and I will be honest I do wish we had less felines and canids and more wacky animals like Hippos and...Emus but hey what can you do?**_

The next morning the Felloship woke up to the sounds of the Barn Doors opening

"Kong!" Don exclaimed "Your medical technology is incredible! In only a few short hours I was able to heal all of Leo's injuries and totally erase all his scars! I...Hope you don't mind..."

"No,no." Kong said "If you can operate our technology then by all means use it! Knowladge is for everyone!"

Ichabod meanwhile groggily rubbed the sleep from his eyes, after going back to sleep he did not sleep well, he kept having fitful nightmares throughout the night.

"So..." Matoaka said "...First breakfast then we start serching for my crown."

"Here let me help you up." Leo said

"Oh I'm OK." Matoaka said as rolled onto her stomach and slowly getting her four limbs underneith her, first her hind legs stood up, then her arms, standing on all fours much like a noraml equine, Leo's eyes went wide...How could she switch between quadraped and biped so easily?

Matoaka's mane and tail tassel were full of hay and before she did anything else she had to get that cleaned up.

Walking on all fours, not realizing she was giving the Turtles the uncanny valley jibblies, she made her way to a small pool of water that she could see her reflection in, she pulled a comb out of her pocket that was gold on one side and silver on the other and started combing her long ebony mane.

The rest of the crew made their way out of the barn stretching and yawning, none of them had slept very well.

Ichabod felt the sun blazing on him, and felt now would be a good time to do his morning yoga, he hadn't been doing it for three whole days, and he knew he had to get back in the habit...He was in the military after all.

"So..." Mikey said "What do you guys want for breakfast?"

Bill, Jim and Kong looked at each other

"You of this universe might be acustomed to eating foods filled with artifical flavors and preservatives..." Kong said

"But to us, who live entirely on organic food...We would prefer not to down all those carcinogenic substances you refer to as food."

"Well ain't we Mr. High and Mighty." Raph said

"Look we don't mean to offend you." Jim said quickly "But for the sake of our well being we'll just eat what we have right here."

And with that, Bill, Jim and Kong started on the Forest Flora, leaving Raph, Don and Mikey with a deeper understanding that these Humanimals were much closer to their Animal Roots then they were.

"Hey Bill!" Jim said "Here's a nettle bush!"

"Ooh! Nettles! Yum, yums." The Longhorn Bull sulped up the prickly plants with his bovine tongue

"I remember when Mama first taught me how to eat these things." Kong said with his enormous Ape hands folding the leaves so he could eat them without being stung.

Leo meanwhile was talking with Matoaka as she combed her mane and tail.

"So..." Leo said "...You are a Queen of...All Animals?"

"Only of Earth's Animals." Matoaka said "And presumably only the Animals of My Earth, not your Earth."

"I was amazed by how you were able to take on all those Ninjas on your own..." Leo said

"I have faced much worse in my world..." Matoaka said as she pulled bits of hay from the comb "Really this was a welcome means of losing some more pregnancy weight."

"P-Pregnacy?!' Leo stammered, warning bells went off in his mind "You mean...You have a kid already?"

"Yes anda husband." Said Matoaka "He's at home with our daughter while I go on this quest to reclaim my crown."

"You seem so young..." Leo gasped

"I am." Matoka said "I am 20 and my kind normally live to be 500..."

Before she could go any further Bill bellowed "Captain! We found something!"

In that nettle bush was a silk pouch that had the smell of Fox-Man, opening the pouch there was a hand written note and a map.

Bill handed the note to Matoaka who read it aloud

"We heard the sounds of a fellow Non-Human last night, so they sent me, the Scout to find who or what was making that noise, and to leave an invitation to Maison De Fauna our veritable Club Med for Mutants, the Map will lead you to our hideaway, if you are a Mutant on the lam, we will provide you sanctuary, if you're a Mutant who wants to relax and meet new Mutants then this is where to do it...Our Hideaway is located deep in the forest where no hostile Human can find us, but Humans who are friends of Mutants are welcome. Yours Truly Dr. Tailoss P.S. I'm not a medical doctor I'm just a really big Doctor Who fan.

The Turtles jaws hung open...Not really sure how to process this new information

"HOLY FREAKING SHELL!" Mikey burst "A freaking country club for Mutants? Here the whole time?! I mean..."

"This is just impossible!" Don said "There is no forest in this area that could keep Humans from discovering an entire Mansion full of Mutants."

"Unless..." Matoaka said "They used a cloaking device from our world."

Everyone turned to Matoaka

"Let's go over what we know." Matoaka said starting to pace "We know a Pig-Man took my crown and fled down the portal into this world, we don't know how long he knew of this world...How many trips back and forth he made...But suppose he has been doing this for quite some time now...While Space Buck won't be excepted here...He could fund the Building of a Mansion with the more universal means of payment...Gold, silver and jewels...That could make a nice down payment to get some apathetic Huamns to build a Mansion for some freaks."

The Turtles were frozen...Even after all they had been through...All the crazy stuff they had seen...Why was this so hard to believe.

"A cloaking device from our world could hide the Mansion from even the most powerful of this world's satalites." Matoaka said "And since he has taken my crown...He could be trying to build an army of Mutant Followers...Animals with the means to operate firearms and computers."

"Wait..." Mikey said "Your crown can control Mutant Animals?"

"Yes." Matoaka said "If it's of Earth Orgin an Not a Human the one who wields the Gaia Emerald can comand it...You are not immune...The one who holds the Emerald could command you to leap off a cliff or to kill your friends...And you would have no choice but to do it...Even though your mind is screaming No, your Body will say Yes. Taht is the power of the Gaia Emerald.

"Looks like we have more incentive then repying a favor to find that crown." Don said


	15. Journey to Maison De Fauna

_**Hey guys, this Chapter is mostly just character development, People from the two worlds getting to know each other better and deepening the relationships between characters.**_

Over breakfast their was a long talk of what should be done with this new knowladge of Maison De Fauna...Of course it could very well be a trap, Matoaka and Leo went over every possible senario.

Of course the theory of the Pig-Man provided advanced technology and funding for the Mansion could be true or it might not, there may very well be no Humanimals at all only Mutants native to this world.

Obviously someone had to accept the invitation to see just what was going on and if the Gaia Emerald was there or not...But how many should go? Who should go?

"We don't know how long the Culprit has been traveling back and forth between worlds." Matoaka said :But I think it's safe to assume that he knows about the intial revolution and everything needed to know about Matoaka Redfeather and her Herd from Nuthanger Farm...Any Humanimal caught with no knowladge on those things would be like a born and bred American not knowing who their president is...But...It's possible he has little to no knowladge on our most recent additions to our crew. The Human Additions."

Matoaka turned to Edward and Ichabod "You two, along with Marzipan since she has never become an official part of our crew shall go with the four turtles to this Maison De Fauna."

"Is Splinter coming along?" Marzipan asked "I mean...He is a Mutant as well."

"No." Splinter said "Although I myself I'm incredibly curious how so many Mutants could live above ground and not be noticed...My Sons are capable enough to do this on their own...As they old saying goes...Too many cooks spoil the soup, seven should be more then enough for a scouting mission."

So with Donatello holding the map Four Turtles, Two Humans and One Cat made their way through the forest to find this Maison De Fauna

"Why couldn't we take our shell cycles?" MIkey groaned as they tromped through the forest "I lost count how many thorns I got in my feet!"

Don glared at Mikey "Number 1...The path towards this Mansion is having us cross some densly wooded areas and uneven terrain, not the best place for vehicles and Number 2...Did you not catch that part in the note where the Mansion provides sanctuary for Mutants on the lam...As in fugitives? If this place is really all it says it is...A safe haven for Mutants, I think they would appriciate if we don't lure potential predators with noisy vehecles."

Mkey sighed irritably, but he knew Don was right, the nightmares they had been through with Bishop...The sheer torture Letherhead had been through with Bishop...If any of these Mutants had similar experiences or worse, then of it would only make sense for them to be paranoid.

Ichabod meanwhile had taken the bag of candy given to him by Taylor and even though had a low tolerance for sweets, ruefully ate them to soothe his aggrivated stomach, in actuallity these candies weren't all that bad...The sweet mint candies in paracticular sent soothing healing throughout his body,

Mikey happened to take notice

"Those look good..."Mikey said as he peeped in the bag "Can I have some?"

"These are the only foods I have from my world." Ichabod said "I'm eating every bit of this stuff so I don't have to eat your vile food like substances."

"We do have organic food in our world." Don said "I mean it's expensive as shell but if you can't eat anything else we'll get it for you."

Ichabod sighed realizing he was being a bit of a Scrooge, and handed Mikey the bag of sweets. Who was only too happy to try them.

"Hey Ichy." Marzipan said as she reached for his hand

"Yeah Marzi?" Ichabod said

"If it turns out the Pig-Man and the Gaia Emerald aren't there, then where do we look?"

"I don't know." Ichabod said

Don meanwhile, was in somewhat of a dream like state of mind, while he was follow the map's directions to the letter, in the back of his mind he was thinking about that moment in the forest with Belladonna, she had performed something called Harkaskreerah on him, the ability to share memories through bodily contact, and in that experience he could live that memoriy exactly as it happened for her, feeling her physical pain as if was his own, and privey to all her thoughts and feelings...It was like nothing he had ever experienced before...At the end of the memory, somehow, in the slow fade back to now...Don still wasn't sure how it happened, but his lips met with hers and some point and as they both came to they were already French kissing each other! At first Don thought she would be totally mad at him but instead she rather enjoyed the kiss, at that moment they decided to head back...Donatello had sworn on his honor to never reveal her secret...And now that vow was quite literally sealed with a kiss.

"Hey Donny." Raph said "Belladonna ain't here...Feel like tellin' what happened out there last night?"

Of course...Keeping a secret from three brothers can be nigh impossible, Don glared

"It's exactly as was said before." Don said now getting incredibly angry "She had some horrible nightmares and needed time to calm down that's all."

Ichabod could practiacally feel the ager wafting off of Don so hoping to defuse the situation he spoke up

"I will say I also had some pretty vivid nightmares." Ichabod said "Like I had this vision I was looking at Planet Earth from space, and out of nowhere a pair of gigantic ruby red lips with vampire teeth form from the stars and swallow the Earth whole!"

That was enough to get all the Turtles to quiet down.

"That was one shell of a freaky dream!" Mikey said

"If anything I would blame the food." Ichabod said "I don't think any of us slept particurally well last night."

"Guys!" Marzipan exclaimed "We're here!"

 _ **What secrets does Maison De Fauna hold? Find out next chapter!**_


	16. Mansion of Mutants

_**Hey Peeps, today I speant some time going down memory lane reading the History of the Muppets and watching one of my favorite shows from my preschool years The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake, and also reading a great webcomic Room For One More, which even if you're not a hard core furry fan I feel many of you would enjoy...a fun engaging story about a world where Humans and anthropomorphic animals have always coexisited**_

 _The animals of the world exist for their own reasons. They were not made for humans any more than black people were made for white, or women created for men._

 _Alice Walker_

Maison De Fauna was built much like one of those classic Southern Mansions when we think of the Antebellum era, pure ivory white building with vines slowly climbing up the walls, around the Mansion was a luxurious garden, the scent of orchard fruits wafted to the noses of our heroes. On the Garden Wall, lounging on his belly, was a Cat, a Black Cat Mutant, he was wearing a crisp white dress shirt and tan slacks his feet were bare,

'Shell...' Mikey thought to himself 'Is that what Klunk would look like if he was a Mutant?"

"Um...Hi." Leo said not too loudly, merely wanting to get the Cat's attention

The Cat Mutant opened his eyes revealing golden eyes, he yawned, he did not seem at all surprised to see four Mutant Turtles, Two Humans and a Fellow Cat with pink and purple fur.

"Someone called Dr. Tailoss left of this note and a map leading us to this place." Leo said

The Cat leapt down from the garden wall soundlessly "Ah!" He said in a somewhat posh accent "Tailoss said he went scouting last night...There was some horrible din at midnight but if you have an invitation then by all means come on in!"

With that the Cat opened the gates

"Thanks!" Marzipan said "And you are?"

"Allow me to introduce myself." Said the Older Cat-Gentleman, taking Marzipan's furry hand and giving it a kiss, "My name is Meow...Chairman Meow."

Everyone froze for a moment trying not to laugh at that hideously uncreative name.

"I am one of the most powerful Mutants in the country." Meow said "I helped fund the building of this Mansion."

"Where did you get the funds?" Leo asked

"They're will be plenty of time to discuss that when my shift is over." Meow said "Right now I assume you would like to meet Tailoss? He's normally in the lounge this time of day."

Meow then pulled something from his tail that had been hidden under a ruff of fur, a whistle on a string it was at that moment Marzipan noticed that Meow had been born with a slight deformity, the tip of his tail was permentnly beant and crooked, which made a great hook for hanging things on.

Meow blew on the whistle and from under the bushes crawled a very strange Mutant, a long tan and black creature with a long muzzle and long tail.

Don was the first to reconize what it was

"A Tamandua!" He gasped "A Lesser Anteater! How in the shell did he become a Mutant?"

"Yes." Meow said as he nodded his head slowly "We attract Mutants from all over the world, Ivervine here is from Brazil and came here to escape those who wished to kill him."

The Anteater huffed and puffed as he made his way over

"You've been smoking again haven't you?" Meow chided "You'll never be a true soldier at this rate Anteater."

"Vá esfolar-se gato de casa" The Anteater grumbled,

Don, Edward and Ichabod understood the foul thing the Tamandua just said but apparently, Meow didn't and simply said "Take our new guests to the lounge."

Ivervine simply nodded his head and headed towards the Mansion with our heroes following.

The trip to the lounge was a short one, it was the second room on the first floor, for a few moments the Turtles just froze as they tried to take it all in.

In a corner, a small Mutant Sparrow Girl, and a Male Fox, presumably Taioloss were playing a game of chess, a Male Mutant Puma was curled up in a cozy chair reading a magazine about Wrestling, and on a computer was a Male Peafowl (A Peacock) With dowdy feathers and a ragged tale, typing a mile furiously and sipping on a can of soda.

"Amigos!" Ivervine said "We have new guests today! Let us welcome them!"

Tailoss raised his head "So...You're the Mutants living in that Barn!" He said "Strange...I thought there was more of you."

"The others had important things to do." Ichabod said "We had the free time to come to the mansion."

Tailoss looked at Ichabod and grinned, he was not a handsome creacture, his fur was ragged and dowdy, his ears had several notches in them, and his eyes had the gleam of the devil in them, Leo couldtell, Tailoss was not buying Ichabod's explanation, and for some strange reason he was entertained by that.

"Where is that enormous Dragon-Thing I saw on my way over?" Tailoss asked

"What do you mean?" Ichabod asked

"You know...The Big White Seerpent, with the Purple Horns, and Indigo Mane." Tailoss looked at Donatello "You were there...She was talkin' to you 'bout somethin' but I could barely make it out through the weepin'

 _ **Read and review!**_


	17. A Brief Interlude

_**Now that we've established Maison De Fauna I would like to use this chapter to A, Give a brief list of all the OC Mutants and who they are 'played' by my RL D &D friends and to give a brief glimpse of what had been happening on in the Humanimal Universe while the Fellowship Crew was alway**_

 _ **The OC Mutants of Maison De Fauna are...**_

 _ **Undine Reloux: A Mutant Sparrow played by me!**_

 _ **Violet: A Mutant Puma played by Haley (Yes, Haley is a Girl, and she gave her Puma a female name but according to her Violet is a Boy...No judgements)**_

 _ **Dr. Tailoss: A Mutant Red Fox played by Andy**_

 _ **Robin of Grayson: A Mutant Peacock played by Adam**_

 _ **Chairman Meow: A Mutant Cat played by Kyle**_

 _ **Briar Rose: A Mutant Mouse played by Cristina**_

 _ **Red: A Mutant Jumping Mouse (Different Stats from a regular Mouse) Played by Amanda**_

 _ **Ivervine: A Mutant Tamandua played by Jamal**_

 _ **(That is not all the Mutants, two more should be created soon, hey who knew this week two new People would join our group?)**_

 _Faith is the Bird that feels the light and sings when the dawn is still dark_

 _Rabindranath Tagore_

It had been about three days since the Fellowship Crew had left for the other universe, Fossil and Rodan, did their best to keep everyone calm during these dark times

Jonathan and Edward Nygma were getting to see how and why the Humanimals can endure such apocolypic days such as these without any complaint.

On the dawning of the third day, Fossil crossed off the day on the calander and sighed deeply, the four volanteers had completly recovered and wanted to follow the Fellowship crew down the well, but Fossil warned them that would remember them, and they could put the Fellowship Crew in danger if they got captured again.

In the Medical Cener of Felly Forest, Jonathan sat with Edward in the lobby, sat and ate and drank, the Familes of Bet and Dink as well as the five familes who possesed a Mutant Cub all took their turns providing food for the two Humans.

"That Chimp Woman is a surpringly good cook." Jonathan said as he sampled some of Mrs. Fitzgibbon's Pepperpot Soup.

"Hmmph." Edward grumbled as he took his espresso "I've had better."

"Seriously Nygma." Jonathan said "What grudge do you have against the Humanimals?"

"Why are you so fond of them?" Edward asked

"You answer my question first." Jonathan replied

"They're Animals." Nygma said "They have no right to be so...Familar with us...When we first came to this place, that Chimp Infant Caesar came up to me and asked 'Why do you wear women's shoes?' and upon informing them who I was, the Riddler of Gotham, that Hyena Whelp Julia said 'My Mama says Gotham is the new Amish'

Jonathan pushed back his bangs and sighed irritably "Number 1...They're toddlers...All Toddlers are like that regardless of species, Caesar was just making an innocent observation and Julia was merely parroting what her elders said...And 2, technically Julia is right, compared to the rest of the world, we are the new Amish...Have you not grasped Nygma how technologically backwards Gotham is in comparision to everywhere else?"

Just then Fossil sat himself down and helped himself to the Pepperpot Soup

"Three days..." The Dinosaur sighed "...It's been three days since Matoaka and her Herd went down that well to that other universe."

"The Unicorn kept calling you her Uncle." Nygma said "How can a Dinosaur be an Uncle to a Unicorn?"

Fossil raised his head "You really don't know? I thought you were supposed to know everything Nygma?"

Nygma's cheeks turned bright red "Just answer the question."

Fossil took a sip of soup and said "Humanimals have the inate ability to breed with almost anyone, I am the illegitimate offspring of a Human Woman and Male Velociraptor, later my Mom had a Daughter with her Human Husband and my half sister, Bitter Flower, bred with a Unicorn Stallion and thus was born Matoaka."

Jonathan could barely supress the laughter, at Edward's horrified face

 _ **That's the end of this Interlude, we will now return to your regurally sceduled program**_


	18. Storms are Coming

_**Hey Peeps! I just want to say...Why aren't you reveiwing? I see people are reading this story and I have one follower, so why do you refuse to review?**_

 _They say Humans are rational beings, what a farce! If humans were aware just how much of themselves are drivin by pure instinct not only would they doubt Humans are a rational species...I feel many would doubt the concept of free will...Take superstition, Humans are so irrational they need to make up fantasies to explain the world around them, when Man was starting his civilzation, and his mind was starting to expand, he needed a way to explain the horrors all around him like death, plagues, fammine and menstruation, so he created the Devil as a way to explain all these horrors and someone to blame for all his troubles, Animals have no need for a Devil, no mysterous man who lives under the ground, after all they have Humans._

 _From the Essays of the High Elder_

Back at Maison De Fauna, Marzipan knew she quickly had to difuse the situation with Donatello and Tailoss

She quickly said "Is their a bathtub I can use? It's been three whole days I've gone without a bath and I really need one!"

Tailoss wrinkled his nose slightly "Yeah I guess you do." He said "There is a bathroom down the hall to the left."

Marzipan bowed her head and quickly headed down the hall with Ichabod following

"What was that about?" Ichabod asked

"I was trying to provide a distraction." Marziapn said "I don't want a fight starting on our first day here...Besides I really do need a bath."

"You do remember you need help washing all that long luxurious fur." Ichabod said

"That why I always take baths with you Ichy." Marzipan purred.

Meanwhile, Leo ased Tailoss "Are they're any Mutant Pigs around here?" He asked

"Quite a few." Tailoss said "We have five residentials, three males two females, and two or three who drop by from time to time...Why you ask?"

Leo rubbed his temples, this was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack...If the needle even was in the haystack...And if these Mutants were anything like they themselves were...Leo felt sure they wouldn't appriciate being sniffed to find out if they were really Humanimals or Mutants."

"Oh..." Leo said "...Late one night we saw what we thought was a Pig Mutant running by...It was so dark it was hard to say for sure."

"But..." Don said "The fact that there are so many Mutants...Living so close by...It's...Hard to describe the emoitions we're feeling right now."

The Sparrow, who Tailoss had been playing chess with stood up and said "You are more then welcome Tortues." She was very obviously a Native French Speaker and English was her second language, this Sparrow Mutant had very strange feathers on her head that resebles a curly hair do, and she had big brown eyes with long lashes

"Where is my ettiquite?" The Sparrow giggled "Bonjour mes amis! Je m'appelle Undine Leoroux I am from Paris France."

"Gee." Raph snarked "I didn't notice."

Undine giggled again, it was an akward giggle

Edward this time stepped forward, he kissed the Sparrow feathery hand

"You are most gracious Miss Leroux." He said

Undine blushed, the fact is was visable through her feathers stunned Don and Mikey "You from Scotland?" Undine asked

"Yes." Edward said not wanting to explain he was actually from another planet "Pardon my bluntness but I am feeling rather hungry and I have low blood sugar..."

"Oh!" Undine started, not walking, but hopping as normal Sparrow tend to do "Follow me to the kitchen...I am a very good cook but if you need nourriture now, we have some leftover pizza..."

"Now you're talkin' my language!" Mikey said

Meanwhile in the bathroom. The bathtub was no big enough for a Human and a Human Sized Cat, so Marzipan had stripped naked, filled the tub with warm water, while Ichabod scrubbed her all over. Ichabod had removed his shirt, as he didn't want his spider silk shirt to get wet.

"I suppose you really did need this bath." Ichabod said "Your coat is full of mats!"

"Yeah..." Marzipan sighed as Ichabod tugged on the fur at her back "By the way...You said you had nightmares last night?"

"I did." Ichabod said

"I had a pretty vivid dream too..." Marzipan said "I think it was more then a dream...It was vision."

Ichabod became very still, Marzipan rarely had visions, when she did it was usaully important

"What was the vistion?" Ichabod asked

"I dreamed there will be a big storm tomorow." Marzipan said "A summer thunderstorm...I don't think we will be able to walk to this place tomorow...And if we don't leave soon enough we may have to stay here...The rain will start soon after sundown...I dreamed...That the Pig-Man is here...Watching and waiting...I saw his eyes Ichabod...He terrifies me!"

 _ **Read and review!**_


	19. Mutants and Masterminds

_**Hey Peeps! Watching some more Retro TV from my childhood like Muppet Babies, and I was thinking how awesome it would be if there was a show called the Mutant Babies featuring toddler Mutant Animals**_

As Marzipan finished her bath and Ichabod was drying her off with a towel, Marzipan sat in profound meditation as Cats often do...A thought crossed her mind.

"Ichabod..." She said "...Do youremember what the Turtles and Splinter said to us last night over supper?"

"I was too occupied with choking down that disgusting pizza to notice." Ichabod said as he rubbed her down "What did they say?"

"It was the story of how they came to be Mutated." Marzipan said "They said they were splashed by some glowing ooze that came from a cannister labeled TCRI...I didn't think much of it...Then I remembers...The glowing ooze that Mutated the five cubs at the Cincinatti Zoo...What were the four letters on what was left of the container?"

"TCRI..." Ichabod gasped "But...How could something from this universe get into our universe? I mean according to the zookeepers, the cannister fell from space like a meteor and just so happened to crash into the Cincinatti Zoo's nursrey spilling it's contents everywhere."

"Either a dimenstional rift...Or someone could have stolen it from this universe and either by accident or on purpoise send that cannister towards Earth." Marzipan said

"If there is a storm coming and there really is a dangerous fluke living in this mansion I want to get out of here are quickly as possible." Ichabod said

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the Turtles and Undine were enjoying a late Afternoon snack, Edward ate only a few bites and then excused himself to elsewhere.

"There are a lot of Mammals and Birds here..." Don said "I haven't seen any reptiles."

"Reptiles are among the rarest Mutants." Undine said "One prominant Reptile amongst us is a Feamale Snake...Named Morgan."

"Did you say...A Female?" Raph asked

"Yes..." Undine said "Females are by and large a rarity amongst Mutants...Here at Maison De Fauna the Mutant Population is two thirds male one third female...When one of us Females come into season...Everybody knows it."

"Why?" Don asked "I mean most vertabrates are split 50/50 along the genders so why would a disproportionate amount of the Mutant Animal population be male?"

Undine chuckled sadly "Donatello, you and your brothers are not the most common kind of Mutant...You were born by accidental exposure choses étranges...Strange Stuff when in 9 out of ten cases Mutants are created by l'expérimentation délibérée...Deliberate experimentation...Like myself...My Papa, Professor Leroux created me when I fell from my nest as an infant...He had created a miracle serum that could evolve any animal...Unfortunatly he was drunk when he made it...So he does not remember how he did it...And when he woke up he found someone had stolen nearly all of it...With just enough left for me."

"So you're saying...That because most Mutants are cherry picked to be Mutated by whoever is mutating them..." Don said "...And for whatever reason most of the time the Scientists are picking Male Animals."

"Male Animals are often selcted because Humans belive they will be stronger or more agressif." Undine said, she took a moment to take a bite out of a madeline cookie "A misguided belief that in every Species males are the biggest and strongest when in many species it is the Female who is big and strong...It may also be that most Human Scientist are male and they do not wish to engage in "la nature Femme" as it is."

Ichabod and Marzipan entered the kitchen, their clothes were a bit rumpled causing the Turtles to wonder if they were doing more then taking a bath

"I think there is a storm coming." Marzipan said "We betterleave before the sun sets."


	20. Who is Morgan?

_**Hey Peeps, looks like Belladonna isn't the only Fellowship Member with secrets**_

" _What is patriotism but the love of the food one ate as a child?"_

 _Lin Yutang_

"Well we certainly had a lovely time." Ichabod said "But I hear there may be a storm coming so..."

"Don't leave yet!" Undine exclaimed "Marzipan...You have yet to meet the other females of Maison De Fauna!"

"Actually Undine..." The scruffy Peacock entered the kitchen "Almost all the other Females are gone...Morgan took them into the Forest for some...Spooky seance or something like that."

"Oh." Undine said "I don't suppose I would have joined anyway...I don't believe in Ghosts."

At that moment Marzipan, Ichabod and even the Turtles felt a twinge of ironic awkwardness because all of them knew for a fact that ghosts WERE real for they all had interacted with a Ghost at some point in their lives.

"Mes amis, this Paon, is Robin Grayson...Our expert en informatique."

Robin blushed under his blue feathers "I'm just a hacker." He said

"Robin...You said ALMOST all of the other Females." Undine said "Who is left."

"These two." Came Edward's voice as he entered the kitchen with two Female Mice "The white footed mouse was sleeping under the berry bushes when the others were called to the seance and the jumping mouse had hiddin herself away apparently engaged in something to important to be disrupted."

"Well." Undine said "Why don't you introduce yourselves to our Guests?"

The White Footed Mouse yawned "I'm Briar Rose..." She said sleepily

THe Jumping Mouse, who had both a longer muzzle and shorter head-fur then Brair Rose, took a notebook and wrote "Call me Red."

"Are you mute Red?" Ichabod asked

"Not mute exactly..." Robin said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly "But she has this wierd voice, halfway between Mouse and Human...People who don't know her have a hard time understanding her...And she doesn't like her voice so she doesn't talk anymore then she has too."

Seeing Red's notebook gave Marzipan an idea, she took her own notebook out of her pocket.

"For quite a few years I worked as a cook." Marzipan said "If you don't mind could any of you tell me your favorite foods?"

"I thought you were in a hurry to leave."Leo said to Ichabod

Ichabod smiled and said "Marzipan knows what she's doing...We'll be done as soon as she's got a list of everyone's favorites."

Well, a few mutants gave her their favorite foods, Marzipan was incredibly surprised that Violet the Puma's favorite food was gummy bears...As a Cat Humanimal Marzipan couldn't taste sweetness but apparently Mutant Felines could...It seemed at Mutants had Human like Taste by default...And no one had to worry about chocolate allergies.

As they walked home, Marzipan studied the list she had made, looking at it over and over again as if she would discover a scietific pattern

The list read like this

Undine (Sparrow)-Madelines

Violet (Puma) Gummy Bears

Dr. Tailoss (Red Fox) Jerky Chew

Robin (Peacock) Tab Soda

Chairman Meow (Cat) Salmon

Brair Rose (Mouse)

Favorite Food-Raspberries

Favorite Drink-Espresso

Red (Jumping Mouse) Twizzlers

Ivervine (Tamandua) Ants and Termites

"Most of these are processed food I could buy at the store...One is raw fruit and as a Cat Humanimal I can't make sweets so I guess I'll have Jim bake the Madelines." Marzipan said

"Why did you do that survey?" Leo asked

"As a former slave...I know the pains of hunger, even as I was making gourmet meals for my captors..." Marzipan said "You never know who might be suseptable to a food bribe."

"YOu have tobe dealing with someone with low willpower and low principles to pull that off." Leo said "But...It seemed most of the Mutant Residents could fall under that description so...Who knows maybe you can pull it off."

"I've tried that trick with my brothers." MIkey said "And it only works with Donny, if I get him coffee he'll do stuff for me."

When they got home Belladonna rushed to greet them...Or more accuratly...Greet Donny.

"Hey Don!" Belladonna said "How did things go?"

"We learned quite a few things." Don said a blush forming on his cheeks "How about everyone come in the barn, and we'll give you the scoop."

April, Casey and Splinter were amazed by the sheer varity of Mutants that were living at Maison De Fauna...And the Fellowship Herd since they lived in a world where large amounts of Humanoid Animals were common really couldn't understand the surprise.

"So we found out there are several Pig Mutants living at the Mansion." Leo said "And one of them could be our Boar."

"We also know that Reptiles are a rariety among Mutants." Don said "So the four of us kind of stick out like sore thumbs...Also Females are a rarity with the Population of Maison De Fauna being two thirds male, one third female."

"So there is one Female Reptile with no of." Raph said "A Female Snake named Morgan."

At that moment, Bill's tail went strait with the tassel flared, his pupils shrank to pinpricks.

Ichabod knew that look, "Bill...Is there something on your mind?"

"Oh..." Bill said "I think a horsefly just bit me, that's all" Bill quickly tried to smooth his tail tassel "Summer, Bro...I love the weather but I hate the bugs that coem with it."

"Tell me about it." Raph said

Ichabod was not convinced, Humanimals are notoriously bad liars

"This Morgan Snake..." Bill said "What did she look like?"

"We never saw her." MIkey said "We only heard about her...She had taken most of the other Girls out into the woods for a seance or something."

The wheels in Bill's head are turning 'Calm down...' He thought to himself 'It's entirely possible that this is all a big coincidence...This could simply be a native mutant snake named Morgan...She might not even be a black mamba!'

At this point the rain was beginning to fall

"Wouldn't be dangerous to have a seance in the woods on a night like this?" Marzipan asked "I have a feeling this is going to be a big Summer thunderstorm." 

_**Read and review!**_


	21. One Stormy Night

_**From here on out, we will be on from time to time switch into the the perspective of the various residents of Maison De Fauna as well as the TMNT and the Fellowship Crew.**_

The storm was really coming down hard that night, the thunder and lightning drove some of the residents of Maison De Fauna to an early bedtime.

Undine was still up at midnight, typing furiously on her laptop computer (Not plugged in so there was no risk of a power surge) She was typing the next chapter of her ongoing story 'Princess of the Wind' a high fantasy story about a race of People who could switch between Human and Bird...And the Main Character the aformentioned Princess was considered an odd case for while both her Royal Parents shifted into Eagles for their Bird Form, The Princess Celine took the form of a Sparrow.

Robin had long since turned off his custom built computer, as the two of them sat together in the lounge, Robin took one look out the window and said "Those guys are nuts if they're having a seance in this weather!"

Dr. Tailoss walked by, a glass of wine in his hand "I'm pretty sure Morgan has the Gals at wherever she lives...Because we all know Morgan doesn't live in the Mansion or on the Garden Grounds so her residence has got to be somewhere in the woods."

"Where did you get that wine?" Undine asked

Tailoss took a sip of wine, licked his lips and sighed "From my own personal stash...I some nights I can't sleep without it."

At that moment Chaiman Meow was with his Human Family in a Country House far away from Casey's Farm House, Brair Rose and Red, had retreated to the Basement Room they both shared, Invervine was asleep in his place in the attic, Violet was trying to sleep despite the thunder and lightning giving him flashbacks

"We should really go to bed." Robin said noramlly he would be up until midnight, but at this moment even he was spooked by the storm.

Undine saved her progress, turned off her computer. And retreated to the room she shared with her Papa, the Human Scientist, Raoul Leroux.

Professor Leroux was sound asleep in his bed, in the upper left corner of the room was a nest-like bed, big enough for the small Sparrow Mutant, Undine flutter hopped up to her nest and with the rain pouring down and the thunder crashing she fell asleep.

At Casey's farmhouse April, Splinter, Minsk and Jim had put their culinarry talents together to create and grand Organic feast for everyone, using anything they could find there was enough food to for both the Herbivores and the Carnivores.

At midnight, Ichabod settled down with Marzipan, the barn windows were shut tight this time.

"I wish Gooblies was here." Ichabod said "Gooblies...Was Ichabod Plush Lobster he had ever since he was very small...It was the one toy he took with him to the Fellowship. Ichabod left Gooblies back at Felly Forest for the Toy's safety but he desperatly wished he had him now.

"Ichabod..." Marzipan said "...Will you share dreams with me tonight?"

"I think I will." Ichabod said and so they touched foreheads

"Dream a dream and see..." Marzipan yawned

"...What a dream can be." Ichabod yawned as the two of them drifted into dream land

At that moment Bill could not sleep...He tossed and turned, at that moment he realized he was not the only one not asleep, Belladonna was awake to, and she was...Talking to Donatello...Bill could swear he thought the Natives of this universe left to go back to the Farmhouse after supper...Were the Ninjas really that good at sneaking around?

Bill shifted his ears to hear what they were saying

"It's so nice so came to stay with me tonight." Belladonna said

"It's the least I can do." Don chuckled "For once I'm glad to have some company while I reserch..."

 _ **If you know where the 'Dream a dream and see' thing is from...You are a total kid of the 80s...Or total Muppet fan...Either one.**_


	22. Of Sweet Kisses Dream

_**OK, Here is where Belladonna and Donatello's relationship gets a bit of a boost, are you holding on tightly to your Ninja Turtle plushies? Cuz this is where the ride starts to get bumpy**_

 _Time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers._

 _And in this state she gallops night by night_

 _Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love;_

 _O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight,_

 _O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees,_

 _O'er ladies' lips, who straight on kisses dream,_

 _Excerpt of Mercurtoo Speech from Romeo and Juiliet_

Now when Ichabod and Marzipan began to share their dreams...They had a bit of trouble on who's dream to follow.

Ichabod found himself in an Victorian style garden, surrounded by a white wall with flowering ivy climbing the walls, fully bloomed roses of every color imaginable littered the scene, above the sun was shining brightly and white as marshmallow clouds flowed across the sky.

In the garden was a table with a tea set of white Bone China with blue pictures on it.

"Where are you Marzipan?" Ichabod called into the either

"I'm over here!" Came Marzipan's voice from above

Ichabod turned and saw that half the dream was divided, one half was his sunny garden, and Marzipan's half was of floating in outer space, Marzipan herself was floating three feet above his head, wearing a costume made entirely of glittering gems.

At that moment it became increasingly clear to both of them started the ritual with a specific ream they wanted to dream and both manifested, one would have to come over the the other's dream and give up their own...

For a few moments they were silent and then Marzipan said "Gee Ichy...As much fun as a garden tea party sounds right now...I think it would be better if you came over here."

"Well Marzi..." Ichabod said "As much as I would enjoy plumbing the depths of time and space...I think it would be better if you came over here."

Another brief moment of silence

"I'm not coming over to your side!" Both of them snapped at once, then realized there were starting a spat over a trivial shared dream night and both instantly regretted their outburst

"Maybe we can find a compromise?" Marzipan said "Find something we would both like tonight?"

"Well..." Ichabod said "Do you have any ideas?"

Marzipan rubbed her chin in thought "Our new Turtle friends are from New York right?"

"They are." Ichabod said

"And remembering our time with the Mutant Cubs caused me to remember a computer game I played with them...A very old game from the 20th Century that we had on Mizzer...Based on a 20th century show for Children that taught you about the alphabet...I was thinking about the backround of the game...I think it was based on a New York location...Coney Island was it called?"

"Oh yes! Coney Island!" Ichabod said "I know lot of old Earth memrobelia dipicting that place!"

"I was imaging a Coney Island at night scene like in that game I played with the cubs...Dark night...Blue moon reflecting on the water...A glowing ferris wheel...Nobody around but us?"

"Well that does sound romantic..." Ichabod chuckled :Very well, let's shift the scene together..."

So together they reimangined the scene, and it instantly became a beautiful night at Coney Island.

Back in the waking world, Bill was still watching Belladonna and Donatello, and for the record they were doing actual reserch, Donatello, having so much information from the new mutants he had met, was categorizing all this new info in his files in his laptop and Belladonna was watching with intense fascination, both their back were turned to Bill, neither of them knew he was awake and watching them.

Then, next to Bill, Bob suddenly awoke

At this point that Bill and Bob will be speaking in a language called 'Animalese' what we know as basic animal noises...Every Animal speaks Animalese, merely differing in 'accents' for simplicity's sake I will do the Animorphs thing and use to signify Animalese Speech.

Bob Bill lowed as quietly as he could Look over there

Bob put on his glasses and looked at Belladonna and Donatello

So that's where the smell of Turtle musk was coming from. Bob bubbled in Catish Animalese

Turtle musk? Bill cocked his head and sniffed Uh oh... Bill felt his fur stand on end

I think I know what you're thinking. Said Bob

Belladonna's coming into season! They both exclaimed as quietly as possible

And we none of us thought to bring sacred herbs with us! Bob lamented

'Sacred Herbs' are a kind of plant Female Humanimals take when they come into heat to lower their libedo and their 'heat stink' and in exchange gives them cramps and irritability like when Human omen have their period, the purpoise of this is to make sure they do not have flings with every male they come across, and so that Males don't go into blind lust and do everything they can to have sex with them...With sacred herbs, the females are still fertle and able to concieve but not causing riots everywhere they go.

OK Bill said We need to take out the Turtle before he does something he'll later regret. Follow my lead.

Don was so absorbed in his reserch he was not on as gaurd as he should have been, he didn't know what hit him when Bill and Bob tackled him, but he was quick to respond with fists and feet, Bill and Bob had to withdraw after some serious blows to their respective eyes and noses.

"What the shell was that about?!" Done asked furiously

 _ **Next chapter...There will be a heated argument which I'm saving for the next chapter because it's late Iand I'm not the best at writing nasty moments so I need to prepare myself**_


	23. Something Wicked This Way Comes

_**I'm not very good at writing intense arguments...Here goes...**_

"Bill! Bob!" Belladonna yelled "What is the matter with you two?!"

That woke up everyone in the barn, Ichabod and Marzipan were had their shared dream shattered.

"Oh geez..." Ichabod yawned "...I was enjoying that dream..."

"Belladonna!" Bill yelled "You're coming into heat!"

"I am not!" Belladonna exclaimed "I'm..." Then she realized "I am in heat."

"Crivens!" Edward exclaimed "Does anyone have the herbs?"

"No." Bob sighed "None of us thought to bring the herbs with us when we started this trip."

"Hold it! Hold it!" Don got out the pile of hay he had beem shoved "What the shell is going on here?!"

"Belladonna is coming into heat, unless we get a specific special herb...Every Male in the Barn will go mad with lust trying to have sex with the Dragon...Well except me, I'm immune because I'm on the other team."

"You mean you're..." Don started to say

"Yes." Bob said "I'm into males...Got an isue with that?"

"No, no..." Don said quickly "...I'm no bigot...What is this 'herb' you speak of?"

"We call it a Sacred Herb." Matoaka said "It's dark green, looks like parsley but tastes much more bitter, it can be consumed raw, liquified or in pill form...We are not sure where we can find it in this world."

"Who can even walk outside in this weather?!" Marzipan said shivering as the thunder boomed and the rain poured

"I could." Bob said "I won't drown because I'm a fish, and as a swamp species I'm used to mud...And my psychic sense of direction will guide me back to the well...But it would be a long way..."

"Oh I'll go!" Belladonna exclaimed "As a Water Dragon I'm in no danger from storms, and since I'm the one in heat...I better go before the lust takes over my brain."

Before anyone could stop her, she exited the barn and zoomed into the sky, high above the storming coulds, above the storm she could see the moon and the glittering stars above.

"Belladonna..." Came a voice from seemingly nowhere

"Who's there?!" Belladonna whipped her head around "Is someone calling my name."

"Belladonna..." The Voice came again, more clear and deep this time, a see through creature came galloping over the clouds, Belladonna gasped, she was looking at a ghost! The Ghost of King Lee!

"Belladonna..." The Unicorn said "What are you doing out here tonight? It is not safe."

"P-Please Your Highness." Belladonna stammered "I have come into heat...And we have no Sacred Herbs with us."

The Unicorn Ghost cocked his head, and then sighed "I will give you the Herbs you need." He said "Because tonight you must not be outside."

"Why?" Belladonna was genuinly baffled "I"m a Water Dragon storms are no danger to me."

"This is no natuaral summer thunderstorm." King Lee said darkly "This storm was conjured by dark enchantment."

"Conjured?!" Belladonna exclaimed, feeling more and more petrified with fear "By who?"

Just then, a Fairy clad in a dress made of leaves and flowers and dark green hair flowing in the wind, floated up to Belladonna in her hands a generous amount of the sacred herb

"This is enough Herb for a day and a half." King Lee said "Eat and go back to the barn...You have spent too much time out here already."

Belladonna heeded the warning, ate the Herb and flew back down to Earth.

"You guys are not going to believe this..." Belladonna said as she evered dripping wet.

After hearing about the Ghost of King Lee, and the info that this storm was conjured, the Fellowship crew and Donatello felt a mix of strange emotions, Donatello feeling a mix of fear...For he knew everyone in this world was now in grave danger but his family still had no idea who this enemy was...Matoaka felt bot sadness and happinesss knowing even in death, her Dad still sought to protect her and her herd, Ichabod, felt a deep sense of dread, reminded of his own mortality and held Marzipan a bit more tightly.

Bill...Well know he was convinced beyond the shadow of a doubt that this Snake called Morgan was the same Snake he knew, too much added up, this didn't seem to be a world where sorcery was common, and the theory that the Pig-Man was funding Maison De Fauna and supplying it with advanced technology could easily be applied to Morgan...And the Pig-Man...He could just be a thug...A random nobody hired or forced to steal the Crown for Morgan, for she knew that the Fellowship crew knew her, knew her scent and her face...Why risk herself when she can get a random nobody to do the dirty work for her? Too much added up...It had to be her!

Bill was silent, he said none of this thoughts aloud, he was determened as soon as it was morning, that he would set out alone...And find Morgan before it was too late.

 _ **By the pricking of my opposable thumbs, something wicked this way comes!**_


	24. The Eye of the Storm

_**This will be a short chapter, our final OC Mutant played by my RPG Friends will be Pumpkin a False Vampire Bat Mutant played by my friend Sierra**_

Early the next morning the rain began to slow down, it was still drizzling but the sun was shining.

Robin and Dr. Tailoss were awake and having breakfast, when Morgan came back with the 19 females.

It Maison De Fauna there were 66 Mutant residents, 22 of which were females, The Females shuffled nto the mansion wrapped in cloaks, Neither Robin not Tailoss could see any of their eyes.

Morgan slithered in, a Black Mamba Snake, who for some reason, and black hair on her head, and human like breasts, she claimed it was because she was fused with Human genes during her time in the lab, which sounded legit to the other Mutants.

"Oh my..." Sighed Morgan "What an adventure! What a storm! The Girls got a bit spooked last night at the sence."

"They look half dead." Tailoss remarked as the Females shuffled off towards the bedrooms.

"They're merely tired." Said Morgan "Give them a few hours rest and they'll be back to their old selves in no time."

With that Morgan slithered out as quickly as she came.

Tailoss and Robin looked at each other.

"Think we should inforn Dear Leader about this?" Asked Robin

"Not yet..." Tailoss said "Morgan is Dear Leader's most trusted advisor...We can't make accusatations without any proof."

Meanwhile at Casey's farm, the Heroes of the Fellowship greeted the dawn, the sight of the rainbow across the sky, filled Matoaka with hope...It was a sign...She knew it.

Meanwhile, Bill had to find Morgan...But how to get to her without anyone else knowing? He couldn 't slip away without aying where he was going, they would follow his scent...Then Bill realized he could say he was going to Maison De Fauna to only take a look around and he would come back in half an hour...The Half-Direct Appraoch...The truth but not the entire truth.

But as he was making his request to have the map so he good go the Maison De Fauna, Ichabod pulled him aside.

"I'm afraid Bill that I need you to get back to the well." Ichabod said "Remember what Belladonna said last night? She recived enough herb for a day and a half but that's not very long, and we should get enough Sacred Herb for multiple females."

Bill's ears drooped, he knew what Ichabod said was true they were in desperate need for some Sacred Herb and if he appeared too eager to get to the Mansion his herd might ask questions, so he agreed to let Ichabod mount him and they rode towards the well.

Meanwhile at Maison De Fauna Undine had slept unusaully late, partially because she had stayed up so late but also because shewas never an early bird on rainy days.

But when she awoke, she awoke from the most fantastic dream! Bursting with inspiration, the Sparrow fluttered down to her computer desk to add you dream to her story. So eager to get to work, she didn't realize she had unexpected guest in the room with her.

As she started typing furiously...She felt something wet on the crown of her head, then more wetness and steady trickle of wet.

She looked up and she saw...Hanging upside down above her, was Pumpkin, the False Vampire Bat Mutant, snoring and drooling, Pumpkin was so named because she was found late one night in the garden gorging herself on the milk-fed pumpkins, her love of the gourds earned her, ner name...As she came to Maison De Fauna with no name only a serial number...She came to the Mansion thin and weak and covered with scars, overtime she had healed, but she still had a strong distrust of the Humans who lived in the Mansions with their Mutant Companions.

"Pumpkin!" Undine chirped "Pumpkin wake up! You're drooling on me!"

But Pumpkin seemed to be in a near coma, so Undine took a nearby Quarterstick (Kept in the room in case self defense is needed.) And knocked down the Bat

"Pumpkin!" Undine yelled "What are you doing in my room?!"

When the Bat opened her eyes, Undine gasped, something was not right... 


	25. Wild Kratts Cameo

_**Hey everyone! I guess I've just added the Kratt Brothers into the mix, as the Wild Kratts are now entering the story and will appear in future chapters, I think it's hilarious how much the Wild Kratts Team are underestimating the Mutants in this chapter thinking they might have intelligence comparable to Humans because...Obviously they haven't met Donatello yet.**_

As Bill and Ichabod entered the Well Portal and reentered their home world, Ichabod and Bill looked around, the sun was shining, the sky was blue and it would a beautiful March Day if it were not for the fact that everywhere outside the Felly Forest was barren.

"Fossil!" Ichabod called out "Rodan! We have an emergancy! We need some Sacred Herb!"

"Bill!" Fossil exclaimed "Ichabod! How goes the hunt?"

"We think we might be getting closer." Bill said "We've discovered an entire mansion with Mutant Animals living there...We think a Humanimal from our world is providing them with cloaking devices so they can stay hidden from Humans."

Fossil and Rodan were completely silent for a moment, not sure what to make of this discovery.

"So...You need Sacred Herb?" Fossil said "Rodan, go fetch the Herb, while I go over the situation with Bill and Ichabod."

Rodan saluted and sped off.

"The four Humanimals who recieved your blood have now regained all their strengh." Fossil said

"Thank goodness." Ichabod said

"They have not forgotten what Dr. Feral did to them and nearly did to them." Fossil said darkly "And like Matoaka they wish to liberate all the native animals Feral's holding captive, It took everything within my power to hold them back, to keep them from charging back down the well...Of course with no more cabins they couldn't stay in Felly Forest...Batgirl and Robin came by and offered to let them stay at one of Gotham's finest hotels

"How did that go?" Ichabod asked, knowing Humanimals don't have the best opion of Gotham.

"Well..." Said Fossil

 _Flashback_

"So we're totally cool with you Humanimals staying in Gotham." Robin said

"You'll be on stand by in case you're needed." Said Batgirl

The Python, the Cockroach, the Sea Snake and Cat looked at each other.

Crickwing the Cockroach spoke first

"The short answer is no." The Cockroach said "The long answer is Ah hell no!"

"Asking a Humanimal if he or she would like an extended stay in Gotham is asking a Humanimal if he or she wants an extended stay at a taxidermy shop." Ellen Tabby said "We only go there if we absoulutely have to, we never LIKE going there."

"Why?" Batgirl asked "What's the reason."

"Joker's there." Ellen replied

"You have to admit she's got a good point." Said Robin

 _END FLASHBACK_

"So the four them settled for staying in a nearby fallout shelter with a man named Mr. Plinket." Said Fossil

Rodan came back with the Sacred Herb, after filling Bill's saddlebags Bill and Ichabod turned to go, Rodan called after them "Do you think there are any scientists on this Alternate Earth who wouldn't dissect a talking animal?"

"I would like to think so." Ichabod said "I've met some Humans who are friends with the Mutant Animals so hopefully there ae scientists who would seek friendship with them as well."

On that alternate Earth, world reknowned Zoologists Chris and Martin Kratt had spent the past two months studying the Mutant Animal phenomia.

They started noticing strange things on their security cams they placed around wildlife preserves to catch poachers, Animals that had the size and spape of Human Beings walking around, at first the Wild Kratts team thought they were merely People in animal suits, but then when they saw Bird Mutants and Bat Mutants flying like normal, they knew these were some kind of Mutants, but Mutants unlike anything they had ever seen before not even Famous Mutant Outbreak of 2005

Serching the wildlife preserves for the source of the Mutations, Aviva found canisters of waste from the long gone TCRI facility, it wasn't that TCRI was disposing of their waste in the preserves, someone was taking the cannisters, breaking them in the Wildlife Preserves and leaving them for wildlife to wander into.

So the Wild Kratts team did the noble thing and personally cleaned up other people's messes.

"Do you think we should tell the authorities what's going on?" Asked Jimmy Z

"For once I don't think so." Chris, "I mean...You see the extent of the Mutantations, Animals grow or in some cases shrink, to Human size and shape, grow opposable thumbs and from what we've seen the ability to manipulate tools just like a Human...If these Mutants really do have near-human intelligence it might cause a massive freak out if the general population knew that this Ooze is turning Animals Human-Like."

"Yeah." Martin said "Not to mention what people like Zach Varmitech, Donita and Gourmand might do."

"The best we can do is try to stop anymore Mutations from happening before the whole ecosystem is out of wack." Cris said "And try to find the Mutants that are already here and secure them before they or anyone else gets hurt."

That had been one month ago, this very day they got a call from Wild Kratts Kid, Melissa Reynolds in Northhampthon Mass, saying at one in the morning her Granpa's organic dairy farm had been attacked by what looked like a Pig that would walk on its hind legs.

Needless to say the Wild Kratts were there ASAP.

Melissia was there with her Grandpa, his arm was in a cast but otherwise he looked OK, Melissia however was weeping

"I feel so bad!" Melissia sobbed "I didn't want to use the shotgun, but the Pig was gonna kill Grandpa, I shot the Pig and he limped away bleeding."

"It's OK Melessia..." Martin soothed "Even when you love Animals...You gotta protect your family."

"So this Pig was atacking your Cattle, and then attacked you?" Chis asked Farmer Reynolds

"Yes." Said the Old Farmer, "Brought down one of my best cows and when I got there, the Pig was already halfway through her."

"I know Pigs are omnivores, but normally they scavenge their meat or eat very small animals." Chris said "Not take down a fully grown Cow!"

"If it's a Mutant...It might be changing for who knows what reason." Martin said "So you're sure, it was standing on it's hind legs..."

"Yes." Farmer Reynolds said "And instead of trotters, it had hands...Actually why am I calling the Pig an it...It was definatly a Boar, you couldn't miss that fact, with him standing upright...And that voice...It spoke with a Man's voice."

That sent chills down Chris and Martin's spines

"It...Spoke to you?" Chris gasped

"Yes." The old Farmer said "And it had a completely Human Voice...First the Pig grinned at me and then he said to be clear as day...'I live for the hunt' and them bum rushed me and latched onto my arm before I could do anything, if Melessia hadn't grabbed my shotgun I'd have been a goner.

For a few moments, everyone was silent, there was no turning back no, the Mutants were as intelligent Humans and they could and would attack humans.

Farmer Reynolds broke the scilence by saying "That Pig...His eyes...His voice...This Animal is not just a Mutant...He's evil."

Martin froze at those words "Evil?" He said "There can't be any evil Animals."

 _ **Oh Martin Kratt dont't be so naive, anyway read and review!**_


	26. New Friends Old Foes

_**After a few reviews and comments I've gotten I have two things to say...1 is yes I know I have spelling and grammer errors I'll try to fix those later but try to deal with it for know and 2 people 'skimming 'these chapters I'm going to tell you right now that this is not a story you should 'skim' this is a dense multilayered work that you need to pay close attention to because every detail is importent like a Nancy Drew mystery, this work is a somewhat experimental fanfic so try to keep an open mind and to read between the lines I am not the kind of author who gives flowery descriptions of the characters feelings like 'Leonardo felt as though his very soul had been broken, if he had a blade he would commit seppuku, his drops of life blood smattering ground' that's not how I work, I let my characters speak through their actions more then their words**_

Later in the day, Belladonna and Donatello went into the forest to talk...Alone.

"So..." Belladonna sighed and she lay on her back allowing the summer flowers she was crushing to leave their scent on her "How many mutants did you see Maison De Fauna?"

"More then I could count." Donatello said as he sat down beside her "I didn't see any reptiles and very few females, in fact Undine, a Female Sparrow Mutant confirmed that the males outnumber the females by a large margin."

"Were you hoping to meet a Girl Turtle there?" Belladonna asked, she was not in anyway envious or possesive she was merely curious.

Donatello blushed "I wasn't thinking about that at all..." He said shyly "Although I have thought about...Many times..." He trailed off

Belladonna nuzzled Don with her muzzle urging him to continue

"I've often thought about the fact that...My brothers and I...All male...When we die...That'll be it...No genetic legacy, total extinction."

Belladonna's eyes widened and nostrils flared, in her universe, Humanimals had the unique ability to breed with any other sexually reproducing species, from Humans, to Humanimals of a totally different species, (Like a Mammal and a Fish) to even Extra-Terriestrial life forms, Matoaka getting impregnatated by Zander was the first known instance of a Humanimal interbreeding with a Non-Earthling, it is not known if their were any previous cases that have simply never been documented, she had taken for granted that non-Humanimal species can not interbreed with each other.

"Donatello..." Belladonna started to say...But then...A twig snapped, someone was in the forest with them!

"Get down!" Don said thinking it was an intruder

But instead it was Bill, alone and tromping loudly through the forest,upwind the two reptiles so he couldn't smell them at the moment, he was muttering very loudly about a 'Snake-Woman Traitor'

Once Bill was out of sight and ear shot, Belladonna said "That doesn't sound good."

"He's heading to the Mansion." Don said

"You follow him." Belladonna said "Youknow the terrian better, and there is no way someone as big as I am can move through this dense forest unoticed."

So Donatello followed the Bull sillently, as a Ninja, through the forest, halfway to Maison De Fauna, Bill, stopped, he sniffed and he sniffed, Don knew he was in no danger of being smelled as he was staying downwind.

Then, without warning, Bill darted off far from the Mansion, this was unexpected, Don had to try his hardest to keep up the Bull, who could run nearly as fast as a Horse, finally, Bill stopped, he was now in a Clearing in the Forest, Don had to stay in the trees to avoid being seen, and in the clearing gathering mushrooms and wild herbs, was a beautiful Black Mamba Snake Humanimal

She was unlike any Reptiles Don had ever seen, for one thing, she had long balck hair that Don was fairly sure was not a wig, and she had...Breasts, real mammery glands on her chest.

 _ **The TMNT Mirage Comics did an issue dealing with the Turtles impending genetic crisis due to having no females, it was called 'Sons of the Silent Age' and it was adapted into the 2k3 cartoon however, the whole issue of the Turtles having no females to procreate with was completley left out in favor of a 'saving the earth' message**_


	27. Old Wounds

_**Now we get to the history of Bill and Morgan**_

 _Remember, A dog will look down when he's done wrong. A snake will look you right in the eye..._

Donatello watched intently, Bill was watching the Snake from an overhang above, slowly he drew closer and closer.

Bill knew there was no way he could sneak up on Morgan, and even if he could sneaking up on venomous snakes is always a bad idea, so at that point, he lowed, to let her know he was here.

Morgan looked up at him, and she smiled

"Bill..." She crooned sweet and wild honey "I never expected to find you here! What on Earth brings you to this universe?"

"I could ask the very same of you." Bill said

"I came here to get away from it all." Morgan said as she plucked another mushroom for her basket "I sought a world where I could be free, free to be myself."

"And you come to a world where you could risk being dissected and have your blood harvested?" Bill asked always making sure to never take his eyes off her, as she could try something at any moment."

"You're only in danger if you are weak, or foolish or both." Morgan said "I am niether of those things, why don't you come down here and talk."

"I know better then to tangle with someone full of venom who isn't on my side." Bill said

Morgan then looked at Bill and said "Bill, you are in no danger from me...I won't hurt you, I've gotten past what happened on Asteroid B-17, and have no hard feelings about any of it."

Bill was more then a bit surprised "You really mean that?" He asked trembling

"Yes Bill...I do." Morgan's words seemed to ring with sincerity. Bill felt if nothing else, she really meant she had no hard feelings

"I believe you." Bill said and he leaped from the overhang to meet her.

"So...You like living in the temperate woodlands?" Bill asked "I wouldn't think a Tropical Snake like yourself would enjoy living so far North."

"I can deal with some cold." Morgan said with a shrug "A bit of winter hibernation can do wonders for your body and mind."

"I presume you've met some of the local talking animals." Bill said

"Yes." Morgan said "They are charming in their own way, even if they are incredibly primitive compared to us Humanimals."

From his perch, Donatello felt his blood boil, this Snake with her high-and-mighty attitude, none of the cultural posturing done by the Fellowship crew reached this leval of arrogance.

Trying to think of what to ask next, before she could start asking hom questions, Bill said "What do you eat in this land? On my first night here I had some truly disgusting pizza."

"I have had to adapt in order to blend in with the Mutant Population." Morgan said "It seems that the Mutant Animals are omnivores and all can eat Human Food without issue, in fact they seem to prefer Human Food, I have not seen many Herbivore Species, and I'm not sure any of them even try to stick to a vegetarian diet. As for me...I have come to realize that I can get some nutriants from plant and dairy matter despite what I was led to believe, I think like Mutants, all Humanimals are omnivores, capable of eating whatever the enviroment provides us...But some of us, cling to our ancestrial diet out of principle rather then for genuine health reasons."

Bill's ears perked up "Really?" Bill asked "My Dad said that if I ever ate meat it would give me liver disease."

"He may have said that, but did he prove it?" Asked Morgan "Maybe you should try meat some time and you'll see it's an Old Herbivore's Tale to keep their children from eating meat."

Bill stamped his hoof "Well since that's not going to happen, I guess I'll have to live in total uncertainty...I also remember the stories that if you stayed outside your home universe too long you get homesick and die."

Morgan gave a sort of hissing laugh that Snake People tend to do "Do you see this band of gold around my neck?" She asked

"Yeah..." Bill said "It kind of looks like you're wearing the one ring around your neck."

"As long as I wear this...I am protected from the dreaded sickness that befalls cross dimentional travelers."

"Well." Bill said "It's starting to get late, I better head back."

"Do visit again sometime!" Morgan said cheerfully

As Bill reentered the forest, a dark shadow dropped down in front of him and rose revealing Donatello

"Hey Bill." Don said

"How...How long were you there?!" Bill stammered

"Long enough to hear your entire conversation." Don said

 _ **Eavesdropping! The most fun you can have as a Ninja!**_


	28. Time Lord Kidnapped

_**And now for something diffeerent...**_

 _We interupt this fanfiction to bring you this important news bulliten! Lord Simultaneous AKA Marcus Sandelheim who I'm going to refer to as Marcus from this point forward because I don't want to have to pronounce his Time Lord name again, The most powerful member of the Council of the 79th Leval of Null-Time has been violently kidnapped by strange creatures who refer to themselves as The Hatemongers, we have absolutely no footage of these creatures and eye witnesses said that this creatures seemed to cause pain to the eyes merely by gazing at them...They spirited away Marcus to a time and space beyond seeing, specifically to the time of the_ _ **THIRD MELLENIAL BARRRIER**_ _that prevents anyone from going past June 10th 2986 A.D. They have left a ransom note specifically for Renet Tilley, the apprentice of Marcus, the note demands that Renet go to the 77th Leval specifically to Time Twist 8 20X6 and fetch four Anthropomophized Animal known in that dimenstion as Humanimals to the Third Millllenial Barrier in exchange for Marcus and three other Time Lords who have not been indintified yet, if the Specific Humanimals are not delivered within Three Orbital Cycles Marcus and the three other Time Lords will be sacrificed in a ritual that could spell the end for time and space as we know it...Needless to say Renet is distressed about the whole situation for the Note demands that she and she alone must fetch the Humanimals and bring them to the Hatemongers, it should be noted that Time Twist 8 20X6 of the 77th Leval has also been blocked to all time travelers for reasons no one can dicipher, how Renet will get past that barrier to get the Humanimals is beyond me...Renet has declined to comment at this time but looking at the note, the Four Humanimals requested are...Crickwing the Cockroach, Cryrus the Unsinkable Sea Snake, Sahara the Burmese Python and Ellen Tabby the Domestic Cat, we have no idea who these creatures are or why the Hatemongers want them we'll bring you more of this story as it develops, ...This is Clive Martian signing off_


	29. The Doomed Romance of Asteroid B-17

_**That news report that was the previous chapter will come into play later**_

The sun was nearly setting on the Farm when Donatello and Bill came back, a lot had happened in that time, most notably Bob got a sudden, severe case of 'Oracle Sickness' the visions he saw were so horrific so unspeakably grotesque that he was hit with a sudden bout of nausea raced to the nearest bathroom and promptly started wretching for some time, Ichabod and Kong came in to find the poor Catfish passed out with his face in the toilet bowl.

"Poor guy." Kong said "Must have had a doozy of vision...And that can only mean...More trouble for us."

"I've never seen Oracle Sickness this bad." Ichabod said "Has it ever been this bad before."

"He's never vomited before." Kong said as he gathered the Catfish Boy in his massive arms "So I don't know how this relates to what then the future troubles are or how bad they will be...I'll put him on the sofa to rest and you fetch him a soda for when he wakes up."

Bob was still out cold when Bill and Don arrived, at that point Marzipan had discovered an ancient swing hanging from an old oak tree and it was still in good condition so she decided to test it out, Ichabod finding her testing the swing decided he would give her a push, and the two of them were having a great time when they heard Jim's Red Squirrel chattering

"Bill is back! Everybody gather in the barn! It's important!"

Soon everyone but Bob was gathered in the barn, Human, Humanimal and Mutant.

"Bob got some bad visions and started upchucking." Kong explained "He's chilling out on the couch right now, I think he's going to be out of commision for a while."

"Maybe it's better this way." Bill said the blush on his cheecks showing easily through his white fur "I don't want my one blood brother to hear what this."

"Wait?!" Raph exclaimed "Blood brother?! You mean to say that you and that fish are related by blood?!"

"Yes." Bill said

"How?" Mikey asked

"Do you really want to hear that story?" Bill asked "Or something that might be relavant to solving this whole mystery."

Everyone conceded that they would rather hear this sordid story then a story of how a Fish could be a blood brother to a Bull.

"OK." Bill said taking a deep breath "It's offical, Morgan is in this world and she's been living in this world for quite some time."

"Who's Morgan?" Ichabod asked

"You don't know..." Bill started to say but then he remembered how recent Ichabod's joining the crew was, in a very short time Ichabod felt like any other Herd Brother to him

"Morgan is a Snake Girl." Bill said "Specifically a Black Mamba...She claimed she fought as one of the many Humanimal Soldiers in the Earth Rebellion we led...And keep in mind we had like over a trillion Wild and Feral Humanimals serving us in those days there was no way we could have counted all of them with none of the Human Technology, so she may very well have been in our army on the fringes but despite all that, for some reason she decided to turn traitor to her own kind and join a crew of Space Bandits, Space Bandits loyal to the Wrangler Empire!"

"OK." Mikey said "I know you guys explained that that in your Universe the Federation is the good guys trying to free all the Humanimals and the Wrangler Empire dudes are trying to keep them all slaves...If she is a Humanimal...How did she not get enslaved..."

"The Bandits she was working for are a bit more...Loosey-goosey in their conduct then the Official Armed Forces of the Empire." Bill said "As Bandits they were criminals to the Empire as well, they merely preferred the Empire's Rules which were pretty soft on Human Crimanals to the Federation's rules of 'You do the crime, you do the time'

Bill looked at Ichabod, Edward, and Marzipan, this was exactly one year before you three joined us." Bill said "Edward, we hadn't officailly met yet but I'm pretty sure you knew of us by reputation."

"The leaders of the slave rebellion? How could I have not?" Edward chuckled "But you had had countless run-ins with my wretched first cousin."

"Duchess Bimbolurlina." Bill chuckled "Our favorite punching bag."

"Can we please get to the important parts?" Leo asked

Bill exhaled sharply "We came across the bandits in an Asteroid Field." He clutched his temples remembering those moments "We were quite shocked when we saw amongst the Human Crew there was a Humanimal! It didn't seem real...We stood there on that Asteriod in our Space Suits, and among the twelve Human Bodies on the opposing side there was one legless serpentine body, we couldn't comprehend it at first how could one of our own, aid their own oppresstion? Maybe she was being forced to fight against her will...Maybe she was being mind controlled...None of us were willing to believe that a Member of our own Kind could possibly be a traitor, Humanimals are always loyal and true because that's what a Humanimal is..."

Bill looked wistfully at the setting sun "It was Morgan herself who suggested that all of us fight inside the asteriod, for inside this particular asteriod was Plants that provided oxygen and strange mutanted animal life...No offense to you guys."

"Don't worry." Mikey said "We're cool."

We went into the Asteriod, took off our heavy, clunky space suits and engaged in battle, in actualllity the Bandits' own sense of sportsmanship and fair play turned out to be their undoing, for a bunch of Humans are no match for Humanimals in a fair fight, then, at one point, I got too close to a slippery downward tunnel, a slipped, and thankfully a merely slided down the slippery slope into a pitch black cavern."

"And we were unable to rescue you right away." Matoaka said "Because at that point the Mutants came forth in our chamber and everyone had to flee.

"And that's when this whole mess began..." Bill said

 _ **Flashback**_

Bill, weakened from the intense fight and dazed from the tumble he took, lay on his stomach trying to get his bearings back

"Oh..." He groaned "Bill, you're now up the River Styx without a paddle this time, trabbed in a pitch black pit full of mutated monsters."

Bill's ears perked up when he heard the sounds of breating and footsteps

"By the Great Spirit!" He gasped "Here they come now! Maybe if I play dead they won't notice me!"

But the Beasts came closer and closer

"Why look my Mutated Brothers." Said one voice "I believe we have found ourselves a delcious meal this day!"

"Yes." Said another voice "Let us devour the Earthling!"

"I don't know you guys..." Came a third voice "It's a Bull, you know how fatty they are and I'm trying to watch my intake."

"Good point." Said the Other "I could do without the transfats."

"You guys should look into Atkins." Said the first voice as they slowly walked away "Xi's on it and he can have all the Bulls he wants as long as he doesn't have any bread with them."

"Ugh! That can't be good for you in the long run." Was the final words Bill heard before their scent left the cavern."

Bill breathed a sigh of relief "But the next monsters probobly won't be on a diet." He swished his tail back and forth as he tried to think what to do next, he then tried rising to his hooves, but his limbs were too wobbly and he fell right back down again. That's when he heard the sounds of something else coming

"Easy Bill..." The Bull pulled himself into a fetal postion, "Whatever hellspawn is coming I hope it chokes on my horns.

But then came the familar smell of Earth Snake and a cheery voice said "Hi!"

"You?!" Bill exclaimed "What are you doing here? Come back to finsih me off?"

"No." The Snake Girl said "I don't want to hurt you Bill."

"You got an interesting means of accomplishing that Morgan." Bill said as he tried to get back on his hooves.

"I never wanted to fight you guys." Morgan said "I once fought for your army during the inital rebellion, but as a Mage I was seeking a rare artifact and these guys were gracious enough to let a Humanimal join there crew because my Mage Powers were needed."

Bill became quiet as he took that in.

"Here." Morgan said as she handed him something in the dark "Have some sweet liquoice root, it will restore your enegry and cool you down after that intense fight."

The root didn't smell like it was poisoned so Bill accepted the sweets and as he started to crew he felt his engergy being restored to him.

He gulped down the roots for he would chew them as cud later "What exactly happened up there after I fell down?" He asked

"Well, we had to flee because several monsters had come into the chamber, I fell into a different pit but luckily my fall was cushioned by a horrible monster, as a Mage I was able the use the sacred sactuary spell to protect myself from the Mutants, and that's when I found you. I can cast Sactuary for both of us and we can probobly walk out of here untouched."

So off they went through the pitch black caverns, Morgan with her infered vision could navigate slightly better then Bill could so he let her take the lead as they wandered and meandered through the darkness, they came across what seemed like a large Mutant but they easily defeated it, they didn't even kill the Monster they simply attacked it with such ferocity that it quickly fled rather then risk dying.

At one point Morgan yawned "It's getting pretty chilly." She said "I can hardly keep my eyes open, here's a safe burrow that's too tight for any monsters to enter."

"I guess we can sleep here." Bill said "I know my crew won't abandon me, and hoefully your's won't either."

As they settled down in the moss lined burrow, Morgan intertwined her tail with Bill's

"You are strong Bill." She sighed "You are really truly strong."

"I'm not that strong." Bill sighed "I'm a runt, most Bulls are much more powerful then me."

"I don't mean you are merely physically strong." Morgan said "But you are certainly that as well...I mean you a mentally strong as well, I know how hard life can be for us Half-Human Hybrids."

"How...How did you know I'm half human?" Bill asked nervously

"Most normal Bulls I've seen don't have upper front teeth." Morgan replied "And I do hope you can see my hair and breasts."

"Oh yeah." Bill chuckled can't forget those."

"I so rarely get to meet fellow Half-Humans..." Morgan said "...So wehn I met you I knew we had everything in common."

One thing led to another and that night Bill lost his virginity on Asteroid B-17.

"Wow..." Bill gasped when it was over "That was...That was..."

"I knew you'd like it." Morgan said as she lay her head on his chest

"I never realized how good those slinky scales can feel." Bill said as their two tails intertwinned "I'm sure my herd would welcome you if you became my mate."

"Do we have to go back your herd?" Morgan asked

"I can't abandon my duty." Bill said "We're spreading the revolution across the Universe, it's too important to abandon, I'm sure we can help you find the artifact you're looking for...Don't you want to be free of those filthy Humans?"

"Bill..." Morgan said "...I don't want to live in a Herd, I tried that once, hated it...I was raised by my Mom, my Human Mom out in the wilderness of Earth, she taught me all about being a Mage and how to increase my power farther then any Mage in history, but then my Dad showed up when I was 8 years old and took me to live with his herd, I couldn't stand living with the Herd, always bossy and controlling and always hounding me with their endless questions. Shortly after the revolution, and left Earth, found my crew and I've been happy ever since."

Bill felt his blood run cold as she lay her head back on his chest, he quickly scrambled out of the burrow grabbing his clothes

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked

"What's wrong?!" Bill roared "You're a traitor, that's what wrong! You've betrayed your Herd, you've betrayed Earth, you've betrayed the entire Humanimal race!"

"But I didn't like living with my herd!" Morgan protested "It didn't make me happy!"

"Happy?! HAPPY?!" Bill was now roaring at the top of his lungs "What does that have to do with being a Humanimal?! You have betrayed our ancient laws, the laws forged by our ancestors!"

"Oh!" Morgan hissed "I'm SO sorry I can't get worked up over what a bunch of dead Humanimals think about my personal life, MY personal life as in my business."

"Listen to you!" Bill snorted "You sound like one of the Humans with 'If it feels groovy do it' and their 'inalienable right to the pursuit of happiness'

"Hey I like living among Humans!" Morgan said "At least they don't shackle me with pointless rules about what I can and can't do...As a fellow Half-Human I thought you'd feel the same way."

"You've only ever known Humans who treated you as an equal." Bill said "You've never known Humans who treated you like a slave...The Code of Animalia was set up by our ancstors so we could be better then the Humans, I stay with my Herd because it's the right thing to do, and being a Humanimal is all about doing the right thing, even if sometimes makes you miserable."

"I...I think I might love you!" Morgan gasped

"My Dad always told me that I should take feelings like that and bury them somewhere deep in my four chambered stomach and never talk about them again, you as a Humanimal have a duty to your Herd."

"Are you asking me to leave?" Morgan asked her voice trembling

"Yes." Was all Bill said

Morgan slithered away weeping, and Bill walked slowly and all fours, guiding by his sense of where his herd was, walking with his head held low, until he found the light and found his herd.

"Bill!" Matoaka exclaimed joyfully "What happened down there?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Bill said

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_


	30. A Foolish Diversion

_**OK Guys, in this chapter we bring up the subject of 'scatological pornography' yes I realize this is gross and I wrestled with putting this in or leaving it out, it will be plot relevant later...But don't worry you won't actually have to hear the story just see everyone's reactions after the fact.**_

Bill's tale of doomed romance lodged itself somewhere deep under Leo's plastron...The tale sent shivers down his shell...And in his head he asked himself 'What would I do if that happened to me?' obviously Bill's tale was a tale of dishonor but what as the level of this dishonor? Was it seppuku level? That seems a bit unfair because Bill didn't know the extent of Morgan's betrayal until after he slept with her...

"Bill..." Ichabod's voice cut into Leo's train of thought "...Do you think...Morgan is truly behind all this?"

"Who else could it be?" Bill replied "She has the history, she has the motive...I mean there is still the issue of our Mystery Pig and weather he is working in tandem with Morgan or merely a patsy but too much of this adds up."

"So..." Jim said as he stood and looked to the forest "We're dealing with a Mage fluke."

Bill turned sharply "Morgan is not a fluke!" He bellowed at his Squirrel friend, seeing Jim's alarm Bill took a deep breath

"Yes Morgan is many bad things..." Bill said "...But...I know she isn't completely heartless, we know that Flukes are all pyschopaths incapable of feeling fear or regret right? Then how could she respond to my rejection with such despair and heartbreak, if she were truly a fluke she would be content to attack or be totally indifferent, not slither away weeping, I think she is the way she is, not because she was born this way, but because she got all...Mixed up."

Bill turned to everyone else "I think her Human Mom who raised her for the first half of her life put some strange thoughts in her head...If she had been raised by her Snake Dad she would have been like any other Humanimal...That night, I sensed Morgan had a deep longing...She wanted to have friends, but something inside of her was holding her back."

Ichabod listened intently do all these things and thought to himself 'This seems awafully familar.' He remembered the sad tales of woe of his parents, the legendary Scarecrow and Poison Ivy, how their childhoods drove them to all those years of crime, and if only they had slightly better childhoods they might not have become rogues, but then he also would never have been born...

'I see no reason why such a thing couldn't happen to a Humanimal...' Ichabod thought to himself 'Maybe...Just maybe I could reason with her, someone who understands the inner darkness as much as I do, could possibly reason with this snake.'

Ichabod kept this all inside, he decided he would do this in secret while everyone else was asleep.

"So..." Matoaka said "...That is what happened on Asteriod B-17."

"Yes." Bill said "And I worked my tail off to keep it a secret when some weirdo rodents blackmailed me into doing a scatologicol pornography." Bill realized at that point he had said too much.

"You did what?" Matoaka said flatly

"Oh geez..." Bill said

"You better inform us exactly what happened." Matoaka said firmly, Bill knew there was no way around it now.

Rather then give you this incredibly gross story, seriously it's yuckers, I'm going to update you on what was happening with the residents of Maison De Fauna.

Undine really had her work cut out for her trying to get the story out of Pumpkin about what exactly happened on Tuesday night, the fiesty Sparrow yelled her lungs out, attempted to bribe the Bat with her favorite treats, then Undine used her trump card, Undine had the innate power of hypnotic suggestion, Undine didn't know whay she had it, Proffesor Reloux supposed it was something the Mutagen he used bestowed on Animal Brains, but after hours and hours of using her 'Hypno Eyes' on the Bat, Pumpkin finally confessed all that happened, seems that Morgan also has the power of hypnotic suggestion, as she took all of the Female Mutants that night, except for Undine, Briar Rose and Red who missed getting the invite, not to Morgan's cabin in the woods, but deep into the forest as a storm grew all around them, then at midnight as the Female Mutants who whipped by freezing rain, and tormented by the lightning and the thunder, Morgan had them all swear an Oath of Subjumation in which they would obey her and not Dear Leader at any time Morgan and Dear Leader disagreed.

At that point, Pumpkin fainted, and Undine put Pumpkin Professor Reloux's bed to rest.

That night Undine made Pumpkin some pumpkin soup and as she fed the Bat she related the story to Professor Reloux

"This is dangerous." Said the Professor "We must be like a game of chess and not let our enemy know our next move."

At that point, Bill was finishing his other story.

"And so...That is why I disapeared for three days." Bill said

Everyone in the barn looked slightly green around the gills.

"Oh dear sweet shell." Leo said "That...That is...Trying to cover up dishonor with more dishonor, no! I would sooner confess to a dodgey affair then stoop to THAT!"

"Isn't it time for supper?" Marzipan asked weakly

"Yeah..." Mikey said "And for once in my life I'm not hungry."

"Yeah..." Casey said "I just want to brain bleach that entire story from my head."

So everyone went to bed early without any supper, and that was an advantage for Ichabod because home cooked meals always put him into a deep sleep.

As he nestled down with Marzipan in their place in the hay stack, Marzipan pushed Ichabod's bangs back and mewed "Hey Ichy...You seem distracted...What are you thinking?"

"Hmm?" Ichabod yawned "Oh I was thinking about what Bill said about Morgan, and how similar that sounded to the tales of my folks' childhoods."

That was in truth what Ichabod was thinking about, so Marzipan accepted that answer and fell asleep, once again, the power of the half truth.

Once Ichabod heard the snores of everyone in the barn, Ichabod crept out the haystack and quietly as he could slipped out of the barn and using the trail Bill had made through the forest followed it, to wear he thought Morgan would be...

 _ **Ichabod doesn't realize what danger he's putting himself in**_


	31. The Serpent's Spell

_**Hey everyone, September is here, and with that September 11th, I don't have much else to say but we should all take some time throughout this month to think how lucky we are that we have the luxury of being able to read and write about our favorite characters, and not living in a country torn apart by war and famine.**_

Ichabod made his way through the path that Bill's huge body had made through the forest, Ichabod was starting to feel hungry, thirsty and tired, he wasstarting to wish he had had something to eat before starting this midnight quest, he thought to a few weeks before the Pure Ones invastion

 _ **Flashback**_

"Hey Jim." Ichabod said as he approached the Squirrel Boy "What's that you're baking?"

"Old fashoned German honey cookies." Jim replied

"Thos smell so good." Ichabod said "I wish I could eat them but I know I couldn't stomach it."

"Why is that exactly?" Jim asked as he removed his oven mitts

"Growing up I never had any dessert but fresh fruit without any syrup or added sugar." Ichabod said "My folks were never really dessert people and we were doing everything we could to survive Vortex's regime so lack of desserts were the least of my worries."

"There is a way..." Jim said "...That you can slowly but surely increase your tolerance for sweetness."

Jim reached into the cupboard and pulled forth a flagon ofsomething.

"The necter of the Faerie Fruit." Said Jim "Take a sip..."

Ichabod raised the flagon to his lips "Tastes like...Every fruit you could think of all in one!"

"If you drink the Necter every day for three months..." Jim said "...You should be able to mow down desserts with the rest of us.'

"I'll keep that in mind." Ichabod said

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Ichabod didn't remember to take the Necter everyday mostly because of the Pure Ones invastion Ichabod was so distracted he didn't even realize that Mogan was about three feet in front of him

It wasn't until he heard a loud hiss and felt a forked tongue under his nose that Ichabod realized his quarry had found him.

"A Human?!" Morgan hissed "From the Federation?! What are you doing here?!" She flicked her tongue in and out some more "You have Bill's sent on you..."

"I'm a friend of Bill's." Ichabod said

"Bill has no Human Friends!" Morgan hissed

"Maybe not when you last saw him." Ichabod said "But he does now."

"So..." Morgan said "You know of Bill's and mine doomed romance of Asteroid B-17...What else do you know?"

"That you are a Mage." Ichabod said

"So why a mere punely stripling boy like yourself come to my territory?" Morgan asked gaping showing her inky black mouth

"Because I am like you in many ways." Ichabod said "I've come to talk with you."

"Oh?" Morgan cocked her head now he had her interest.

At some time during the night, Marzipan slowlywoke up from a dream, she reached over expecting to feel Ichabod, but he was not there.

Marzipan sat up and looked around, he was nowhere to be seen in the barn, maybe he had gone into the house to use the bathroom or get a drink of water.

She crawled out ofthe hay pile and as she made her way through the barn, she accidentally stepped on Belladonna's tail

"Ow!" The Dragon snapped awake

"Oh geez!" Marzipan exclaimed "Sorry Bell-Bell! I was looking for Ichabod, he's not in the barn!"

Belladonna yawned "Probobly went into the farm house for something."

"That what I thought." Marzipan said "I"m going to look there."

Marzipan made her way from the Barn to the house, she noticed the living room light was still on. Belladonna noticed that to, and the two of them went into the house

They found Don in a chair reading a book with Bob still passed out on the sofa.

"Don..." Marzipan mewed "...Do you ever sleep?"

"Oh!" Don was startled from his reading "Hey Marzi, Hey Belladonna...I was just reading Kong's medical textbook..." 

"That's not Kong's textbook." Marzipan said "That my own book, the Mating Habits of all Humanimal Species."

Don blushed when Marzipan called him out,

Belladonna sniffed

"Donatello..." The Dragoness said "Your breath smells like mint...

"I woke up and Ichabod wasn't in the barn...Did you see him come into the house?"

"No." Don said "If he ever did I would have seen him, I've been here since ten o,clock."

Marzipan then got a psychic sense of where he was.

"Oh geez!" She said "We got to go into the forest! Ichabod went there to find Morgan."

At that point Ichabod had told Morgan who he was, that he was the son of Poison Ivy and Scarecrow and that he had been adopted by the Fellowship Herd to serve as medic."

Morgan took this all in and she grinned, this scrawny human boy thinking himself like her, his attempts to empathize with her brought forth disdain and at his presumtousness, But she said no words and merely nodded politely.

Ichabod yawned, his knees started to wobble from sheer fatigue.

"Feeling sleepy?" Morgan asked "Let me catach you before you fall."

She quickly had him wrapped up her her coils, and held him as securely as if he was her own child to be cradled."

"You're right Ichabod." She said as sweetly as wild honey dripping from a tree, "We are alike in more ways then one."

She pushed back his bangs to look at his fair unblembished forehead, he was like a porcelain doll, far too delicate to ever be a true warrior, or a true man for that matter...Bill was a true warrior, he was strong both physically and mentally, this Human Boy was merely clever and to clever by half by the looks of it...He came thinking he could sweet talk her, but now she was going to be doing the sweet talking.

"We both have experienced the dirt of life." She said as she stroked his forehead "But the dirt isn't all bad..." She said as she started stroking his cheek "...You can grow plants in it."

As she spoke she was putting Ichabod deeper and deeper in a hypnotic trance, every mucsle in his body relaxed and she soothed and stroked him, gradualy the words Ichabod thought he was hearing wasn't the words Morgan was actually speaking, she was now chanting a spell, in the anchient language of the Old Common Tongue.

Meanwhile, Marzipan, Belladonna and Donatello were running through the forest with Marzipan and Belladonna running on all fours, they stopped just short of the clearing, Marzipan gasped! Morgan had Ichabod in her coils and Marzipan could clearly hear her chanting an incantation.

Belladonna wasted no time, she reared up onto her hind legs, and breathed a shot of her frost breath at the two of them,

Both Belladonna and Ichabod were covered in ice crystals, for Belladonna this was far worse as a Snake she grew legathic when she was cold.

Donatello raced foreward, struck Belladonna with his Bo to get her to release Ichabod from her coils.

"Quick!" Marzipan said "We need to get Ichabod warmed up before he gets hypothermia!"

"What about the Snake?" Belladonna asked

"Leave her." Marzipan said "We can't take her with us she's too powerful! Leave her here on her own territory and she won't follow us."

"How do you know that?" Don asked

"I know because I'm psychic." Marziapn said "Now let's get out of here before she thaws out!"

Taking Ichabod into her claws, Belladonna flew back to the Farm with Don and Marzipan following.

"Oh Ichabod..." Marzipan moaned "What did that Serpent do to you?"

 _ **Read and review!**_


	32. Ichabod is Marked

_**Hey guys I have to get up for something tomorow but I can't sleep, I find that the best way to get sleepy is to try to stay awake andthe best way to stay awake is to try to fall asleep**_

When they arrived back at the Farmhouse everyone was awake, Belladonna and Marzipan related the adventure

"So let me get this straight." Raph said "Ichabod here, snuck out at Midnight to try to REASON with this Snake Witch?"

"Yes." Marzipan said as Ichabod lay curled up on the sofa, his teeth chatrering and his knees knocking, "I know in my psychic vision that's why he did it."

"OK." Raph said "There's stupid and then there is the level of stupid that is so frickin' insane it makes my head hurt."

"To be fair." Bill said "It may be my fault by my insisstance that Morgan was not completely heartless, Ichabod must have taken that as a sign he could talk some sense into her...I never said she wasn't dangerous, the only thing Morgan respects is strengh, She respects me because I'm strong, and she did not follow you tree because Marzipan, Belladonna and Donatello are also strong..."

Ichabod heard all these and while he was too cold and weak to respond, he felt like a massive idiot, he realized he had gotten too overconfident in his abilaties.

"I think..." Marzipan said "...Ichabod needs a hot bath right now...I'll bathe with him to make sure he doesn't crack his skull in the tub."

"Since you two act like yer husband and wife already..." Casey said "I'm gonna assume it's normal and not creepy where you live."

"Humanimals have almost no concept of body modesty." Matoaka said "We wear clothes mostly because the Humans we live with insist on it."

"Standards differ depending on time and place." Splinter assured the Unicorn "In Japan familes bathing together is not uncommon."

"I'll wash your clothes while you're taking a bath." April said "You've been living in the same clothes for three days and you're beginning to smell a bit ripe."

"Yeah..."Bill blushed "...I probobly should have gotten some spare clothes while Ichabod and me were visting out Homewould but the thought never crossed my mind."

With some effort, Ichabod got off the sofa and leaning on Marzipan they made their way to the upstairs bathroom with the extra large tub, bg enough to fit a scrawny human teenager and a chubby cat girl.

Once in the bathroom, Ichabod and Marzipan peeled off their clothes and shoved them out the door of April to gather.

Marzipan wasted no time filling the tub with hot water as Ichabod stood shivering in his birthday suit.

The tub was not even half full when Marzipan got in.

She purred "Come in Ichabod."

Ichabod slowly walked over to the tub, then he swung one leg over the side, as he tested the tempature with his foot, with his back turned to Marzipan, the Cat Girl gasped as she saw something on Ichabod's rump that had not been there before.

Ichabod did not notice and slided himself into the watter.

"It's lovely and hot..." He sighed then he noticed Marzipan's horrified expression

"Ichabod..." Marzipan squeaked "You have...A Mark on you."

"A Mark?" Ichabod had no way of knowing what that meant.

"On your...Right cheek..." Marzipan said "...Not your face cheek."

Marzipan grabbed a hand mirror from the bathroom counter "You have to see it." She said

Ichabod turned around and stood up slightly so he could see his rear end's reflection in the mirror.

When he saw the Mark that was now on his rear he was shocked!, It looked like a tatoo, brillant but no less terrified, the image was that of a skull with no jaw and the the upper most part of the carnium turning the skull into a jar, within this skull jar image was a bubbling green ooze that was the most nausiating color of sewer green.

"Ichabod..." Marzipan said trembling "...I know that Morgan was casting a spell on you when she had you in her coils...That mark...Must be the spell she put on you."

Ichabod felt a chill go through him.

"We've got to tell the others!" Marzipan said "They must know about this!"

"NO!" Ichabod shouted then he quickly quieted himself "No." He said again "Don't speak a work of this to anyone!"

"But Ichabod!" Marzipan protested "We don't even know what that mark is, or what it might do to you..." Ichabod put a finger on her lips

"Please Marzi!" Ichabod pleaded "We've got enough troubles as it is! I don't need this stupid tatoo causing anymore worry then we already have! I can handle this on my own Marzi! Please keep quiet about this!"

Marzipan was now torn, her gut instinct felt that this new develpment required immitiate attention, but Ichabod's pleading tugged at her heartstrings, his had been through enough ordeal at the moment and he did have a point that they were juggling too much already.

"OK Ichy." Marzipan said "I won't say anything."

Ichabod kissed her on the mouth "I knew I could count on you." He sighed

 _ **To any MLP fans who might be reading this, Please leave your Cutie Mark comments in your review.**_


	33. Leonardo's Nightmare

_**Hey guys, September 11th is almost here, and so I will make this chapter for the Midnight**_

It was one in the morning when the Ichabod and Marzipan took their bath, most everyone went to bed at that point.

Leonardo lay down, in his bed, he tossed and turned in his bed, he couldn't get back to sleep, something was tugging at his mind, he didn't want to think to think about it, but the more he tried to not think about it, the more it kept cropping up.

Matoaka, he couldn't get her out of his head, it was absurd! She was both married, AND she was a Unicorn! Why should a Turtle be so smitten with a Unicorn?!

He thought about her silky black mane, her purple eyes with long eyelashes, that elegant lion-like tail with a black tassel on the end...That tail connected to that lovely rump.

"Dear. Sweet. Shell." Leo groaned as he head banged on his pillow he had to stop thinking those nasty thoughts, an honerable ninja is not a homewrecker! He tried to think about Ninjitsu, but for once the thoughts of Ninjitsu and the Bushido Code did nothing to sway those palpatations of the heart.

So he tried thinking about something completely different...Something that would put a damper on his libedo...Maybe that Monster Movie Mikey was so obbessed with last month? The one with the mad scientist creating an army Mutated Soldiers? Leo closed his eyes and tried to memorize that movie from the opening credits to it's disgusting blood splattered finale.

Then he finally started to drift into sleep.

The dream he had, was possibly one of the most horrific nightmares he ever had, partly because of the amount of blood and gore involved, partly because it was so uncanny, during the time fighting against Demon Shredder, his Phrophetic Dreams had some semblence of logic, this felt as real and terrifing as those phrophetic dream, yet were as uncanny and chaotic as noraml nightmares.

Leo found himself in a lab much like Bishop's and readied himself for battle, Leo always carried his swords into his dreams, there was never a dream where he did not have his swords.

But what appeared wasn't Bishop or Stockman, but a terrifing cyborg mutant rat, and no it wasn't Splinter as a cyborg, it was a terrifing furless Rat, with one cybernetic eye, a computer panel in his chest and the everything below the wait was mechanical, including a nasty looking metal tail with a sharp blade at the tip.

"Death is freedom!" The Cyborg Rat said with a sinister sneer

Leo didn't respond, he couldn't respond, he found himself rendered mute, when he tried to speak he could only gasp and choke.

"Observe...The Final Solution...In my tail!" Said the Rat

Suddenly in the Lab appeared what appeared to be a Male Mutant Pig in a Business Suit...The Pig hadn't been there before, or was he? That's the level of Dream Logic we're dealing with here, Leo couldn't tell past from present.

The Rat injected it's tail into the Pig Man's back, the Pig let out a high pitched squeal, and then the sounds of bones crunching and dying screams, as the Pig slowly got liquified and slurped through the Rat's mechanical tail, and Leo was helpless he could do nought but to stand there and watch as the Pig slowly liquified before his eyes

When there was at last only an empty suit left, Leo in an instant forgot he was a Ninja Warrior and ran, he had been reduced to a terrified animal running for his life, as he ran he passed by horror after horror, thousands of Animal Skeletons with bits of flesh still clinging to them, Rats and Mice with no eyes and blood flowing down their faces, gigantic syringes, razors and test tubes made gigantic and inexplicably more horrifing, at last Leo came to what seemed like a gigantic gorge, and seeing all these horrors following him. Leo felt it would be better to die falling into the gorge thenbe torn apart or liqified

He jumped...And then he woke up.

 _ **This September 11th take the time to think about the world and all those who have ever lived**_


	34. The Science of Interspecies Romance

_**For those of you who want to see more of Donny and Donna's romance, well I'm moving it along because I need to get this out of the way.**_

 _How Humanimals can impregnate or be impregnated by nearly any other sexually reproducing species is among the greatest myseteries of our time, Clearly this is the doing of the the Crystal that creates these creatures, how or why it does this is perhaps the greatest mystery of all something I'm disturbed by my fellow scientists complete apathy to, to them the fact that they can have children with any Humanimal Female is not a scientific marvel but a nusence preventing them from having sex with all the Beast Women they wish without consquense._

 _From the Diary of Wyndem Moreau AKA The High Elder_

Donatello did not go back to bed with his brothers, instead he motioned for Belladonna to follow him into the celler.

Don knew he had to explain himself, to get his feelings off his chest.

Once they were both in the celler and the doors closed Don took a deep breath and sighed

"So...You saw I was reading a book about Humanimal mating habits..."

"Yes." Said Belladonna mildly

"...And you could smell that my breath smelled like mint..." Don rubbed him ark, he was starting to sweat.

"Yes." Belladonna replied

"OK." Don said "I'm going to ask right now...Do you...Have...A crush on me?" Those last four words he said super fast as if sharply exhaling them.

"Yes Donatello I do." Belladonna said as calmly as if she was talking about the weather.

"Wow." Don said "You guys meant it when you said the Humanimal Policy is pure honesty."

"When you are not one species but a conclomeration of hundreds of species forced to act as one race by the race that created all of you, it sort of becomes mandatory." Belladonna sighed, "I mean the social cues and discreet signals of a Reptilan Carnivore arn't the same of a Mammalian Herbivore, and with the complex languages the Humans gave us it's easier for everyone if we're upfront and honest all the time."

Don laughed out loud "Oh Belladonna..." He chuckled "...It's so nice to finally meet a girl as logical and in love with science as I am."

Don sat down on a sack of flour "I'm so glad this feeling is mutual..." He said "...I once had a crush on someone else long ago...She never knew about it." Don didn't ant to mention April's name because he didn't want the secret slipping out when you know Humanimals are an entire race of gossips and at this moment he didn't want to think about the past he only wanted to focus on the here and now.

"Belladonna..." Don said looking down, staring at his feet, his bashfullness meter was almost at it's breaking point "That night...When you shared with me your memories, so I could feel your pain, your emotions exactly as you felt them...Something inside me...I wasn't just that a loved you...I wanted to make you happy, to take away your pain...No one should ever have to go through what you went through...To be hated by the ones who gave you life to feel worthless and unloved and when you do find friendship and family, feel like a fraud because you can never reveal the complete truth."

Belladonna crept foreward and kissed him "I never thought I would ever find love." She said "You don't mind the fact I'm so much bigger then you? That I have to walk on all fours nearly all the time."

"Belladonna." Don said as he stood up "That's actually a good thing you're the size you are...Because to put it bluntly, we're not BUILT for sex with Human Women...During our time with the Ninja Tribunal, Raph got a crush on one of our fellow acolytes Joi Reynard, after the defeat of the Demon Shredder he was going to go steady with her, I took him aside and explained to him as best I could without getting my face bashed in, that Sex with Human Women is anatomically impossible...The size and shape of a mutant turtle male's genitallia could not be inserted into a Human Woman without seriously injuring her or even killing her, fortunatly Raph got the message and he never formed a relationship with Joi, I felt horrible for ruining Raph's chance but..."

Don turned to Belladonna, his bandanna was wet "So Belladonna, I am not turned off by the fact you're bigger then me."

"Do you want to sleep here?" Belladonna asked "I mean not have sex right now." She said quickly "I mean just sleep together, here in privacy, with no one else here to see us..."

Don at that moment realized how tired he was, he yawned and decided he would sleep with her.

He lay his head on her back as she curled her serpentine body around him

 _ **OK we finally get some sense of Belladonna's past the ultimate truth is much stranger**_


	35. Treading on Each Other's Toes

_**Hey Guys, had thought up this scene of Belladonna stroking Donny's shell and had to write it down, to anyone who is a fan of ASMR, I did my reserch beforehand and the first websites dedicated to 'head-tingles' before they got their official name was in 2008 since the current year 2006 so that being said ASMR probobly hasn't got it's name thus explaining why Don doesn't have a name for the tingly sensation he gets when Belladonna strokes his carapace**_

It was pretty much afternoon when Ichabod awoke the next day, normally he was the very definition of an early bird but now he was wasted, Casey had lent him a long woolen nightshirt that had belonged to his Grandma (Since logically anything that fit Casey would fall off of Ichabod's scrawny beanpole body) Ichabod gratefully accepted having anything to sleep in other then his uniform.

It was Bill who woke Ichabod

"Ichy..." Bill said "...Bob has finally woken up...He's hgaving trouble speaking I think there is something in his gills"

Bob like most fish Humanimals had both gills and lungs so he could be fully amphibious, however since his gills were located in his neck, even when he was on land something gumming up his gills could cause respertory problems, While Kong was the more experienced Medic, Ichabod was more trusted with something as delicate as Bob's gills because of Ichabod's more agile and delicate fingers.

"OK..." Ichabod yawned "I'll take care of it."

It was then he noticed Bill was in wearing nothing but his underwear.

"April volanteered to was all our uniforms." Bill explained "You would not believe Leo and Raph's reactions when they saw Matoaka in her 'tradtional unicorn underwear' eyes nearly popped out of their sockets!"

"You mean her flower bakini?" Ichabod asked

"Yeah..." Bill chuckled "Leo got really hot under the shell and ran out...I think to go jump in the pond."

Ichabod didn't think that much more about that, they reached Bob still on the sofa looking hot and feverish

"OK..." Ichabod said "Let me see your gills."

Inspecting the gills on both sides of Bob's neck Ichabod saw a building up of pollen

"No wonder you were practically in a coma with this build up..." Ichabod said, he reached into the medical bag and pulled out a piece of silk and a bottle of some cleaning fluid

'This should take no more then a few minutes." Ichabod assured everyone, "Then Bob should be able to speak..."

A few minutes...That should be enough time...

Don looked at Belladonna and motioned for her to follow him to the barn

"What is it Donny?" Belladonna asked

"Belladonna." Don said as he closed the barn door "When do you think we should get around to telling the others about...You know..." The blush on Don's face was making him look more red then green.

"Soon." Belladonna said "We'll do it soon...I just...Don't want to trouble everyone else...Since we got a Crown to find and a Planet to save from ecological disasster."

Don thought that sounded legit so he didn't question it, he yawned, after his second midnight adventure he was starting to feel incredibly drained

"Something the matter Donny?" Belladonna asked

"I guess the lack of sleep is catching up to me..." Don yawned again

"Maybe I can help you with that..." Belladonna cooed flirtasiously, Don's face no looked like a blood red cherry, he remembered that Belladonna was still in heat, while her lust was kept in check by the Sacred Herd there was still lust, and Don knew he had to keep a check on himself as well.

"No, no that's OK" Don said "You don't have to do anything."

"I don't have to..." Belladonna said "...I want to."

"Belladonna let's not get ahead of ourselves." Don said turning towards the exit "We've just started to get to know each other."

"I wasn't planning on having sex with you..." Belladonna said rather miffed that Don thought that's what she was planning "I was only planning to..." As she said these next words, she ran her three clawed hand down the leangh of Don's shell "...Relax you."

That moment she ran her hand down his carapace, Don felt an inexplicablly feeling of delight, it wasn't arousing, no this felt different he felt a tingling sensation from his head to his feet, he got goosebumps and although he wasn't sexually aroused his body felt immense pleasure like a small orgasm...In a few years time this phenomina would be named Autonomous sensory meridian response or ASMR but since it was still a few years away from getting reconized and named, Don didn't know what he was experiencing, all his life in the sewers he never really experienced anything that gave him that sort of 'tingly feeling'

"Belladonna..." He said slowly "...Do that again."

"Again?" Belladonna didn't realize the exact effect she just had on him

"Run your hand down my carapace..." Don said "I never experienced any feeling quite like that before...It wasn't sexually arousing but I felt a similar amout of pleasure...Like I never felt before."

"The Humanimals call those brain oragsims." Belladonna said "Your body responds similally to a sex orgasm except without the sex."

Belladonna took Don by the hand, "Why don't you lie down and I'll stroke your shell some more."  
Don kneeled next a bale of hay draping his upper body over the bale, resting his chin on his arms, he felt himself start to tremble

"Why are you trembling so violently?" Belladonna asked

"I've...Never had...Anyone touch me like this...ever..." There was a catch in Don's voice "I never thought...It would ever happen to me..."

Belladonna felt something inside her break, she felt she would never find love because she could never share her secret burden of her past...There were planty of Male Dragons who would love to be the mate of one of the legendary Hero Humanimals...With Donatello it was more an issue of...Sutible mates don't exist...At all, for the longest time Don felt he was doomed to a life of celebacy because females of his kind don't exist."

She placed her hands on his shell and started stroking, she loved the feeling of his shell underneath her scaly fingers, so smooth to the touch, she noticed some dark irregualr patches.

"Is this..." She touched one of those patches

"Shell rot." Don said quickly "All four of us suffered from bouts of shell rot until we manged to get the sun lamp and that wasn't until after we met April. When you're home is in the sewers...It's only natural..." Don was quickly lulled into a trance as Belladonna slowly ran one finger down the leangh of his carapace, such soft, delicate touches how could such things completely turn off the science nerd within himself and bring out his inner sensual side? The part of him uninterested in the mysteries of the universe and hungering for the pleasures of the flesh...It wasn't even his carnal lust that was being indulged, merely the simple need for physical touch.

It was then the bard doors were flung open

"Hey Donny!" It was Raph's voice "Bob just gave us the low down on his vision and..."

Don felt his blood run cold, his three brothers standing in the doorway, completely floored by what they were seeing

Don quickly sprang to his feet

"Guys..." He said quickly "...I know what you're thinking...But it's not what it looks like."

"I think it's exactly what it looks like." Raph said folding his arms "You're gettin' a shell massage from the Dragon-Girl."

Don felt himself get hot, "Look...I can explain." He said

"No need to explain." Raph said "We already know...You and Belladonna got the hots for each other...Ever since that night you two can't even look at each other without..."

"Wait what?!" Bill and Jim who had overheard from outside the barn shoved past Raph and Leo and cahrged up to Don

Bill pushed Don against the wall "You better keep your filthy hands off out Herd-Sister." The Bull fumed "Or I'll..."

Don responded in turn by grabbing Bill's hand and squeezing hard enough to cause serious pain, Bill may have been taller then he was, but they were near equals in strengh

"Or you'll what?" Don said his voice low and dangerous

"Bill stop it!" Belladonna roared "I'm a grown Dragon! I can make my own choices! And I've chosen Donatello as my mate"

She roared loud enough everyone on the Farm herd it...Splinter heard it, and for a momet he almost felt the world stopped turning.

Raph, Leo and Mikey...Had absolutely no response to that, all three of their jaws dropped and just hung there,

Jim however did have a response "Belladonna!" He pleaded "You can't mate with an off worlder! There have been many tales of people falling in love with people from other universe and every one of those tales ended in tradgedy!"

 _ **Splinter's soaps got NOTHING on this!**_


	36. Mutant Babies

_**Hey Guys, a brief interlude with the Mutant Babies...Just so we know what's going on in the Humanimal World**_

The Mutant Cubs as they were called by everyone who knew them, were perhaps the biggest marvels of this decade, a cannister of some sort of mutagen labeled TCRI had somehow come through a transdimenstional portal in space and come to Earth, fallen to Earth and crashed into the Cincinatti Zoo Nursrey where five young animals were being treated for Zoo Flu

If the miraculous mutatation wasn't enough these young Mutant Cubs grew faster both physically and mentally, even through they were physically toddlers they had the volcabulary of grade school students.

Even though Taylor, Caesar and Julia all had siblings in their adopted familes to play with. (Older sisters in Taylor and Julia's case and a younger brother in Caesar's case) All the Mutant Cubs preferred to play with their fellow Mutants because they had spent an entire winter together when the Fellowship Herd fostered them.

During their time in Felly Forest they spent much time in the Nursrey playing together and gushing over their heroes the Fellowship Herd, one day, Zeb the Zebra had been sent out on a very important mission.

Zeb was coming back to the nursrey prancing (Of all the Cubs she still struggled with walking upright that may have been because of her long spindly equine legs) With her Teddy Bear clutched in her mouth

In the nursrey, Caesar was holing up Julia the Hyena and Rye the Anteater in his strong Chimp arms, because the window was so high up. "Do you see Zeb yet?" Caesar asked

"No." Said Julia "I don't see her yet."

"She's a black and white horse..." Rye grumbled "How hard..."

Just then Zeb came in flinging th door open "I saw her!" She exclaimed (She had moved her Teddy Bear from her mouth to left hand)

"Gah!" Shouted Caesar losing his balence and the whole Animal Tower fell with Julia going in one direction and Rye going another, Rye landed on Taylor the Flamingo.

Zeb blushed seeing what she had done to her friends, so she bashfully sucked on her Teddy Bear's ear and said quietly "I saw the Princess."

The Mutant Cubs scambled over to their Zebra Herd Sibling

"What was she like?" Asked Caesar

"Was she pretty?" Asked Taylor

"Did she look more like her Mom or Dad?" Asked Rye

"She was a Unicorn like her Mom." Said Zeb "But instead of being brown and white with a black mane she was GREEN and white with a black mane, I saw her when Zander was feeding her!"

"What was he feeding her?" Julia asked

"He was feeding her boysonberries." Zeb said "He would eat the berries...And then upchuck the berries into Amalthia's mouth!"

"That's how Mom and Dad feed me." Taylor said "Only they feed me pink milk."

Taylor sighed dreamily "I wish I could be a Princess."

"But we're not." Zeb said "We're not Unicorns we're 'Mundane Beasts' as the grown ups call it...So we can't be royality."

"Why can't mundane beasts be royallty?" Julia asked indignatly

"I don't know." Zeb said "I guess it was something to do with the 'mundane' bit"

"I wonder..." Said Caesar "...What would happen if a Mundane Beast did become royalty?"

 _ **That last line was foreshadowing...And in case any of you suffered and accute case of diabetes from these chapter, here is some free barf bags**_


	37. Thine Own Blood Spilt

_**OK now I'm going to return to to plot point of the kidnappin of the Time Lord so...Hang on tight this is going to get...Strange**_

 _If you have men who will exclude any of God's creatures from the shelter of compassion and pity, you will have men who will deal likewise with their fellow men._

 _Saint Francis of Assisi_

At that moment in the boiling, festering stew of emotions that was boiling between the Mutants of Third Earth and the Humanimals of First Earth there came a sudden BOOM of thunder but the sky was clear and cloudless, in the sky materilaized four bodies of varying sizes and shapes, and the fell of distance of about ten feet into the nettle bushes below.

Immediatly the Fellowship Crew reconized who the four beings were

"Frith Rah!" Matoaka exclaimed as she galloped over to the four bruised and bloodied figures.

"Cricking! Ellen! Cyrus! Sahara! What on Earth has happened to you?!"

Ellen raised her head weakly "Oh Queen live forever..." She spoke in a trembling voice and then she fell limp

"Ichabod! Kong!" Matoaka turned to her two medics, "Fetch water, bandages and get your I.V. fluids ready."

Both the skinny human and the massive gorilla's feet flew at equal speed.

The Turtles finally reaching the edge where the faarm met the forest came to see who had fallen from the sky...Raph...Was not happy seeing Cricking

"Frickin' Shell, that's a big bug!" Raph immediatly drew his Sais

"No Raph!" Don grabbed his brothers arms before Raph could wound the Cockroach any further "I know what he is...But he's a Humanimal Cockroach! He's a person! And can't you see he's clearly been beaten to the point of near death! I know how you feel about insects Raph but...You...Can't..."

Raph knew he had to concede to Don's point...He didn't want to be convicted of some interspecies hate crime.

"Fine." Raph said putting his sais back in his belt "I won't kill 'im, but I don't have to like 'im."

After bringing the four brutally injured Humanimals into the farmhouse, Kong and Ichabod quickly went to work, their were two medics and four patients so Ichabod and Kong's were working as fast as lightning to bring all four Humanimals back to stable condition

In half an hour the four of them were stabelized, and it seemed as if I serene peace had overcome all but Cyrus, who was still twitching and squirming as if he was having violent nightmares.

This whole ordeal had caused everyone to almost compleatly forget about Belladonna declaring Donatello her mate, Belladonna hadn't forgotten though and she had slinked into the basement to sulk

"You two have been working so hard." April said as she walked in carrying a tray with beverages "You probobly need to rehydrate yourselves."

"Thanks Ma'am." Kong said as he took a tall glass of water and drank...More like guzzled, water dribbling down his chin.

"Much obliged." Ichabod said wiping the sweat from his brow and also taking a long deep drught from an equally tall glass.

It was then Cyrus started twitching more and more violently, Kong instantly reconized what was happening

"He's having a seizure!" Kong shouted "Ichabod..." Before he could finish his command to Ichabod, Cyrus let out a piercing screech! In an instant red and orange flames surrounded him Cyrus had spontaiously combusted!

Acting on instinct, Ichabod grabbed the pitcher of water from the tray and splashed Cyrus with an entire pitcher of icy cold water.

That instantly put the fires out, and Cyrus surprisingly only seemed to have slight burns on his epidermis, he immediatly fell back down but he was now awake.

"What is going on?!" Matoaka asked

"Your Grace." Said Cyrus weakly "Some time after you left we were approached...A young female human who called herself Renet..."

"Renet?!" Mikey exclaimed "You guys met Renet?"

"Mikey!" Don snapped "Let him speak!"

"Renet said she was the apprentic of a Time Lord and that her Time Lord had been kidnapped by things...The Hatemongers."

At once every Humanimal shrank back in fear as if they had been physically hurt themselves.

"What the shell are Hatemongers?" Raph asked

"Beings of pure evil..." Matoaka said "The most evil beings in all existence!"

"You mean they're like the Tengu Shredder?" Leo asked

"Worse then that." Matoaka said "The Tengu Shredder you fought merely sought power, to lord over all creation...The Hatemongers only goal in life is to DESTROY all creation! They are driven by their God Negator to destroy all the multiverse in an attempt to return to the infinate timeless nothingness...The Hatemongers telepathically communicate with souls who feel deep and intense hatred toward the entire world and encourage them to forsake life and creation and worship Negator, which grants them more power the more powerful they grow the more they can spread their poisonous hate."

"Renet came to us..." Cyrus said "She gave us the ransom note...The Hatemongers...Requested us...In exchange for four Time Lords they had kidnapped..."

 _ **More of this story in the next chapter!**_


	38. The Vertical Alter and the Shining Saint

_**Hey Guys...It was kind of difficult to write this chapter, it's very flashback heavy so lot's of italics also, let it be known I'm not in anyway religious but over the past couple of months I've come to respect religion for what it has done for Humanity and one of the many themes of this story is that sometimes faith as the 'opium of the masses' is in fact sometimes needed even if it not objectivly true Basacaly the same conclusion Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep came to so it's not like I'm treading any new ground here**_

Cyrus at that point stopped talking and curled up so tightly indicating he didn't wish to speak anymore.

"I can give you the full story." Ellen said sleepily, her eyes were closed but she was clearly awake and lucid.

"What happened Ellen?" Ichabod asked as he put adjusted the pillow beneath her head

"The four of us had all been staying in the fallout shelter of a Human named Mr. Plinket...After three days we were going stir crazy eating canned beans and SPAM and having to deal with Mr. Plinket's bimbo fiancee...Then Renet came to us...She appeared in the shelter one day...She was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, she could barely talk, but she handed us the ransom note...

 _Flashback_

 _Ellen passed the note to Sahara who passed it to Crickwing who passed it to Cyrus, each Humanimal's face turned to an expression of overwhelming dread_

" _Well."Ellen said "There is clearly only one way to go...We must go with Renet."_

 _"You Cockamany Feline!" Cyrus hissed the serpent aspect of his voice had become stronger because of the sheer terror "We can't sacrifice ourselves for this Vally Girl Wench! Think of our beloved Queen suppose she needs us but we can't help because we're dead, worse then dead, sacrificed to the Evil One and our souls lay in his dark belly!"_

" _We have no choice!" Ellen snapped, her ears flatted, and her tail puffed up and swishing back and forth "If they sacrifice the Time Lords and if this act destroys the entire Multiverse then it will make no difference to the Queen for she will be in the Evil One's belly with the rest of us!"_

 _Cyrus had no rebuttel for that so he had to concede but while all four of the Humanimals were filled with deep dread Cyrus felt the most terror, like a child with the knowaldge he is about to die._

 _They followed Renet to the Time Boundry, the Boundry the Hatemongers had set up to prevent anyone from interfering with the war they were waging with the people of that time._

" _You bring the Humanimals." Said the one Hatemonger who was there to collect, The Hatemonger was like a Giant Pitch Black Pincushion at least that's what you could get the gist of from how much you could look, you could only glance one glance before your eyes would start hurt and you would be forced to either close your eyes or avert your gaze._

 _The Hatemonger waved his hand and in an instant Ellen, Cyrus, Sahara, and Crickwing were all wearing metalic muzzles keeping them silent_

" _You will be tortured before the Sacrifice..." Said the Hatemonger "...Let's see you sing a pretty song after that."_

 _The Hatemonger materlized leashed attached to the muzzles and started to lead the four Humanimals into the Time Wall_

" _Wait!" Renet exclaimed "What about...The Time Lords?"_

 _The Hatemonger turned, and Renet felt a sharp pain "Hatemongers NEVER keep their promises, Humanimals know that."_

 _Ellen turned to Renet, she couldn't speak, but she was able to wink and gave her the V for Victory sign._

End Flashback

"Geez." Raph said "Shredder, Bishop, Drako...The Demon Shredder...None of them can hold a candle to these guys!"

"Indeed." Don said gulping nervously "We've never encountered anyone so utterly evil and so effortlessly powerful...And you say they are powered by feelings of hatred?"

"Yes." Ellen said "The reason they were so large and able to create so effortlessly was because these Hatemongers must have been feeding on a lot of hatred!"

Everyone shuddered

"But..." Ellen said her voice was steadily growing stronger "There was a reason they muzzled us...Hatemongers have a secret weakness...Something that if everyone in the entre multiverse knew about it we could destroy everyone of them in all creation! We Humanimals are born with this knowaldge but unfortunatly we Humanimals live in only one universe."

"What is it?!" Mikey asked standing on his toes

"Music." Said Ellen simply

Everyone who was not a Humanimal almost did one of those Anime face falls

"Seriously?!" Raph said "Music kills them?"

"What were you expecting?" Ellen asked "A mystical golden sword that burns with sacred flames? Hatemongers are beings of pure evil who are fed by feelings and actions of hatred you attack with fists or feet or blades or phasers, you won't deal any damage you will make them stronger...But music, be it singing or by musical instrument, be it a song that is happy or sad or heck, even a song about hatred and anger it will pop their heads open like so many zits! That is why they muzzled us! They knew we knew they're weakness, they hoped they could make us too weak to sing if they tortured us before the sacrific but not too weak to scream."

"How...How did they torture you?" Leo asked remembering his own not-to-long-ago torture

"They need no other weapon but their own bodies." Ellen said "Any touch from a Hatemonger feels like the worst pain imaginable we got bruised and bloodied but we all held fast, then when it was time for the Sacrifice, they removed our muzzles, they were going to sacrifice us and the four Time Lords together.

 _Flashback_

" _Today we sacrifice four Time Lords and four Humanimals." Said the Hatemonger leading the ceremony_

 _The normal people of this world cowered in fear, they had been fighting the Hatemongers for what seemed like forever, they had no way of measuring the exact amount of time for they had been using time as a weapon, and at this point of time of this world...The Universe was in shambles, there was no rhyme or reason any more Planets floated abound with enormouse pieces taken out of them living creatures floated in the vaccuum of space with no ill effects if Discord could see he would concede the madness he inflicted on Equestria had more rhyme and reason then this place now a trash heap of time space for Discord was an artist of chaos Hatemongers were out for destruction pure and simple_

 _In a burst of black flames, rose a vertical alter, like a gigantic pitch black rose stem with no blossom at the end the four Humanimals and the four Time Lords were tied and bound, the black thorns causing them much pain._

" _Soon this entire universe will caese to exist!" Said the Hatemonger "Sacrified to our..."_

 _Just then four voices started singing_

" _I eat my rage._

 _I swallow my grief._

 _There's no relief_

 _From pain or age."_

 _The Hatemongers all clutched their heads, they screamed and flailed but they were powerless tostop the singing once it had begun_

 _Ellen, Crickwing, Sahara and Cyrus kept on singing They're voices were hoarse but that only led to the power of their song for this was the ancient song the Humanimals sang as they slaved away long before the Revolution_

" _Our time comes._

 _I work my life._

 _I breathe my breath._

 _I face my death_

 _Without a wife._

 _Our time comes!"_

 _Already the Hatemongers heads were starting to swell up and bubbles, the Hatemongers were straining to keep their heads together and the Four Humanimals sang even louder_

" _We Humanimals_

 _Shove, crush and crash._

 _There'll be a clash_

 _And thunder when_

 _Our time comes."_

 _And that was it...A hundred Hatemonger heads exploded spraying black goo everywhere the remaining Hatemongers were already fleeing beyond earshot, the vertical alter vanished and the Humanimals and Time Lords fell and were caught by the remaining Humans, Extra-Terrestrials like Triceratons and Mutant Animals._

" _Sing to them!" Ellen coughed "Hatemongers can only be killed by music! If you sing to them their heads will explode!"_

 _All the peoples of this Universe looked at each other on every face was an expression of 'Oh if only I knew this sooner!' And the warriors chased after the fleeing Hatemongers seeing all the songs they knew._

 _End Flashback_

"The people of this world left us alone on a barren hunk of rock..." Ellen said "...And that's when..."

"That's when what?" Mikey was dancing in place this was by far the most epic story he had ever heard in his life

"That's when HE appeared." Ellen clasped her hands together as if in prayer

"Who?" Mikey asked

"The Shining One!" Ellen said "The Greatest Human who ever lived...Saint Francis of Assisi!"

She took a deep breath and seemed to go in a trance like state, "He appeared! The Saint Appeared to all four of us! He was...Shining like the sun! The four of us we all clasped each other...He looked at us...He was smiling and weeping at the same time and he said _"Well Done Sister Cat, Well Done Brother Cockroach, Well Done Brother and Sister Snakes, You Four have saved this World from a fate worse then death itself! I will return you to your Queen, she must know of this!"_

"Then he opened a portal and here we are." Ellen finsished her story breathlessly

"Couldn't he have brought you here without dropping you onto a nettle bush?" April asked

"It is what it is." Said Ellen said

Ellen looked around the room and saw Donatello was wearing an expression of skeptism

"You don't believe me?" She asked she didn't seem angry in fact she seemed to be completely neutral

"I believe most of it...But the part with the Saint Francis." Don said hestiantly

"Why don't you believe that part?" Asked Ellen

"Well..." Don felt like the worst guy ever for even saying this but she put him on the spot "...It's a well known fact that trauma like what you went through can cause hallucenations after an ordeal like yours People often see what they want to see."

"Donny!" Leo snapped "How dare you?!"

Leo stomped straight over to his brother, this wasn't his normal bouts of calling out things Leo seemed downright incensed by Don's skeptisism

"How in the shell can you be skeptical of their story when in our own battle with the Demon Shredder it was the Ghost of Hamato Yoshi that destroyed the Tengu Shredder for us?" Leo's voice was low and dangerous "If the Ghost of Hamato Yoshi could save our shells then how could the Ghost of the Long Dead Saint not do the same?"

Don quickly realized just how arbtrary his skepticism had been

"I concede your point Leo." Don said "I'm in no postion to judge."

"Ellen." Leo turned to the Cat Woman "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You can help us set up these hammer stretcher beds." Kong said "It's not much but it will be a better sleeping place then this itchy rug!"

 _ **The song that the Four Humanimals sang was 'The Undepeople's Song' from the short story Under Old Earth by Cordwainer Smith the only change I made was the changing Undermen to Humanimals**_


	39. Wild Kratts Go Splat

_**Hey Guys, time for another scene with the Wild Kratts, obviously they would not let a dangerous Mutant Animal run around killing people so we're catching up on their story arc**_

After hearing the extradinary adventure that Crickwing, Ellen, Sahara and Cyrus had, Bob felt slightly...Tharn

"Wow." The Catfish said "That sort of makes my vision look like small potatoes."

"What did you see?" Don asked as Leo helped Kong and Ichabod set up the stretcher hammocks for the four wounded Humanimals.

"Oh yeah...That." Said Bob "Well it wasn't much only that...YOU'RE ENTIRE WORLD IS IN DANGER!"

"Holy Shell you're loud." Don winced

"Why don't you start at the beginning." Said Bill

Bob sighed, irritable at having to go over the vision again.

"What I saw in my vision is that Morgan is not only in cahoots with Maison De Fauna...She is the most trusted advisor of the 'Founder' of the Mansion...My vision didn't give me a name, I could only gather that the residents of the Mansion refer the Founder as 'Dear Leader' and I get the sense the found is female but I can't be sure.

"How can you not be sure?" Asked Don

"Something...Or Someone is interfering with my visions." Said Bob in any scene where I saw Morgan interacting with 'Dear Leader' and I'm not making this up, it seemed exactly like photoshop, that a Morning Glory Blossom was placed over 'Dear Leader' to make sure I don't know what species the Founder is."

"Are you saying...Someone can mess with your visions like that?" Don felt a twinge of dread he had never felt before "That someone is really placing the image of a flower over some crucial information?"

"I wouldn't put it past Morgan tohave that ability." Bill said "She knows Bob is an oracle and there are ways to interfere with an oracle's visions."

"But I saw more that conspirisy." Bob said "I saw in my mind's eye...That to go a bit Ghost of Christmas Present here..That if these shadows remain unaltered by the future...There is going to be a massive war between the Mutant Animals and the Humans, thousands of both with die...And if we do not act fast I forsee that the Streets of New York City will run red with blood..." 

Meanwhile the Kratt Brothers were trying to find the killer mutant pig...But they kept running into a strange brick wall, they had found the trail leading into a deep, dark forest, and everytime the Brothers got a bit too deep into the forest, both of them would feel a strange inexplicable, indecribable terror come over them, they discovered trying to fight the terror caused them physical pain, so they could would have to retreat.

"How is it possible?" Aviva asked "How can going into some woods cause these things?"

"There's no denying that SOMETHING is doing something to the Kratts." Koki said "I'm monitering their cortisol levels and they've spiked WAY up!"

"It's like one of those horror movies." Jimmy Z said "Where haunted house has powers and does freaky things to your mind."

Aviva gasped "Jimmy you're a genius!" She exclaimed "There must be something in those woods that is doing something to the bain waves and body, causing these inexplicable feelings of dread, it's all psycological, you aren't going through any actual pain but your body thinks it is..."

"Something about this case...: Chris said "I thought more and more about what the Old Farmer said about that Pig being evil."

"Aw Chris!" Martin protested "You don't really believe that do you?"

"I watched the secuity footage from the Cow Sheds...And watching that Pig's movements, the way he deliberatly selcted which Cow to eat...Everything just screamed this was a fully sapient being on par with Human Beings this Pig isn't hunting for survival, he's hunting for pleasure!"

"Hey!" Martin stood up "What happened to Mr. By-The-Book Kratt, who's always doing things by the scientific method?!"

"Yeah Martin..." Chris rubbed his arm sheepishly "This is the one time seeing the footage with my own eyes, something is just urging me to go with my gut this time...Humans are Animals to you know...We have instincts like all other species and what I'm getting from my instincts is that this Pig is as sapient as a Human Being and that he is killing for sport like a Human!"

Martin couldn't think of any response to that so he left in a huff.

 _ **I hope if the Kratt Brothers ever read this fic, they like the way I portray them.**_


	40. A Trio of Interspecies Lovers

_**Hey guys, just a short piece on the three sets of Interspecies Lovers, two between a Human Male and Humanimal Female and the Third between a Mutant Turtle Male and a Humanimal Dragon Female**_

Soon allfour of the Humanimal Patients had their own personal Hammock Sling to rest in, the two snakes, Cyrus and Sahara had most of their tails dangling outof the hammock but neither seemed to mind.

"If any of you need anything." Ichabod said "Just holler...I'll be there in a..."

"Ichabod don't worry..." Ellen yawned sleeply "We're Purr-Fectly content."

"Is there anything in particular you want to eat or drink?" Ichabod asked "I can run down to the store and..."

"All I want is too sleep." Said Ellen as she nestled down into her hammock.

Ichabod looked at all four of them, He felt a wave of overwhelming tenderness inside him...Ever since he was very small he always felt drawn to Animals, yes his Mum Poison Ivy had taught him a great love of plants but he loved Animals so much more, he hated to see any cruelty to animals, some People (Humans, mind you Humanimals never asked him this question) Asked him how he could love Animals so much and still eat meat and other animal products, Icabod would give these People the same terse reply he needed meat and animal products for his health, it's kind of a thing elf-human hybrids need, though sometimes late at night as he lay in bed with Marzipan laying her head on his chest, he would wrestle in his mind weather eating meat is good or bad, how much that the cows, pigs and chickens slaughtered for his consumption, there would be nights he wrestled with these questions and every time he would come to the same conclustion...Animals eat each other all the freaking time, and Him eating a cheeseburger could be no more morally wrong then a pack of wolves tearing apart a deer alive, and he would settle down to sleep, with his Carnivourous Lover.

"Ichabod." Marzipan's voice broke Ichabod out of his reverie

"Oh hey Marzi." Ichabod said "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Ichabod...I have an odd request." Marzipan said

"Oh?" Ichabod raised an eyebrow

"Could you...Can you dance with me?" Marzipan asked sheepishly "Preferrably sometime before the sun sets?"

Ichabod was somewhat stunned, Marzipan had not not shown an interest in ballroom dancing before so...Why...

"I got a sort of inkling...An urge." Marzipan said twiddling her fingers "The way you spoke about ballroom dancing...I want to try it out."

"My lady..." Ichabod said as he took her furry hand in his and bowed deeply "It would be my great honor."

He led Marzipan outside where they danced on the lawn. As they waltzed, Marzipan lay her head on Ichabod's chest, his smell had changed since he got that mark...And for the life of her she couldn't indentify what that smell was.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Minsk was busy preparing herself some food, she got out a can of tuna and some celery, she was feeling devilishly hungry.

As she opened the can of tuna, she cut her thumb, she let out a short yelp of pain.

"Minsk!" Edward came into the kitchen "Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine." Minsk said "I merely cut my thumb on that can lid."

"My dear." Edward said sternly "In this other world with forgien pathogens, there could be any number of bacteria and viruses that could be fatal to you!"

Edward pulled something from his pocket, it was a scarlet handkerchief he wrapped it tightly around her thumb.

Minsk blushed and giggled, even though she was desended from ferocious Minks and was quite capable of defending herself, she enjoyed Edward's acts of chivalry, for all the hardships she had endured in life, that there was one man who treated her like a Queen helped soothe all those aches and pains she had in her past.

Her belly rumbled again, she couldn't wait any longer for food, she started eating the tuna straight from the can.

Edward was not in the least bit disgusted by theis, he knew Minks, Weasels, Ferrets and similar small carnivores need vast amounts of food in order to keep their metabolisms working.

After Minsk was finsished She turned to Edward

"Edward." She said licking tuna juice from his lips "Do you...Do you ever worry about Dimetri?"

"Your brother Demetri or our son Demetri?" Edward asked

"Our son." Minsk said "Do you ever worry he is in...Danger?"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked

"I'm am a Heroine of the Humanimals and your are a former Wrangler Prince and first cousin of the Duchess Bimbolurlina...Do you ever worry your family is going to...Attack our son when we're not there to protect him?"

"Minsk..." Edward said as he took her hands in his "From what I understand, my Mother has respected my choice to switch sides, that's why I haven't been I'm here talking to you and not dead by hit man...My Mother is not going to go after us...And Bimbolurlina is too stupid to get past Earth's defense forces, our son is perfectly safe."

Meanwhile Belladonna was now among the Apple Trees, she could rech out with her tongue, pluck a single apple and pull it into her mouth with such delicate ease, Donatello shivered thinking about what other things she could do with that tongue.

"So...Bob's vistion was about an impending war between Humans and Mutants." Don said

"Do you fear a possible war?" Asked Belladonna

"I certainly don't like the idea of war." Don said as he rubbed the back of his head "I've always been the odd one in the family as I never liked fighting...I've become a pasifist ninja."

"I see no harm in that." Belladonna said as she plucked several apples with her claws

"This place is bringing back memories." Don chuckled "Of a time we met this fanatical Anti-Alien group calling themselves H.A.T.E.

"Do you want to show me the memories?" Belladonna asked

"What do you mean?" Don asked

"When I showed you memories via Harkaskkerah."Belladonna said "By sharing memories with you, I gave you the ability to do the same, all you have to do is touch me and focus very hard on the memory and,we should be able to both experience it."

This was too good for Don to pass up he clutched her scaly hand...And thus he discovered how easy it was to share memores.

 _ **Read and review!**_


	41. My Mate Forever and Always

_**Hey Guys, I know it's been a while since I updated this story, well, no more fiddling around, I've decided this is the part where Donny and Donna get down and dirty and start making Dragon-Turtle, cubbies, I'll try not to be too graphic but I will give some brief descriptions of how they mate**_

After sharing his memories of his Adventure with H.A.T.E. he pulled away and Belladonna had a look of amazement on her face.

"Wow!" Belladonna exclaimed "I had no idea...You Mutants really aren't so different from us."

She reached out and caressed Don's cheek, "You really are a very handsome creature." She cooed "Compared to you our Turtles Men are bulky with skinny limbs and hard beaks not like you with your muscular limbs and soft snouts."

Don was blushing but at the same time he was relaxed, he didn't realize that Belladonna had 'neglected' to take her sacred herb today, and so he was becoming susebtable to her hormones.

"Belladonna..." Don said "...I've never met a creature quite like you...I don't know what I'll do when you leave."

Belladonna licked her lips and smiled "There is...Something we can do, before we leave."

"Oh?" Don said one eye ridge raised

Belladonna removed her violet dress and lay herself down in the foilage, she was so in heat, her body was literally steaming!

At that point Don's rational mind faded, he had fully succumb to Belladonna's 'heat-stink' and now his Animal Mind had only one objective, to mate.

Taking in his hand the bit of plasteron that went between all the Mutant Turtles' legs, he...Unconnected it to free his male organ.

It was the most bazzare mating to have ever taken place, Belladonna used her serpentine body to her advantage, lifting her pelvic region so Don could seat himself with no trouble, Her hands clutched his, and so Don was standing, not crouching or laying horzontally and as he began trusting with each thrust he let out deep rumbling churrs.

To prevent this Fic from becoming another Fifty Shades of Grey, let's take a look at what Jonathan and Edward are doing right now!

Jonathan was with Fossil, the Velociraptor Man was giving him some deep Humanimal History which Jonathan was furiously taking notes on, Edward watched in disgust, Nygma was quite frankly beginning to go a bit stir-crazy staying in this one forest for more days then he anticipated.

"And so that is the origins of our Oath of Mutaul Protection." Said Fossil, and after he said that, he gave a fierce shudder, all his feathers stood and end, he leapt down from his chair, and danced in place for a few moments while snarling like a feral dinosaur.

Both Jonathan and Edward Nygma were a bit...Unnerved by this.

"Pardon me...Fossil." Jonathan said "What on earth brought THAT on?"

"I sensed a great disturbance!" Fossil said as he clutched his head "An enormous release of powerful energy, it almost seemed like two universes were rubbing up against each other, I felt the mind of a Dragon and the Mind of a Turtle...And for some reason I have yet to understand I heard in my head the distinct sound of a high pitched voice screaming 'COWABUNGA!'

Crane and Nygma looked at each other

"It's times like these I'm glad you Humanimals are the ones with all the psychic powers." Jonathan said

 _ **Yes Peeps, Donny did shout Cowabunga upon climaxing, hey, he said it, in .E.**_


	42. Belladonna's Dilemma

_**Hey Guys, origanally Donny and Donna were going to have sex later in the story but a put it here to speed up a story crowling at a snail's pace from here on out the story will move much faster and we will very soon come to the end of this story...Yes The Mutant Riots willbe diveded into at least three parts mainly because I don't want to force you guys to wade through 200 chapters, I don't want to be responsible for anyone's death by insomnia.**_

After climaxing Donatello licked his lips, yawned and dismounted Belladonna and they both fell asleep under the warm summer sun.

It was dusk when Belladonna woke up, the sounds of crows cawing alerted her that night was falling.

She looked at Donatello, the Turtle she loved with all her soul, she previously thought she could never find love, because she could never share the terrible burdan that was her secret, but when Donatello volanteered to let her confide in him, she felt she had found a kindred spirit, With bit of plastron that went between his legs still detatched Belladonna could see he did in fact have a tail, she thought it was a handsome tail, nowhere near as long as Jim or Bill's but it wasn't a stub either, about one foot long.

Belladonna stroked Don's carapace with her claw, Don feeling that familar tingling feeling slowly stirred, smiling and his currently free slowly trying to wag, all the Turtles' tails spending most of their time tucked inside hadly ever seeing the light of day were slightly weak and atrophied and that was the only part of their anatomy that you could call atrophied.

Belladonna conited to stroke up and down Don's carapace, until Don started to giggle 'What an adorable sound' Belladonna thought to herself, Don yawned and sat up, then he saw the setting sun, and started to realize what he had just done.

"Belladonna." Don said "Did we...Did we..."

"We had sex Don."Belladonna said

"We did didn't we?"Don was frozen for a few moments as it slowly allcameback to him he shuddered a few times realizing just what a reckless thing he had done, having sex in the apple orchard in broard daylight...Master Splinter would have a fit if he ever found out about this! Why did he do this? Why would he ever do anything so reckless? He wasn't Raph...Don felt a horrible sinking feeling that his intellect had been overcome by animal instinct that he Hamato Donatello, genius extronadare had succumb to raw lust, but deep down he knew this was the truth, no getting around it, Belladonna's Herd Brothers HAD said she had come into heat and Don remembered from his long standing crush on April that Genius or no he still had as high a libedo as any average teenager.

"Belladonna." Don said as he reached for her hand.

"Yes Donny?" Belladonna intertwined her three fingers with his own

"Belladonna..." Don squeezed her hand this was so hard for him, to articulate his emotions he froze for a while and then he said "...I love you."

Belladonna nuzzled his cheek with her muzzle "Love you too Donny." She said

"Shell." Don said "We must've been out for hours, we better get back to the farm house quick!"

Don stood up, quickly tucked his tail back in "Aren't you coming Belladonna?" He asked

"In a moment." Belladonna said "I'm just going to gather some apples."

Don didn't question, he was in too much a hurry

Belladonna however did not gather apples, it was slowly dawning on her just what she had done, she had gotten pregnant with an offworlder despite that being forbiddan, and she knew, she knew that most of her herd sibling would know she was pregnant just by her scent, Belladonna was going through that feeling when he eat all the cookies in the cookies jar on a whim and realize how much trouble you're going be in when everyone finds out about it.

Don came back to the farm house, Splinter was peaking to his brothers

"Donatello! Where have you been?" Splinter said sharply

Donatello gave a half truth, "In the apple orchard with Belladonna, I was telling her stories of our past adventures."

His brothers were stoney faced, clearly irritated since they knew Don was witholding secrets from them but fortunatly they remained silent

"Since the four brave ones are resting in the den." Splinter said "Tonight we will train in the barn, Casey has hung up a punching bag for us."

The Fellowship crew were already in the barn having a supper comprised mainly of raw fruits and vegetables.

"Donatello." Splinter said "You shall go first."

Don didn'y realize Belladonna was pregnant thus he had no way of knowing his body was being flooded with hormones to make him stronger, faster and more aggressive.

Thinking about Belladona, he lauched a volley of feroicious attacks at the punching bag,with one swift kick he knocked it clean off!

"Donny..." Raph said "...Why you actin' like me all of a sudden?"

Don gasped for breath,a bit shocked at what he himself had just done

"Well you heard what Bob said right?"Don said "We're on the verge of a crisis!"

"And we need to be prepared in caseof booty calls." Don realized to his horror what had just slipped from his mouth "...I MEAN DUTY CALLS! DUTY CALLS! Oh...Shell..."Don saw the looks on the faces ofKong, Bill, Jim and Bob and they looked like they were about to murder him, Kong beat on his chest and roared, Bill, bellowed, Jim gave this unearthly screech which is probobly what the chattering of a red squirrel sounds like when that red squrrel is the same size as a human, and Bob was bellowing somewhat like a bull, but deeper and slower,

Then they all charged, before they could reach Don however, his three brothers came to the rescue, with katanas, sais, and nunchucks.

"STOP!" Leo yelled "What is the matter with you guys?!"

"Your brother knocked up our Herd Sister!" Bill bellowed

"You don't know that!" Leo retorted

"She was in heat wasn't she?!" Bill tried to push through but Leo put his kantanas against Bill's belly

"Not...Another...Step..." Leo said, his voice low and dangerous

"Donatello..." Jim said slowly getting his bearings "...Did you or did you not have sex with Belladonna."

Don felt there was no getting out of it, he had to come clean or else a tangled web of lies would only get him in more trouble."

"I did." Don sighed "Guilty as charged."

It was amazing seeing his own brother's eyes nearly pop out of their skulls, the twinge of envy on Raph's face could make a rock wince.

"...But there is no way I 'knocked her up' Don said using finger quotes "I'm a Mutant Turtle, she's a Dragon Humanimal, even if she is in estrus, there is no possible way we could reproduce, I'm not sure where Dragons fall on the evolutionaly tree but I'm pretty sure Dragons and Turtles aren't closely related enough to create a hybrid."

Now Don knew that Bill had said Bob who was a Catfish was his genuine half brother, Donatello reasoned that that was possible because they were both Humanimals, thus in a way a Bull and a Catfish were the same species, but he didn't think Mutants and Humanimals could reproduce, Don clearly didn't know about the incredible reproduction powers of Humanimals.

Hearing this, Kong, Bill, Jim, and Bob were willing to take Don at his word, assuming his mutation had left him completly sterile or something.

"You better hope so, Turtle." Kong said "For your sake."

Ichabod and Marzipan were eating on their place in the hay, and they were completetly floored by what they had just seen, Ichabod in particular, didn't understand what the big deal was...None of them had elaborated on why every interdimenstional romance ended in tradgedy.

Ichabod took a hesitant bite of his kale salad, and thought to himself that Donatello shouldn't have to put up with this...He would support Don and Donna's love, for he was once in a postion where he thought he would never find love.

 _ **Read and review**_


	43. Insomnia

Belladonna stayed in the apple orchard until well after dark, she crept towards the barn at midnight.

As quietly as she could she opened the barn door, She saw everyone was asleep, Ichabod's medical duffel bag was on the floor, Kong's medical bag was nowhere to be seen.

Belladonna slithered in as queitly as she could possibly be, Ichabod left his bag open and as she rustled around in the duffel.

And then, the sound of rustling hay...A yawn! Belladonna froze and saw Ichabod sit up

"Belladonna." Ichabod said "What are you doing with my duffel bag?"

"I was looking for the headache medicine." Belladonna said "I'v got a trobbing pain in my head."

"In the left outer pocket." Ichabod said with a yawn

Belladonna immediatly opened the left outer pocket.

"Belladonna." Ichabod said "You don't have to worry about me...I fully support you and Donatello."

Belladonna looked up "You really do?"

Ichabod yawned again and nodded "I know we don't know each other very well, but one thing you should no about me is I am a hopeless romantic...For the longest time I thought I would never find love and Belladonna, I think you and Donatello make a great couple."

Belladonna blushed

"You find the headache medicine?" Ichabod asked

"Yeah...I did." Belladonna said

"I'll see what I can do to get the other Boys of your case, Night." He said as he lay back down in the hay.

Belladonna waited a few moments to make sure he was sound asleep, and then she went for what she was really after...The pregnancy tests.

Belladonna put the pregnancy tests in the pocket of her purple dress, and slithered out of the barn.

"Hey Belladonna." Don said he had been waiting for her, he knew something was up when she didn't immediatly follow him back from the orchard.

"Where are the apples?" Don asked knowingly

"I didn't pick any apples." Belladonna said hanging her head "I stayed in the orchard."

"That was incredibly dangerous." Don said "As a massive Dragon you are not hard to spot...In fact what he did was incedibly reckless...Belladonna, I don't know what it is you do to me that makes me act more and more like Raph." He didn't sound angry or accusing, but he did sound like a scientist who was feeling ashamed of his own lack of rationality.

"Ichabod said he was goign to support our relationship, that he would handle the other boys."

Don raised an eye ridge "Oh really?" He said "I assume 'handle' means not sparring because I can't imagine a beanpole like him taking ANY of them on."

"He is seconary medic and his mate is a chef of professional caliber." Belladonna said "He would probobly slip a bit of something into their food or drink to make them sleepy and sluggish."

Don's eyes widened "As much as I appriciate Ichabod supporting us...Drugging your own brothers is not in anyway moral...Belladonna...It's midnight...Let's sleep in the basement tonight, there are somethings I want to talk about with you."

As they crept into the basement, Belladonna encircled her serpentine body around Don,

"Belladonna..." Don said as he stroked under her chin "...I was thinking about the memories you shared with me...I thought about the things your own Mom said about you...And going over the memories you gave to me...I realized...Your own Mom never really loved you to begin with? When you were born she was indifferent to you...You were the obiligtory passing on of genes and she gladly let your grandpa raise you, then after the...the...the..." Don stammered "...The operation." He said brethlessly "That's when she then hated you."

Belladonna nodded "I didn't realize that part until after puberty." She said

"Belladonna..." Don said "...I don't know why...I knew such things existed I see news stories about violent familes...I even see them first hand on patrol, but feel that moment you felt...Overhearing your own Mom wishing you dead...It put chills down my shell, that anyone could be THAT callous to their own flesh and blood."

"Donny..." Belladonna said "Let's...Let's get some sleep."

 _ **So we've uncovered bits and pieces of Belladonna's past but the ultimate truth is yet to come**_


	44. Marzipan's Dream

_**Hey Guys this will be come into play laterso pay close attention to this chapter**_

 _A Dream is in the mind of the believer and the hands of the doer. You are not given a dream without being given the power to make it come true_

 _From the Humanimal Code_

At the point Belladonna and Donatello went into the basement, Marzipan woke up.

"Ichabod..." Marzipan nudged her Mate "Ichabod wake up!"

"Hmm?" Ichabod opened his blearly eyes this having been two times in a row he woke up this night.

"I had a dream." Marzipan said

"Ordanary kind of dream..." Ichabod said "...Or...The Visions of Things to come dream?"

"It's a dream I wish to share with you." Marzipan said "But I can only share it with you if we go outside."

"Why outside?" Ichabod asked

"You ask too may questions." Marzipan said "Follow me..."

They exited the barn together, Marzipan found an old tall sycamore tree near the farm

"There!" Marzipan exclaimed "In that tree is an old abandoned Eagle's nest! We must get into that nest tonight!"

"At this hour?! Ichabod exclaimed "It's midnight!"

"All the more reason to..." Marzipan said "Look we don't have much time! Follow me!"

"Marzipan..." Ichabod said hesitantly "You know I'm not that good and climbing trees!"

"I'll show you where to put your feet." Marzipan said

Ichabod knew he better follow Marzipan at this point so as they climbed Ichabod felt he had to know "Marzipan...Why do we need to climb this tree!"

"Tonight...This is a blue moon night...And I don't mean the typical meaning of a Blue Moon I mean a REAL blue moon, the night that comes only once every 100 years when the moon glows and shines like a big sapphire in the sky!"

Ichabod glaaned at the moon it did seem bluer and to be glowing brighter then usaul.

"I heard legends about the Blue Moon during my days as a slave girl." Marzipan said "On nights like this if you get yourself as close to the moon as possible and sleep under her Sapphire glow, then the you will absorb the blue moonbeams into your body."

"Oh." Ichabod said "Why should we wish to do that?"

"The blue moonbeams have special powers, Mages throughout history have absorbed blue moonbeams when they did to cast a difficult spell, and if we share our dream in the Eagle's nest under the blue moon...Our dream sharing experience shall be the most fantastic it has ever been! It will feel truly real and we shall have no nightmares!"

Well Ichabod had to admit that DID sound pretty enticing. So after a long climb, the climbed into the Nest, filled with the old feathers of many generations of eagles.

"So..." Ichabod yawned "...Here we are...Shall we?"

Ichabod and Marzipan touched foreheads

"Dream a dream and see..." Marzipan yawned

"...What a dream can be." Ichabod murmured as he fell asleep

 _ **I suppose you would like me to describe Ichabod and Marzipan's shared dream...Well I won't even characters in a fanfic should have some privacy**_


	45. Donatello's Nightmare

_**Hey Guys, on the last chapter the not going into Ichabod and Marzipan's dream stating they should have privacy is shorthand for...I can't think of anything sufficiantly awesome to describe for their dream, so to make it up to you here is Morgan contacting Donatello through his dream to basacally taunt him and give him a taste of what she does to any male she finds attractive**_

Donatello lay his head onBelladonna's back he closed his eyes and slowly but surely drifted off to sleep.

He felt himself floating for a few moments, as if he were in water...Then he felt cold, hard ground beneath him he also smelled something burning...That startled him awake...Or at least he thought he was awake.

He sat up finding himself in a dark cave, he turned his head towards that burning smell, and there he saw...That Snake...Morgan huddled over a campfire burning something.

Don reached for his Bo Staff...And he didn't have it.

"You are in a dream." Morgan said "Brought to you by me."

Don felt himself break into a cold sweat, he remembered the last time the foot mystics trapped him and his brothers in a dream...That would have been the worst day of his life if it was real. He needed to call Master Splinter...

Like a bolt of lightning Morgan was on him covering his mouth with her hand.

"Do not..." She hissed glaring at him "I'm not here to hurt you...I've come here to warn you."

She removed the hand from his mouth to let him ask the obvious queston

"Warn me about what?" He asked glaring back at her

"Don't get involved." Morgan said "Back off! Don't interfere with the plans that I taken me over a year to put into motion and are so precariously balanced a single misplaced leaf can tumble the whole tower!"

Don scowled, knowing what he knew of her the fact she was asking politely as she could manage for him to not interfere was a sign pretty much was making his blood boil, Did she have complete control of this dream? Could he fight her? Could he hurt her?

Even without his bo Don still felt confident in his fighting abilities. He got into postion

"You're lucky to decided to invade my dreams and not Raphs or Leo's" Don said "Raph wouldn't have given you a chance to explain and Leo would be..."

"Raph? Leo?" Morgan was genuinly surprised "You mean to say...There are more of you?"

'Shell.' Don thought to himself he was beating himself mentally with the instant hindsight that if she only thought there was one Mutant Turtle they could use that to an advantage, now he revealed he had at least two brothers...So in this dream space she couldn't read his mind...That was worth knowing.

But unfortunatly Morgan had absolute control over the dream space she pulled whet she was burning out of the fire, it was a rose...Actually the rose wasn't on fire it was MADE of fire!, the stem was a bright emerald green and the blossom was the most brillant ruby red.

In an instant she lenghened the flame rose to be as long as a lasso and quickly used it to ensare both of Don's wrists!

"Oh shell!" Don knew he knew it had really hit the fan at this point, he expected the fire to burn him but the enchated fire felt more like silk.

"If you think that you can best me in combat, you don't know me." Morgan hissed as she yanked the lasso pulling Don off his feet and to her, Don yelped, she was incredibly strong!

He landed flat on his plastron, Morgan inspected the Terrapin before her

"What was the name I head Belladonna call out after she froze me with her frost breath?" Morgan asked herself "Oh! Donatello! So that's your name!"

She tossed her Rose up and the ruby blossom end caught on a hook on the cave wall, leaving Donatello hanging with his feet two or three inches above the ground.

"So...Your name is Donatello." Morgan chuckled "Are you sure it's not Adonis-Tello?"

Don felt very very cold, he remembered those cheesy spy movies Mikey would sometimes watch, This time HE was the one in the clutches of a fem fatalle and boy did he hate it!

"You are NOT going to have your way with me!" Don yelled

"Why?" Morgan asked "Are you really an item with that complete and utter spineless coward of a water dragon?"

Don felt his face get hot "You dare call her a coward?! One of the Warriors who brought freedom to your kind?!"

"Pfffth." Morgan stuck out her forked tongue with disdain "You call Belladonna a warrior? She only fought in the intial battles and then abandoned her herd after Earth declared itself a free planet in order to 'Spread the good word' Here Morgan used finger quotes "By becoming a cantankerous political radio personality!"

She slithered up to Donatello, and tickled him under the chin, Don angerly tried to pull himself away but it's really hard when your feet aren't touching the ground.

"Wait..." Morgan said with a grin creeping across her face..."I just realized something...You're Donatello...Raph...As in Raphael and Leo...As in Leonardo Da Vinci?"

Morgan broke into a hissing laugh "They have to be your brothers! Blood relatives or not you HAVE to be brothers with theme naming like that!"

She slithered up behind him and caressed him under his jaw

"Any other relations I should know about?" She cooed

Donny at this point lowered his beak and bit her hand as hard as he possibly could! The scream of pain she let out let him know he could hurt her in this dream scape.

She pulled her hand out out of his grasp, She didn't seem angry, instead she looked...Happy...

"You've got some spirit!" She said her eyes shining like never before "At first I thought you were like that puny runt Ichabod, just with more muscle mass but I see despite you being a nerd like him you are strong in both body and soul!"

She looked at her bleeding hand and smiled

"I can always respect a man like that." She said "If you wish to mate with that Water Dragon of yours then that is your choice, but if you try to stop my plans I WILL fight you...For only the will of the strong will prevail in the end!"

At that point the dream ended, Don felt a famaliar hand running down his carapace, and he heard Belladonna's voice

"Donny...Donny wake up!"

Donatello felt himself return to his place with his head on Belladonna's back

"Donny?" Belladonna sounded worried "You look sick."

"Had...Nightmares." Don said with his eyes still closed he knew he would have to tell everyone about this dream

"Belladonna nuzzled her nose against his and eternally grateful, Don returned the nose kiss

 _ **Fun Fact: Mutant Turtle Males stroke the faces of their mates, the only reason the boys even know about kissing is because they watch TV made by Humans, so to them an Eskimo Kiss is more powerful then a mouth kiss, and Morgan stroking his face in this chapter was EXTREMELY invasive since their face is an erongenous zone...Man that makes SPlinter slapping his sonsin the SHredder Strikes a bit awkward**_


	46. A New Generation

_**Hey Guys, well I feel it's time I introduce some characters who will become very important in future chapters the Mutants who will be christened The Morning Glories, two things, for most of this fic, I've been telling the story either from the point of few of the Humanimals or the TMNT characters for the most part with a few chapters told from the point of view of the Maison De Fauna Mutants, these Mutants who are going to be pretty important figures in future chapters, they're also Mutants from a Podcast/YouTube series you can find the chronicles of these adventures on the channals of YouTubers Acciyn or spenser1151 in the Podcast they aren't called The Morning Glories but within The Mutant Riots Saga Humanimals use that as a handy code name for them because they are such effective secret weapons, I'm not sure if the Podcast will continue as there hasn't been another video since the cliffhanger between the Foot Clan and what I assume is Bishop's forces so yeah...If any of you who play these awesome characters are reading this I hope you don't mind me using your creations for the purposes of my fanfic**_

 _The Morning of Life is like the Dawn of a Day full of purity, visions and harmony._

 _Chateaubriand._

Karai clutched her throbbing temples, it had had been a rough week. About a month ago her Foot Ninjas discovered somehing in the forests outside Potland Oregan, some incredibly strange Mutants Animals, the Mutants themselves knew very little about themselves, they had woken up on a ship, and had escaped from their containment pods and after fighting the crewmen and then running the ship aground, they were completely to their own devices, born in adult bodies, and their brains packed with skills and knowladge they didn't know why the possesed the Six Animals were found by her Foot Ninjas and brought them to her.

They gave to Karai a document they had found on the ship, and that's when Karai knew, they were meant to be weapons for a Rougue Foot Scientist who had betrayed her and started his own company in Seattle, they would have been used against if some strange force hadn't awaked them early and they escaped only partally trained, partially finished, Karai had heard rumors of the Traitor was creating another biological weapon, a Sister to these other Mutants, she had her foot drive them to Seattle and the creature they found, was a Housecat Mutant, a particurally deadly Mutant who had killed all the scientists in the lab she was in when they said she had 'malfunctioned' the Cat's name was Olive, and her brothers and sisters decided to take her in, despite the misgvings of the Rodent Members

Karai gave the seven Mutants their own wherehouse to live in and work, for the next two weeks leaving the Mutants to gather supplies for themselves, they had found an old Van in a Junkyard got it working again and promptly got in a drag race with someone getting it back to the base, when she sent them to sieze the rival company's truck containing what she believed to be Mutagens Olive unleashed her killer instincts, murdering one of the Humans and causing Hank the Mutant Rhino to become sullen for the next couple of days finally the stress causing him to brazenlly run in broad daylight into the city, and Olive had to fetch him, after that, Olive and Hnk seemed to be on good terms again, and Hank had seemed to have grown slightly wiser from what ever transpired between them that day.

But people saw Hank, there had been news footage, people video taping but all the footage taken down almost immediatly and Karai knew by whom, she had warned the Mutants that someone would come and try to turn them against her, and one night, Bishop using the alias Eden came to the Warehouse and tried to persuede them to join him, Karai at this point wished she had arrrived much sooner and not allow Bishop to work his silver tongue on them at all but you know what they say...Hindsight is 20/20, what erupted was a massive brawl between her Ninjas and Bishop's forces.

And the Mutants, Olive remained loyal to the Foot, and Karai suspected this was something that was programmed into her that caused her to do this, Hank was completely distraught and even tried to use a knife to his own neck to end the fighting.

The two Mutants with psychic powers, Knuckles the Jackrabbit and Wyatt the Fruit Bat attempted to get Karai and Bishop to stop fighting by using their ability to 'mind trap' or trap a mind in a psychic illustion, Knuckles couldn't penatrate Bishop's mind, but Wyatt succceeded in Mind Trapping Karai and he gave her a vision of Hank actually dying when he was forced to end the Mind Trap Karai instantly realized what Wyatt had done and...

By some miracle Bishop got a message of something...Something apparently so urgent he had to immediatly disengage with his business with her and immediatly head back East, Bishop left with a sarcastic bow and Karai realized then that leaving the Mutants to their own devices was no longer an option, but couldn't manage the Foot Clan and be the full time Sensai of these Mutants,

At Midnight she had the Mutants kneel before her, and sat on a platform raised above them. She was suffering a splitting headache, and thus was unable to maintain the perfect Poker Face she had kept when previously dealing with them, her face was a mix of anger, regret and despair, at that moment she thought of that Rat Splinter...How he had been lucky to be with the Turtles when they first Mutated, that with that headstart he was able to mold them into proper Ninja and at that point Karai truly regretted her attempt to kill that Rat she could use some pointers in how to manage unruly Mutants.

Rat...That's when Karai realized, that their were only six Mutants before her, the Female Rat...Nimble was not only not here...She seemed to have been absent during the entire conflict with Bishop.

As if that thought was the cue, the warehouse door opened, and Nimble entered trembling Karai knew that Nimble knew she was in trouble.

"Nimble..." Karai's voice was low and dangerous "...Where have you been?"

The Rat had always been the most stand offish and aloof of the Mutants never trusting any Human, but at this point, Nimble hung her head, "I've been...Wandering." She said Karai knew that there was more to Nimble's answer but Karai could couldn't afford to waste anymore time.

"Kneel." Said Karai "You have missed much."

Karai looked at the seven Mutants before her, Hank was still visably distaught and Olive was looking at the Rhino with concern, Earl the Hamster and Cloe the Lynx had expressions of exaustion they seemed to mirror her own feelings on the situation, Wyatt was looking incredibly sheepish, staring down at the floor, and Knuckles who had been consistantly the most confident of the Mutants, the closest theng to their leader, even he was distraught by the day's events.

Karai was about to start her speech, when suddenly a single piece of parchment dropped down from above, Karai looked up, she could see no one in the rafters above, but the Mutants looked up as well, and Hank said softly "Renet."

Karai did not know what 'Renet' meant she couldn't see or sense anyone, she read the parchment, and what she read was quite shocking, this...Someone calling themselves Renet explained they were a friend of the Turtles, but one day she couldn't find them, when she needed help with an assignment to Medievil Scandinavia so, one day during the past week when Karai hadn't given her Mutants a Mission, Renet took a few of the Mutants with her to battle Vikings. (Normally Karai would find this impossible to believe but since encountering the Tengu Shredder and traveling to multiple dimenstions with Multiple Turtles she knew nothing was impossoble at this point) The scroll explained that the Reason Renet couldn't find the Turtles when she needed them, was because one Rogue Foot Elite Ninja and his band of Ninja Followers, had kidnapped the Turtles two weeks prior-Around the same time Karai found these Mutants- tortured them for days on end, and had used powerful spells that could prevent her as a Timestress from finding them, the Turtles only escaped certain death because they had been rescued by creatures from another world calling thmselves Humanimals who healed the Turtles wounds and enlisted their help in finding something that had been taken from them, an enchanted crown, containing a jewel called the Gaia Emerald that could command any Non-Human Animal, including Mutant Animals to do just about anything, Karai read that Renet had been given a vision of the Future of this World, that someone from the Humanimal Dimenstion was altering the future by coming to this point in time and that unless this Creature was stopped this Universe would be plunged into darkness and chaos...

Karai read this with nary a word, and when she was finished she stopped and looked at the Mutants gathered before her, she knew what she had to do, her face softened.

"I think I know what has called the Man who called himself Eden, back to the East." Karai said "I have mentioned I know of creatures who are Mutants like yourselves but I have not said much else about them not even what kinds of creatures they are...Well it is time you got the whole story...For I feel you will meet them soon...They are...Ninja Turtles."


	47. A Dangerous Game of Chess

_**Hey Guys, I've been suffering from Holiday Dissosonce, it's almost Christmas and I'm not feeling the Christmas Spirit, maybe because I live in South California and it looks pretty much the same all year round or maybe the fact that this story I'm writing takes place in he beginning of Spring in the Humanimal Universe and in the midst of Summer in the TMNT Universe -Which is signifigant because in the Universe Dragons come into season in the late Spring/Early Summer-I attempted to watch the The Christmas Aliens on YouTube but I checked out before Klunk appeared, so...Here will be the last Chapter before Christmas Day because it's four days till Christmas and we have four turtles, yeah my reasoning is insane.**_

Donatello rubbed the sleep from his eyes and heard some loud alking upstairs, he went upstairs and entered into the kitchen, there Raph and Mikey were there to greet him with smug looks on there faces.

"Looked what the Cat dragged in!" Raph said with a smirk "What's the matter Donny? Didn't get enough sleep cuz you were bangin' yer girlfriend all night?"

Don slumped his shoulders, he couldn't see himself at the monent but he could guess he probobly had multiple bags under his eyes and his complextion was slightly paler then usaul

"Are you guys gonna get on my case too?" He asked wearily

Mikey at that moment gave a sympathetic smile lay his hand on Don's carapace

"Aw Donny don't be like that! It's great that you're the first Ninja Turtle to get a girl! I mean Leo's not lecturing you about it...So it must be a good thing...Right Leo?"

Leo was at the table drinking his green tea, Leo was stoney faced "Don," Leo said "I'm not going to lecture you about this, but..." Leo took a deep breath "...I think I understand why Belladonna's Herd Siblings are acting the way they are...I can't see how anyone from two different universes can maintain a relationship, a friendship of course but...How can you remain lovers when you're litteraly from different worlds?"

At this moment Don really liked that Leo wasn't lecturing and instead asking the questions that Don realized he should be asking himself.

"Guys..." Don said "..There is something..."

But before Don could begin the trying to articulate his dream, Matoaka came trotting in.

"Guys! Guys!" Matoaka said "Bob just had a vision! Today the one known as 'Dear Leader' will beat Maison De Fauna!"

"Did he see what species she might be?" Leo asked

"No." Matoaka shook her head "Morgan has still got the image of a Morning Glory copy and pasted onto his visions but...Leo, Master Splinter...I have an idea...A plan, one that inloves all four of the Turtles and Bill."

"Captain..." Don wished to interject but he was not feeling enough energy to do it...He desperatly needed caffine.

"This pan I have is incredibly risky." Matoaka said "That's why I wanted you and Master Splinter and a sounding board and Bill since he willbe a key fugure in this plan, so Leo...Do you have a moment to be my sounding board?"

Leo stood up, and nodded a bit TOO enthusasiclly with a grin that was a bit TOO large, all thre of his Brothers took notice.

"Excellent." Said the Unicorn "Follow me to the barn."

After Leo and Master Splinter left with the Unicorn Captain Leo turned to Don

"I think THAT'S the reason Leo ain't lecturin' ya." He said "He's crushin' on the unicorn and he knows he can't call you out without being a total hypocrite."

"Leo...Has a crush on the Captain..." Don hadn't suspected Leo was until this point "I mean I know they probobly have a lot in common, but...She's a Mammal...And...Married."

"Didn't you have a crush on a Mammal?" Mikey asked knowingly

"Who also was spoken for?" Raph asked

Don winched remembering his crush on April "Yeah...Yeah I know...I just...Never imagined that Leo of all Turtles could ever fall in love."

A stunned silence fell over the three brothers over the realazation of what was just said, they notion that they thought Leo could never fall in love and then it hit them like a frieght train that was exactly what had happened to their older brother and leader, Leo...Was in love...

It was then that Jim Kong came into the kitchen, "Has anyone seen Ichabod? I could use his assitance with the four Heroes..."

Bob shouted "Ichabod and Marzipan are sleeping in an Eagle's nest in a tree behind the farmhouse

Kong slapped his forehead "Of all the..." He started to say then he quickly calmed himself "Could any of you Ninjas go up there and get them down? As a Gorilla I'm not that great at climbing..."

"I'll do it." Don said as he headed over the coffee machine "Just let me get my morning caffine."

After a quick cup of joe, Don headed to the sycamore behind the farmhouse, there really was an old Eagle's eerie up there Don looked at it and said to himself "How come I never noticed that before?" As he climbed the tree he looked around him, the sky was an incredible bright blue today the the clouds were white, marshmallow puffy and almost shining, Don for the moment wasn't sure if today was just an abnormally good weather day or if getting laid really did make everything more beautiful.

He reached the eerie, Ichabod and Marzipan were still fast asleep, their foreheads touching, Don had yet to learn of Humanimal Dream Sharing so it seemed to him they were just two lovebirds, and having recently become a lovebird himself he was not one to complain.

So he lay one hand on Ichabod's arm "Hey...Wake up Ichabod." Don said "You're needed."

Ichabod slowly opened his eyes, "Why'd you have to wake me up?" He yawned "I was having the best dream ever."

"Kong needs your assitance." Don said firmly

Ichabod rubbed the sleep from his eyes "All right, I understand, duty calls."

"I have no idea why you two decided to sleep in an Eagle's Nest." Don said "And I think Imay have to try it sometime...All this time I never noticed this eerie here."

"Maybe because you weren't looking for it." Marzipan yawned

Meanwhile in the barn, Matoaka was going over the fianl details of her plan with Leo, Splinter and Bill

"I know this plan is borderline reckless." Matoaka sighed "But I feel we have no choice for Morgan is playing a dangerous game of chess with us."

 _ **Read and review**_


	48. Improbable Fiction

_**Merry Christmas Everybody! Well, this may or may not be my last update for a while, While playing D &D at Emerald Knights a friend gave me a commission for me to create a story around an idea he had in his head, I do the story in Narritive Format and he will redo it in script format, and possibly this story willbe made into a live action movie or TV show or something...I'm not going to give away anything about the plot all I'm going to say is if you like Fantasy Stories you'll love this...And to celebrate, here is a chapter about Stories, Art and all that goes into them, Enjoy**_

The Nursrey in Felly Forest had a small stage in the back, where the children could act, sing songs and dance if they so wished, there was a chest full of costumes and props for the children to use, and so the five Mutant Cubs Taylor the Flamingo, Caesar the Chimp, Julia the Spotted Hyena, Zeb the Zebra and Rye the Giant Anteater, decided the day before they would put on a play for the Princess Amalthia, her Papa Zander and anyone else who wished to watch, Bet and Dink being two of the richest ZooTube stars and thus knew a thing or two about production values offered their assitance, and they even managed to rope in the skittish Panda Penny Ling, with the promise that she could wear a mask that would keep her from seeing any Humans, out of sight, out of mind.

The only ones attending the play were Zander with Amalthia in his lap, Jonathan Crane, and Edward Nygma who quite frankly couldn't have been less interested.

The play soon began, Bet the Giraffe standing on one side of the stage and Dink the Mini-Horse standing on the other both had two Alphorns, they blew into their horns and sang "RI-CO-LA!" And both pulled back the curtains

Edward turned to Jonathan "Do they even know what they're refencing?" He asked

"The Giraffe and the Pony, I'm sure they do." Jonathan said "Why they're opening with that reference I haven't the slightest idea...Humanimal Humor can be very...Strange."

As the curtains peeled back, Taylor stood wearing a toga and plastic golden laurel wreath around her neck.

"Are we filming?" Taylor asked

"Yeah." Said Dink quietly "We got a camera rolling you can begin."

Taylor fluffed herself up and squawked a few times before begining "In the days of yore..." She said with a put-on Brittish accent "...Some wicked invaders calling themselves the Pure Ones brought forth a horrid blizzard of poisonous snow...King Lee, the Noblest Unicorn who ever lived, gave his life in order to save a tiny fawn."

From his perch above, Caesar did his best impression of a smoker's cough and drapped down into the stage a large Unicorn Plushie, never ming that the Plushie was bright pink and King Lee was purest white with a golden mane and tail tassel.

"After the old king died." Taylor said "Princess Matoaka was then crowned the New Queen...She and her heard came here, to Felly Forest, but later that night, when all the Herd went to sleep...A Wicked Pig-Man, crept into their cabin and store the Queen's crown!"

That was Penny's cue, dressed in a black cape and a Mascot Pig's Head with the eye holes covered up so she couldn't see anything, the Panda stumbled, tripped and fell on stage and was reduced to creeping on all fours to the other side of the stage, there Zeb handed her the 'crown' which was really a string of plastic blue beads, Penny crept back as Taylor continued her narration

"Despite the most valliant of efforts to catch to Wicked Pig..." Taylor said as the Panda crawled on her belly past her "...The Pig escaped down an enchanted well, that led to another world a whole other universe!"

After Penny was gone Taylor said "Four brave Humanimals volanteered to go after the Pig and fetch the crown, but alas! The Four Brave Ones who captured and tortured by a wicked human scientist because over in the other universe, animals ween't supposed to talk! Craxy I know."

From his perch Caesar dropped down a plastic Coclkroach, a rubber Snake, a plushie Python, and a plushie Tabby Cat.

"The Four Brave Ones barely escaped with their lives and were forced to return empty handed..." Taylor then turned to the audiance

"But fear not...For five brave heroes rose up, and went forth to rescue the Queen's Crown!" Taylor then went to the left side of the stage to take her place alongside Zeb, Rye and Julia, Caesar silllently swang down from his perch and plopped down beside his herd siblings, together they marched out

"We are the Cosmic Cubs!" They sang together

Zeb was wearing a toga and a Trojan helmet that her mane stuck out from "I am Zeb!" The Filly neighed "I am the strongest of the Closmic Cubs! Enemies fear me because they know I see things in Black and White!"

Caesar was dressed in a plastic space suit minus the helmet and had a toy phaser "I am Caesar!" The Ape proclaimed "I harness the power of science to bring evil doers to heel!"

Julia was in Tradional African Garb of bright yellow cloth "I am Julia!" The Hyena howled "My jaw is so strong I can crush bones!"

And finally Rye was dressed as a Viking complete with historically inaccurate horned helmet and had a plastic sword "And I am Rye!" The Anteater said "I...I got a really long tongue and some really sharp claws."

"And then there is me!" Taylor said "I am Taylor! I am the most beautiful of the Cosmic Cubs! My sheer dazzling beauty stuns evil doers!"

At this point the other four cubs started snicking and had to cover their mouths to not burst with laughter, Taylor was...Not pleased with this, she fumed and cheeks turned pink under her grey downy feathers

"And so forth we march!" Taylor shouted the Cosmic Cubs began to march but then, Rye got her foot claws stuck in Taylor's toga, and when the two of them came crashing down Zeb, Julia and Caesar got knocked down with them and the would be heroes were a big tangled mess, grunting and screaming you could almost swear you heard the typical sad trombone music playing that familar 'whomp, whomp...Whaaa'

Bet and Dink who were still on the sidelines, quickly rushed to the Cubs aidm untangling them trying to keep the damage to the costumes minimal.

"My costume!" Taylor exclaimed "It's ruined!"

"It's not ruined." Dink said "It just needs a bit of patching up and it will be good and new."

Bet said "Zander can you shut off the camera?"

Zander quickly nodded and setting down Amalthia flew up to turn off the camera.

Jonathan and Edward exited the nurserey, Jonathan, to spare the Cubs' dignity and Edward had had about enough of the Play as it is.

"That was a painful 30 minutes I'm never getting back." Edward grumbled

"That was very advanced for children only a slightly more then a year old." Jonathan said "Most Human Children can't even form complete sentences at that age."

"Everyone keeps saying those particular cubs aren't Humanimals, they're Mutants." Edward said "What exactly does that mean?"

"I wasnn't there when it happened." Jonathan said "This was exactly three months before our fateful reunting with Ichabod, but at the Cincinatti, Zoo in the Zoo Nurserey where five newborn animals were being treated for 'Zoo Flu' something came hurtling through space and crashed into the Nursery, a cannister filled with some glowing green ooze that smashed open and the ooze flew everywhere covering the five infants in the process, the Zoo Androids quickly came to their aid, the ooze didn't harm the infants, it seemed to transform them into beings like Humanimals but different, when Ichabod fostered those cubs for a winter, he told me about their remarkable progress how quickly they would begin walking on their hind legs and speaking English."

"Hmm." Edward said thoughtfully as he took this into consideration "If that were made into a play, I would condem it as improbable fiction."

 _ **Truth is stranger then fiction Eddie! Read and review!**_


	49. The Plan

_**Hey, Quick Chapter with going over the Plan**_

"So we all know what the plan is?" Matoaka asked

Leo, Splinter and Bill nodded

"I'll go on ahead and locate Morgan and use any means nessacary to...Distract her while the Turtles engage with 'Dear Leader'...You know anytime you're calling the Leader that you basacally have a cult." Bill said

"I know this must be hand for you." Matoaka said "Considering you're currently mated to Samantha."

Bill sighed "Samantha was a soldier before she met me...And she knows with this line of work sometimes...Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Leo gulped and fidgeted a bit, basacally Bill had to keep Morgan busy by seducing the Snake, since it seemed Morgan still had feelings for Bill. Leo imagined himself being in such a postion being forced to seduce someone...He knew that in the historical past Ninja...Particurally Female Ninja the Kunoichi would engage in such tactics, but still the thought sickened him, debasing yourself like that! But...The Humanimals were not Ninja, they were not followers of Bushido and thus...Had a much diffeent moral code.

"And Leo...You and your brothers will find Dear Leader and try to find out what exactly is going on..." Matoaka said

"Is anyone else going to acompany us Captain?" Leo asked

"Ichabod, Marzipan and Edward." Matoaka said "While Ichabod really blew it, revealing himself to Morgan, she still doesn't know who Edward is...And hopefullywhile she was frozen she didn't get a glimpse of Marzipan or catch a whiff of her scent."

"This plan is indeed a dangerous game of chess Captain Redfeather." Splinter said "One if we do not win...The consquenses could be unimaginable."

 _ **I realized that throughout the 2003 series the TMNT never encounter a Femme Fatale Villain, not once, Karai is basacally the opposite of a femme fatale as she never uses sexuality as a weapon**_


	50. Dear Leader

_**Time to meet Dear Leader Peeps! I hope you like her!**_

Bill immediatly went out ahead as soon as the meeting was done. After gathering up his brothers, Ichabod, Marzipan and Edward, Leo led the trek through the not-so-enchanted forest to Maison De Fauna.

"What do you think Dear Leader is?" Marzipan asked "Bob was fairly sure she was a Mutant Animal but...What if she was a Mutant Human?"

"That's a distinct possibility." Don said "The Foot Clan once Mutated several Humans into monsters to serch underground...We found a way to turn them back into Humans but it took a while."

"Whatever she is..." Raph said as he twirled a sai "...We can take her."

"Raph." Leo said calmly "We should try to reason with the Leader...Violence should be an absolute last resort..."

After the long trek through the woods, and some more speculation on Dear Leader's species, they reached Maison De Fauna, they were let in, but today, everything was in a strange hushed quiet.

The Mutants were completely still and quiet, everyone was seated in chairs and sofas, some were reading but everyone had their eyes toward a certain door.

"Dear Leader is on the other side of that door." Said Marzipan as quietly as she could "And everyone is waiting for her."

Raph kept his hand on his sais, even though he knew the plan was diplomacy first, he was still tense because during the long journey the possibility of Dear Leader being a talking insect came up and the very idea made Raph's scales crawl

The Door slowly opened...Everyone held their breath, slowly the door inched open...Only to fly open! Giving the four Turtles a near heart attack and standing in the doorway...Was a plump Sheep Mutant, she was as tall as they were, her face and ears were bright blue, she was wearing a green apron, the wool on her body was pale white dreadlocks, but the wool on her head a had been changed to look like curly Human Hair and it looked somewhat like the kind of hairstyle women had in the 80s Like 80s Bette Middler was what her 'scalp wool' was like.

"Hello My Darlings!" She said in a rather cheerful somewhat put-on British Accent "I'm so sorry I've been away for so long...I had to wait for my wool to grow back!"

The Younger Mutants rushed up to her, caressing her with their paws, or wings and she responded with kisses and nuzzles.

Of all the possibile creatures the Turtles speculated 'Dear Leader' to be, the possibility of common barnyard sheep never crossed their minds, each of them thought it had to be some powerful charasimatic creature, if not a predator like a Big Cat, Bear or Bird of Prey then at least a magnificent Herbivore like Matoaka herself, Sheep were always stereotyped as followers never leaders, so they idea Dear Leader was the animal most assioated with gullibillity and compliace was quite a shock.

Not a shock to Marzipan, Ichabod and Edward they all knew from experience that Sheep are not as dull and compliant as Culture has made them out to be. In fact seeing 'Dear Leader intracting with her followers, it seemed almost too natural, she seemed kind, motherly, jovial and friendly who wouldn't follow her? She seemed like Matoaka, slightly shorter, slightly plumper but they seemed to be cut from the same cloth.

It was Edward who felt the need to introduce themselves since the Turtles were standing around slack jawed "Pardon me Sheep Madame..."

The Ewe's ears flickered for a moment "Sheep Madame?" She said cocking her head, she had a very fair face, with large blue eyes and floppy ears, she could almost pass for Humanimal.

"Pardon me..." Edward said realizing using a term for Humanimals might not work for Mutants "I...Didn't mean any..."

"Oh!" The Ewe laughed "Human Sir don't worry yourself! I'm not insulted! Sheep-Madame I rather like that! Are you new guests?"

"We're visitors." Ichabod said "We've been here once before and I guess we arrived just in time to meet you."

"I suppose proper introductions are needed." THe Ewe said as she trotted over to her new guests "My name is Eleanor Capra, that is my name...But I encourage everyone to never say it or even think it more then is nessacary, there are psychics out there who can hear thoughts and as the founder of this House I need to keep my identity secret for as long as possible."

"Psychics?" Don asked

"I am a Psychic Mutant myself." Eleanor said "I have the ability to hear thoughts and the speak telepathically if I need to, but I prefer to speak noramlly and not evesdrop on others' thoughts I have a few other psychic abilities but I can only reveal those to my closest friends." 

"I'm Edward Green, a Pleasure." He said as he kissed her hand, Don took a moment to look at the Ewe's hand...Five Fingers, each with a hoof-like nail.

"I'm Ichabod Crane." Ichabod said "And this is my girlfriend...Marzipan."

"Girlfriend?" Eleanor's ears perked up "My oh my! You may the first human I've ever met who has ever..." She struggled serching for the best word "Opened up to falling in love to a Mutant Animal."

"It can happen." Raph said, no doubt he was thinking about Joi

"My, you Four look so similar!" Eleanor said "Are you by any chance quadruplets?"

"We're brothers..." Don said "...But none of us are related by blood...We were all mutated by the same Mutagen and since we're al the same species it it probobly mutated us in the same way...I'm Donatello." He said remembering to introduce himself

"I'm Leonardo."

"Raphael."

"And I'm Mikey."

"You are quite extrodanary!" Eleanor said "Reptiles are a bit of a novelty around here...You four are so exotic and so handsome...You four could have the potential to be real lady killers!"

Ichabod, Edward and Marzipan almost busted a gut, seeing Leo and Don blush like blood red cherries, Raph grin from ear to ear and Mikey start laughing when he heard the three of them start laughing.

 _ **Yes, my fic is under the thoery that the TMNT aren't blood relatives, I mean it's entirely possible for it to be either way, and there is no offical word from Eastman and Laird on the matter, to me it doesn't make that much difference**_


	51. Down the Rabbit Hole

Eleanor looked to her folowers, all eyes were on her, she looked at the Four Turtles standing before her.

"Woud you four ike to join me for tea?" She asked "I can see you're feeling a bit...Awkward...With all these eyes on you, may we talk in private?"

Leo looked at his brothers, this could be exactly what the Sheep meant, she wished to converse with them in private, or it could be a trap, but this was the moment they had planned for.

"We'd love to." Leo said

At that moment Ichabod kicked off his shoes, "Oh my feet!" Ichabod said as he rubbed his left arch "My feet are killing me! Marzi...Darling, Could you give me a bit of aid?"

Marzipan had a foot fetish, that was not a secret in their world. Marzipan had been feeling uneasy ever since Ichabod got marked, his smell had changed slightly, but...The mark wasn't on his feet.

"Let's go somewhere quiet first." Marzipan said

The Mansion was completely filled with Mutants, there wasn't a seat that didn't have a Mutant sitting in it, the Garden was crawling with Mutants. Eventully Ichabod and Marzipan went down to the basement the one place in the Mansion devoid of Mutants that day. Ichabod sat himself down floor flat on his rear next to the furnace his socked feet placed before Marzipan, they were a well worn pair of socks, over the arch the cotton had fallen out over his arches leaving the mesh exposing his red, sore arches and insteps.

"The long journey really took a lot out of me." Ichabod said

"I see." Marzipan said as she lay down as a Cat would she could see that there were some muscles had some knots, her short stubby fingers, her claws firmly velveted began their work on his feet.

Ichabod let out a low moan, the mixture of pain-as the knots in his muscles were attacked- and pleasure as the endorphins rushed to the aformentioned pain. He leaned back against the wall.

"I love you Marzi..." Ichabod said sleepily with his eyes closed "I don't know what I'd do without you...I'm not sure how I managed to live without you."

Marzipan's ears twitched Ichabod was incredibly romantist, whenever she came into heat he would become incredibly jealous and possesive, while there was no hostility to his own herd brothers because Ichabod knew the code of the herd by this point. But when they would take a stroll in public, Ichabod would glare daggers at any male of any species who so much as looked at 'His Girl' while Marzipan knew that all Males become jealous and posseive when their females went to heat, but Ichabod would become insanly jealous seemingly wanting to commit hommicide against any male that wasn't of his Herd.

As Ichabod was in bliss, he thought to himself he thought about the times he worked at Kong's Earthport Clinic, he would remembered massasing Humanimals and how much they liked being massased being a Human, they would compliment his work and his hands...How millions of years of evolution had created the perfect masseuse and that got Ichabod thinking...'I overheard something about the Mansion needing part-time workers...How much would these Mutants like a professional level masseuse? I wouldn't even need any payment...Everyone knows there there is no better breeding ground for gossip!'

Meanwhile, the TMNT were following Eleanor upstairs and down the vestibule, when they reached a bookshelf, Eleanor looked at the bookshelf for the one book in the upper left hand corver, and pulled the book, the bookcase swung around pushing the Dear Leader and the four turtles into a secret hidden aclove.

"Revolving bookcase." Mikey said "Always a classic."

The Turtles looked at their new surroundings, it looked like a Fortune Teller's Tent, on the walls were flowing cloths of blue and purple with gold tassels, there were no windows it was lit by several bright lava lamps of many colors, in the center was a moderatly sized table covered with a flowing purple tablecloth, there was room for six people. And there was a stove and oven in the back.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Eleanor said "No one knows about this place but me...This is where I come when I need some time alone to think."

"You certainly have...Some interesting decorations." Don said

Eleanor giggled "I know." She said "This is my sacred place...Where I can put all my eccentricies, all my sercret fantasies this is where I come...When I need to be myself."

At that moment the Turtles looked at this lovely, charming, maternal creature who had opened up to them if what she was saying is true that she was sharing with them what she had never shared with any of the residents of her mansion, they REALLY didn't want to be enemies with this Ewe more then anything they wanted to be friends with this creature...They hoped they could work with Eleanor to prevent this war from happening.

She went over to the stove and oven and got ready the tea and pulled from the oven some delicate butter cookies.

"The tea is oolong." Eleanor said as she arrived with the refreshments "Do you like oolong?"

"We normally drink green tea." Leo said as he and his brothers sat themselves at the table "But we don't mind."

"I figured you would drinkers of green tea." Eleanor said as she set down the snacks "I know you are Ninjas...I know who you are."

The Turtles were silent

"The other alien invastion...The one with the Aliens that popped like zits I saw the footage...The footage with you four...I know your four fought those aliens."

The Four Turtles knew what she meant, the 'Alien Invastion' that was actually created by Bishop.

"We've done a lot of things." Raph said

"Of course Ninjas are supposed to be secrative." Leo said

"I know that." Eleanor said as she sat herself down "I will share with you what I can...And I hope you will share what you can..."


	52. Tales of Woe

_**So Peeps, the plot is going to start moving much faster, and to RBBH oh...I love you hopeful optimism but here is something to chew on, what you said in your last review imagine that what you said is what Eleanor is thinking to herself about the Turtles. And...My Folks are away and I've been staying in Burbank with my sister and...Wow...I have not gotten out of the house in two days, just speant two whole days mostly just eating and on the computer it's at this point I am amazed by my own capacity for legargy.**_

The Turtles still not sure if they could trust Eleanor gave her the bare bones of the most important events in their lives, their Mutatation, their first encounter with the Shredder, fighting both the Triceraton Invastion and Bishop's Invastion, fighting the Mutants created by Bishop's s alien slime (They took the moment to explain to Eleanor that the Mutants created by Bishop were NOT in anyway intelligent which Eleanor quickly understooda as she had encountered unintelligent Mutants before) And they gave an edited version of their final battle with the Shredder, living out the parts where they met their dopplegangers from multiple universe, they weren't sure about revealing that bit of information.

"My Gods!" Exclaimed Eleanor "You four are national...No...Intergalactic heroes! You should be given your own parade after saving this universe!"

"Appriciate the thought." Leo said "But a Ninja who becomes famous is can no longer be a Ninja."

"I suppose." Said Eleanor "I confess I'm not an expert on Japanese History, most of what I know comes from old Kung Fu movies." She dipped a cookie in her tea and took a bite "But still I feel it's a bloody disgrace that after all you've done for everyone you still live in the sewers and can't walk among normal Humans."

"But somehow you can." Leo said "You managed to have this Mansion built and you're able to somehow sustain it with your own funds."

"You are very clever." Eleanor said "Can you guess how I manage to earn my living?"

Leo realized he had no clue

"Don't worry Leo." Eleanor said "You have never encountered a Psionic Mutant before so you wouldn't have any idea. In addition to being able to have hear and speak in thoughts I have two other psychic abilities I have the power of Bio-Manipulation-Pain which means with my mind I can strike your nerve centers directly, at this moment, in an instant I could focus on any one of you and you would feel one moment the most horrific pain you can imagine all over your body, I can only do it to one creature at a time and it only lasts for one moment. Other Mutant s have other kinds of Bio-Manipulation that can last for as long as the Mutant wishes I have Mutants who have the powers to make one blind, deaf, or mute."

"And your other power?" Don asked

"That is my most powerful ability." Eleanor said smiling "I have the power of hypnotic suggestion, I can...By either speech or telepathy...Enforce my will an another living creature...Within reason of course, for example the command 'Kill Yourself' would only work if the creature was already suicidal but you would not believe how many times I have saved my own life by pretending to be a normal sheep and communiciating to the Human who has spotted me 'You don't see anything unusaul' then when I met Morgan, she was a much more enhanced Psionic then I, she was able to improve on my hypnotic ability by giving me the power she called...Glamor."

"What does Glamor do?" Leo asked

"See that oil painting above the blue lava lamp?" Asked Eleanor the Turtles looked, the one painting in the secret Chamber was that of an elegant human woman, she had curly white hair but she was clearly young, in her early thirties at most, she had beautiful blue eyes and was wearing a long sleevless green gown with silky elbow lengh green gloves.

"That Human is me." Said Eleanor "Of course you will never be able to see my Human Disguise because you have already seen me in my sheep form."

"What do you mean?" Don asked

"I do not actually transform into a Human." Said Eleanor "And the Glamor isn't like a hologram I put over myself, it is an enhancment of my hypnotic suggestion, a trick of the mind, Humans so gullible, so unwilling to accept anything that isn't what they percieve as 'normal' if they do not expect to see an Animal then I can appear to them as a Human, when I first used the Glamor at first I felt I had to concentrate on believing I myself was a Human to maintain the illusion but no, most everyone would only be able to see me as a Human as long as I didn't give them any reason to believe otherwise like if they touched my face and discovered I had a muzzle or they touched my ungloved hand and discovered it to be fuzzy."

That took a few minutes for the Turtles to grasp Donatello tried to wrap his mind around how she was able to convince a bunch of Humans she was Human herself simply through hypnotic suggestion.

"There are other limits of course." Eleanor said "The illustion can not work with cameras of any kind, so I can never have my photo taken or be video taped so I,Eleanor Capra have become one of the most eccentric rich people, with Morgan's help I became founder of an extremly profitable illistration company, one of my employees painted that picture of me, with those profits I built Maison De Fauna, since it is very hard to look sleek in a tight fitting dress when you've covered in wool I have been sheered for most of my business years and for my glorious return to Maison De Fauna I had to wait two weeks for my wool to grow back."

"It's times like this I am so glad none of us have to deal with any kind pelage or plumage." Don said

"But you do have scales." Said Eleanor "And shells, I can see you four have had to deal with shell rot in the past."

The four turtles blushed, this Sheep clearly knew what those dark irregular patches on their shells were, for the Turtles it's was like someone commenting on how bad your acne scars are.

 _ **At this point I think We'll save more for the next chapter**_


	53. A Saxophone Sings in Portland

_**To RBBBH yes Eleanor has had dealings with Morgan, Eleanor doesn't know what Morgan's true intentions are for as far as she knows Morgan has been nothing but helpful as long as she's known her, remember previous chapters where other Mutants referred to Morgan as 'Dear Leader's most trusted advisor?' What we have is a situation similar to Disney's Aladdin where the audiance knows Jafar is evil but the Sultan doesn't it's a similar sistuation here except Jafar is Morgan and Eleanor is the Sultan, the Turtles know Morgan is up to no good but they simply can't accuse her without any proofbecause Eleanor has known Morgan for a year and a half she's only know the Turtles for a few hours at most**_

"As for my story..." Eleanor said "Like so many other Mutants I was born...Or perhaps created is more apt, in a human laboratory, after being tortured for many years I made a daring escape and for many years after that I wandered this great land meeting many different mutants of all kinds.

"How many years?" Don asked "How old are you?"

Eleanor smiled wryly "You do know it's impolite to ask a lady her age...But if you must know...I am the oldest known LIVING female mutant at age 33."

For some perspective, as elderly and wise Splinter seems to be, Splinter is 25 years old, for humans that is the prime of life but for a Rat that is ancient. The average life span of a Sheep is 10 to 12 years for a Sheep 33 is anchient.

"Shell." Don said "To think you're the oldest living FEMALE Mutant."

"I know." Said Eleanor sadly "It is bad world for Animals and for the Earth...Humans take the Creatures of this World they eat them, wear their pelts, hang their heads on their walls and then they take the Animals, give them hands or speech or bipidilasm of man, give them the ability to think like men and then they treat the Animal Men they've made like playthings and then discard them the moment they become an... inconvenience."

The Turtles knew that Eleanor was speaking from expierence at this point. They were frozen, waiting for her to slip up with crucial information.

"But..." Eleanor said looking at her face she almost seemed to be possesed by some spirit, some entity that was speaking through her "It doesn't have to be this way for much longer...This world can be a Utopia of peace and love if only one wills it to be!"

At that moment the Turtles even Raphael, felt a chill go down there shells, for a moment Eleanor didn't seem like a Ewe Mutant, she didn't even seem like a mortal creature, she seemed more like a Goddess shining with a glow of determenation and belief of the beauty of her dreams...The Future Belongs to Those who believe in the Beauty of their Dreams...That was a quote from Eleanor Roosevelt.

"Oh! Look at the time." Said Eleanor as she looked at the clock "I really should be joining my beloved charges for supper...Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey...You have no idea how much respect I have for your four knowing that you four have saved our world countless times, Friday Night I am going to hold a grand ball at Maison De Fauna, come to the ball Friday Night, and after the music and dancing and feasting is over at midnight I will share with you my deepest secrets."

"Friday night then." Leo said, a bit overwhelmed by this whole expirience, as they exited through the revolving staircase, Mikey turned to his brothers "So...Did we do anything here?"

"We learned quite a bit Mikey." Leo said "It's...Just going to take a while to process all of it."

As the Turtles lingered in the vestibule Eleanor quickly headed downstairs, she was well out of earshot of the Turtles or anyone else when she said quietly to herself.

"I couldn't have asked for a greater gift then this!" The Ewe said clutching her hands in ectasy "When they see we have the most powerful mutants in the world on our side...They're finally understand what we're trying to accomplish."

Meanwhile in Portland Oregon, Karai had only but gotten halfway through with telling her story of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, when her Mutant Charges fell asleep. Karai didn't have it in her to wake them, she knew it had been along exsausting day for all of them.

There were still asleep at Noon, when Chaplin came in to see them up close and personal for the first time.

"Wow." He said "And I thought the Turtles were something else."

Hank the Rhino was sleeping flat on his belly, and in his left arm, Hank was holding Earl the Hamster like a plushie, Wyatt the Fruit Bat was too sleepy to flutter to his place in the rafters and instead draped himself over Hank his wings acting as a blanket, Olive the House Cat slept clutching and sucking on her tail, Chloe the Lynx was splayed out, Knuckles the Jackrabbit's only movement was his twitching nose, and Nimble had curled up next to her pile of sparkly things she had collected.

"I keep forgetting how young these creatures are." Karai said sadly "They are as new to the world as infants but born in adult bodies with limited information of the world programmed into them...I remember the phrase...Nothing is more dangerous then a little knowladge." She then handed Chaplin's Renet's note, which he read to himself, his pupils shrinking more and more as he read.

"Holy..." He gasped "...If this is true..."

"We must head to New York as soon as possible and get reconnected with the Turtles." Karai said "Perhaps with the help of the Turtles...And Splinter...We will be able to raise these Mutants properly, for I cannot be head of the Foot Clan and be Sensai to these Seven at the same time."

It was a cloudly day in the Pacific Northwest...The kind of day that feels like night...And in the distance, Karai could hear a steet performer playing his saxophone, a tune that was romantic yet jubilent...Karai felt the sound of the saxophone was like the calm before the storm the Citizens of the this world had no idea what was coming... 


	54. An Excerpt From a Humanimal Romance

_**Hey Guys, I got a special treat for you...To get an idea of what Humanimal Literature is like, here is a piece from one of Belladonna's favorite Humanimal Romace/Mystery/Horror Novels The Lizard Who Loved me by now dearly departed Fence Lizard Humanimal Doral Springfield**_

 _She leaned in closely, her hand touching his leg. Her lips near his ear she whispered..."You have three days to leave this land if you want to live."_

 _Detective Johan Johnson was pulled from his revirie by the beautiful reptilian face in front of him "What?!" He exclaimed "Why do I have to leave?!"_

 _"You've learned to much." The Beautiful Lizard said baring her teeth, her eyes flashing blood red "You've poked your nose into official herd business! Methusalah-Rah ordered me to give you the news that you have three days to leave or else you will die!"_

 _"Why three days?" Johan asked regaining his composure "Something is going to happen in three days that you don't want me to know about!"_

 _"That's enough!" The Lizard exclaimed drawing her sickle "We have given you hospitality Mr. Johnson and you breached it!"_

 _"I am not your guest." Johan said standing up "I came here to find the missing Turnstone...And I have reason to believe your leader has it."_

 _"Why would our leader have a worthless gem?!" Asked the Lizard "We Humanimals may steal sometimes but all we will ever steal if food! We have no time for pointless trinkets!"_

 _With that distraction Johan knocked the sickle from her hand and pinned the small Lizard Woman against the wall_

 _"I came here looking for answers!" Johan shouted "Who are you? What is your connection to the Leader?!"_

 _"My name is Scales." The Lizard Woman said "And I am merely Owsla my connection to the Leader is that is my duty to protect our Rah from any danger...I am but a servantof my people as are you Mr. Johnson!"_

 _"Still very sucpious this notice to dissapear in three days." Said Johan..."If your leader has nothing to hide then he has nothing to fear..."_

Belladonna was broken from her reverie of reading when she heard the sweet sound of Donatello's voice, he was in the kitchen, she had stayed in the basement for almost the entire day.

 _ **To any of my readers who have Kids or may one day have kids, may you always give them good bedtime stories.**_


	55. You Scratch My Back

_**This will be a short chapter that will prove to be fundamental to the plot.**_

It was late at night when Bishop found his contact. There standing on the rock above him was a Ninja...A Foot Ninja...Or what WOULD be a Foot Ninja.

"You have some information for me?" Bishop said calmly

"The Turtles have some new allies." The Ninja said from his perch "You have no idea how many Mutants have made thmselves a nest in the forests of Massachusetts."

"Go on." Bishop said

The Ninja then did a graceful back flip landing before Bishop. "We managed to get photographic evidence of an entire mansion full of Mutants...We can give you our photos and some other things, if you'll give us something in return."

"What do you want?" Bshop asked

"We know that you've been keeping tabs on the Turtles...You have recorded their conversations...We attempted to destroy the Turtles once and for all...But they were rescued by their new allies, they nearly destroyed all of us...We need something...A Weapon."

Bishop had stopped trying to kill the Turtles after the defeat of the Tengu Shredder, but he was completely indifferent if they were killed by these defectors from the Foot Clan.

"I might something for you." Bishop said

He gave the Foot Ninja a particuralar recording from earlier that week, as the Foot Ninja listened, his eyes grew wide, his eyes twitched he couldn't really believe what he was hearing.

"There is dirt..." Said The Ninja "And then there is this...Mind blowing madness...But I can use this. And here Bishop is all the info you need about this Mansion of Mutants." tossing him a manilla envolope.

 _ **My next chapter will be Friday!**_


	56. Thursday Night

_**Hey Guys! Well you know what they say about the Quickest way to make the Universe Laugh is to tell it your plans, well...I got WAY too much energy after playing D &D and I realize I need to set up what our heroes will plan for Friday Night**_

The Turtles meanwhile, had no idea what Bishop had planned, they were giving the best report they could to Matoaka about what they had learned

(When they met up with Bill halfway through the forest, he was tired, drenched with sweat and constantly rubbing his rump, when they got back to the Farmhouse, Bill immediatly asked Casey if he could take a bath, Since the bathtub was very big and for a Bull Humanimal Bill was a runt Casey figured their was no harm in letting use the tub. The TMNT were somewhat disturbed Raph asked Ichabod if he knew what the shell he thought Bill had been doing with Morgan Ichabod merely replied 'Doing what wild animals do best I suppose')

Belladonna still in the basement, listened intently on what was being spoken about the Friday Night Ball Eleanor was planning

"Friday Night?" Ichabod said as he poured himself a glass of water "That's tomorow night!"

"I know." Leo said "We don't have a lot of time to plan...Anything."

"I know it's Friday night." Ichabod said as he took a sip of water "But surely Eleanor won't mind if we come to the Mansion in the afternoon...While you were chatting things up With Eleanor I had an idea as Marzipan was massaging my aching feet..." And he explained to them the idea he had about working at the mansion massaing mutants, hoping to hear some juicy gossip

"So basaclly you hope to invoke the stereotype of Females getting chatty at the hairdresser..." Don said

April shrugged "The thing about stereotypes is that they're often based in truth." She said "And believe me we do get chatty at the hairdresser."

"That's not to say Men don't gossip at the barber." Edward said as he sat down in a kitchen chair "They simply gossip about different things."

"Your plan sounds good in thoery..." Don said slowly

"...But even if we did have more time to uncover this plot." Leo continued "...If these Mutants are planning what we think they're planning."

"They ain't likely to blow the plan in front of a Human." Raph finshed

"There are Humans living at Maison De Fauna as well." Said Ichabod "The Family of the Mutants."

"So either those Humans are in on the plan." Leo said "Meaning their planning on betraying their own kind for the sake of the Mutants they love..." Leo looked around...That was something he never thought he would ever say and even though he himself was a Mutant with Human Friends...The thought of Humans turning their backs on their own kind to help Mutants was...Twisted and unnatural... "Or they don't know the plan...Which means even their own Mutants are keeping it hidden from them...Which I seriously doubt is the case...Or only Eleanor and a select few others know the plan, and everyone else is in the dark."

"But Eleanor trusts you." Matoaka said "She knows of your heroic deeds, and it seems she wants you to be among those select few...Go to the Mansion Early Leo...I will take my heard a bit later as the sun sets, when they are getting ready for the ball...We don't want Eleanor to think we're all one group and by sunset, if what I think is true...Morgan will be too busy setting up this event to notice us if we're scattered among the crowd."

"Can I go with the Turtles Captain?" Belladonna asked as she opened the cellar door revealing herself

"Belladonna..." Matoaka said sternly "Have you forgotten what you are? A Dragon?"

Don flinched at Matoaka's voice Ichabod noticed that, and thought to himself "Why did Don flinch, but Belladonna didn't?"

"No Captain..." Said Belladonna "I haven't forgotten I'm a Dragon."

"Dragons may or may not have existed in Third Earth many,many years ago." Matoaka said "But they are thought of as mere fairy tales in this current day and age...How will you be able to explain what you are to the Mutants?"

"I'm a Chimera." Said Belladonna "A fusing of many kinds of DNA in attempt to create the Mythical Dragon!"

Ichabod some time earlier while looking through his medical supply bag found a missing pregnancy test...And he was pretty sure he knew why Belladonna was so eager to go with the Turtles.

"Let her go Captain."Ichabod said pleadingly "I think her story is believable...Perhaps Belladonna can learn some things about the workings of Maison De Fauna that a Human can't."

Ichabod studied Matoaka's face carefully, her ears twitching and her brow furrowing as she considered everything that had been said

"Very well." She said "You may leave with the Turtles...But keep in mind that you are VERY large Belladonna and Morgan knows who you are...Should she catch a glimpse of you...She'll know we're on her tail and everything could go Kaput!" 

_**Read and review!**_


	57. Belladonna's Secret Revealed

_**Hey Peeps! Time to learn the full extent of Belladonna's secret! I promise it's a doozy!**_

The Turtles and Belladonna left early in the morning, the rest of the Fellowship Herd would come to the Mansion at Sunset.

Belladonna was nervous she had remembered what Matoaka had said, she realized that very moment how unusaul she would seem in a world where Dragons weren't supposed to exist not only was she massive but she was walking on four legs, no way she could pass for a human wearing a costume should any human passer by see her.

"Donny..." She said quietly "...I'm really nervous...I think I'm having heart palpatations!"

"Don't worry..." Don tried to soothe her "Worrying is only going to make it worse!"

"I know I shouldn't have drunk that soda before leaving..." Belladonna said to herself

"Please don't do this to yourself." Don said "Think happy thoughts..." Don knew he was one to talk since he had all too often done this same thing to himself.

Belladonna took a deep breath and then started singing the Periodic Element Table Song...Faster then it is normally sung she was so nervous.

"Wow..." Raph said "She's a total geek just like you Donny...No wonder you're so perfect for each other!"

Don sighed irritably he then went up to Belladonna and caressed under her chin "Bell-Bell..." He said using her nickname "When we get to the Mansion eat something with potassium."

"Pottasium, check." She said

The journey to the Mansion seemed shorter each time they did it, all the Mutants were very busy decorating the Mansion with multicolored beads like you might see at Mardis Gras and extrodanary flowers, the likes of which the Turtles had never seen before, but Belladonna had, they were flowers from other Planets.

When Belladonna enetered everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the strange creature that had come into their midst, she was so strange, but so beautiful Belladonna blushed "Pardon me..." She said bashfully "But do you know where I can find something with potassium? I think I've got heart palpatations."

Without a sound, a young Mouse Mutant who was less then five feet tall scurried around in the garden and plucked three large cabbages to give to Belladonna.

Belladonna coiled her tongue around those cabbages and got them down in one gulp, the young Mouse bowed, a Western Style bow, not an Asian style bow and promptly returned to decorating.

Eleanor came trotting out the front door, "My word!" She exclaimed "Strange Creature what are you?"

"My name is Belladonna Starchild..." Belladonna said blushing "I'm a genetic Chimera, an attempt to fuse many different Animal DNA to create a Dragon."

"She's also my girlfriend." Don said immediatly he looked at his brothers, the state of their relationship was still in contention, but Don still felt he needed to claim her as her own less any other Mutant try to claim her.

Eleanor's nostrils twitched for a few moments "You certainly make an...Interesting couple..." She said "But still Belladonna you are welcome, welcome My Dear! Please enjoy your stay here! And I'm very glad your four came to arrive so early, was this to give your Ladyfriend ample time to introduce herself before the ball Donatello?"

"That..." Don said as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head "And also to see if we could in anyway help."

"I think every job is already taken." Eleanor said "But you're welcome to see if there is a job for you to do."

Eleanow crept into the mansion, the Turtles followed

"So that's Eleanor!" Belladonna said quitly to Don "She is a very lovely Mutant...I mean physically she's lovely, I'm not sure about her moral character just yet, but as far as physical beauty goes she seems like an elegant Princess!"

"If you say so." Raph said with a shrug "I ain't a sheep so I don't know."

"Seriously." Belladonna said firmly, she seemed to have calmed down vastly after meeting Eleanor "With her features of large doe eyes, human like hair on her head and...Human like breasts...She could possibly pass for a Humanimal if one didn't know she was a Mutant."

That actually froze the Turtles for a moment, for a while each Turtle had been thinking to himself that the Humanimals had a strange ethereal beauty that made them different from themselves or the creatures of Usagi's universe, Belladonna's remark seemed to have confirmed that thought, that a Mutant of extrodanary beauty could 'pass' for Humanimal sort of cemented in their minds that Humanimals were not merely another universe's equivilent of Mutant Animals, they were a class unto themselves.

I won't bore you with what happened most of the day, the TMNT introduced Belladonna to the Mutants they met before and the Mutants were flabbergasted to meet a real live dragon-Well while they technically believed Belladonna's story about being a fusion of different animals that happened to look like a dragon, beyond the logical mind, deep down in their primal animal selves, the Mutants knew on an emotional level they were talking to a real Dragon-And all the while they kept an eye, ear and nose out for Morgan, who was surprisingly absent, none of the Ninjas saw or heard her and Beladonna said she couldn't smell her scent anywhere in the Mansion or the Gardens.

"Either Morgan is saving herself for when the ball actually starts..." Leo said

"...Or..." Raph said "Whatever the shell she and Bill were doin' yesterday has got her worn out, cramped and bruised, possibly injured."

"Injured?" Mikey asked

"Hey..." Raph said "For all I know they could have been tryin' to do every move in the Kama Sutra from what I can tell is part sex, part yoga, part skiing accident."

So as the sun began to set, the Fellowship Herd arrived, Edward, Ichabod and Marzipan arrived in a group as they had already arrived in a group, but every other heard member spread themselves out arriving one at a time, so the Mutants wouldn't connect them. And they spread themselves to different parts of the Mansion, exploring but also trying to hide themselves in the crowds so if Morgan was here, she wouldn't see them in the sea of faces and wouldn't distinguish their scents among a thousand others, most of the Fellowship Herd didn't even come face to face with Eleanor as she was too busy getting herself prepared, putting on her sparking green dress and elbow lengh gloves.

It was just as the last sliver of sun was going down when...It happened, Masison De Fauna had it's own PA System, that was for practical reasons for say an emergancy and every resident had to evacuate the Mansion it was NEVER to be used for something as frivolous as blasting your favorite music throughout the Mansion or annoncing trivial things like one's own birthday. So when the the Residents of Maison De Fauna heard it, they were disturbed, alarmed, when Eleanor heard, she almost had a panic attack...Because she knew SOMEONE had hacked the PA system.

When the Turtles and the members of the Fellowship Herd heard it...First they were almost all scattered throughout the Mansion, though Belladonna and Donatello were together, they were in the basement as that seemed to be the only vancent place in the house, and Belladonna's was finding it hard to move with all the new guests, when the TMNT and the Fellowship Herd heard it was Donatello and Belladonna's voices on the PA, they all felt frozen...As they heard what was said

 _"Belladonna!"_ Said Donatello's voice _"You have to come back!"_

 _"I can't! I can't! I can't live with this any longer!"_ Belladonna was sobbing

 _"Belladonna..."_ Don was panting _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"You..."_ Belladonna said sounding nervous and giddy _"You're an outworlder not from the same universe, I can tell you my secretand no harm will be done, my secrets safe with you!"_

" _I guess."_ Donatello said hesitantly _"What's your secret?"_

As this was happening Belladonna, started trembling violently as they realized this was the conversation they had...That this was the secret Donatello had sworn on his honor to keep and never reveal. And somehow...It got recorded and was playing on the PA system.

Well Don was quick to spring into action! He ran up the stairs, but then he had to push his way through the croawds of Mutants, so many were here tonight they were almost packed like sardines and as the PA System was playing they were frozen like deer in headlights -Some of them actually were Deer- but that's neither here nor there

As Donatello ran trying to find the source, where he could stop this from continuing he heard more and more of that fateful conversation.

 _"Promise me Donatello!"_ Belladonna said, as he ran Don remembeed at this point Beladonna was shaking him _"Promise me you'll keep my secret! That you'll never reveal it to anyone! I'm serious Donatello this is a matter of life and death!"_

 _"Fine!"_ Don said _"As a Ninja I swear on my honor never to reveal your secret."_

As he ran, Don was sweating bullets he ran and pushed various Mutants, he then realized he didn't know a thing about how the PA System was set up, he had to find Eleanor!

 _"My deepest, darkest secret..."_ Belladonna said _"Is I was not born a Humanimal...I was once a Human Girl, born to one of the most powerful CEOs in the Human Empire and the daughter of the famous scientist Wyndem Moreau."_

The members of Fellowship Herd, the ones who had been with Donatello from the beginning of their journey, their jaws dropped, Matoaka and Minsk clamped their hands to their mouths. Ichabod, who was the newest to all this and while the other Humanimals had given him the story of their exodus from the farm, Belladonna was never there, she had already moved on to do her radio show when Ichabod joined, Ichabod had Marzipan with him and she clutched his arm, her tail was floofed up and her fur was on end she was terrified and so was Ichabod, this information was so new to him

Edward, who had been a Wrangler Prince, he knew the ins and out of the Empire, so when he heard 'Daughter of Wyndem Moreau' he knew which CEO Belladonna was talking about and he shuddered

 _"I was born with an incurable disease."_ Belladonna said _"Batten disease..."_

 _"Batten Disease?"_ "Don said _"Shell...I don't think I've even heard of that one."_

 _"It's actually an umbrella name for many diseases, what they all share is they are genetic disorders, that you can only get if your Mom and your Dad have certain recessive genes there is no cure, if you're born with it, you will slowly get sicker as you grow older and die before you've hit puberty."_

"Shell! Shell! Shell!" Don cursed as more of the secret was getting out, he went upstairs, maybe he could find Eleanor in her secret chamber

 _"My body was doomed no matter what."_ Belladonna said _"But my mind, my soul could be saved...My Grandpa was the most brillant scientist who ever lived, and he had a plan, he would transfer my mind and soul into a new body, a non-human body...A Water Dragon Embryo still in it's shell, because an embryo hasn't yet got a fully formed soul and thus my my soul could 'take it over' so to speak."_  
Halfway through the vestibule, Don bumped into Eleanor

"Eleanor!" Don exclaimed "We've got to..."

"I'm already on it." Eleanor said "I've sent two of my best hackers to the computer room to disable the PA system...And hopefully disable whoever is screwing with the PA System."

 _"On my fifth birthday my mind, my soul, all my memories were sussefully transfered to my new Dragon Body."_ Belladonna said _"Several months later I hatched, my five year old sould in a newborn dragon body, Grandpa gave me an injection of something called dark water which would slowly but surely transform me into a Humanimal as I grew."_

Edward as he heard, remebered he had heard stories of dying children's souls being placed into Humanimal Bodies, but he thought they were mere Ghosts stories, when he was a Wrangler the very idea of becoming a Humanimal was utterly repulsive, the disgrace of it! The contempt! No one would submit their child to such a thing! He broke into a cold sweat realizing during the Great Uprising of Earth, inside the body of one of those Humanimals he fought against was the soul of a wealthy heiress, practically a Princess...HECK! The very name Starchild was no conicdence! The Heir of Starchild Industries...The Starchilds claimed to the rest of the Empire they were completely infertile and they never had any children...It was times like this he was more and more glad he had defected to the Federation.

 _"So I had to go through infantcy all over again."_ Belladonna said

"Eleanor!" Don yelled "Why is it still playing?"

"I don't know!" Eleanor said "Something must be up! Follow me!"

 _"As I grew, I noticed my Mom and Dad...I could see the disgust in their eyes every time they looked at me! They hated me! My Grandpa still loved me though, and he he had always been the one who raised me teaching me about science, letting me play with the various animals he used for his experiments, as I grew so did my Mom's hatred for me...When I was roughly eight years of age...My soul was eight years old, my body was still slightly younger but I guess I was an eight year old in Dragon Years I could hear Mom and Dad yelling at Grandpa, they were calling me 'Worthless' and 'A Filthy Vile Humanimal' and then I heard my Mom say 'It would be better if I had died...'She wished I was dead..."_

At that point an ear splitting roar of despair shook the entire Mansion, Belladonna couldn't fly inside the Mansion but she was big and strong enough to plow through anyMutant in her path like they were bowling pins!

As her massive serpentine body slid out the front door, The Fellowship Herd, Belladonna's brothers and sisters, knew what was happening and where ever in the mansion they were they rushed to catch their Herd Sister before she was too far gone

 _ **During my High School years I went to a school for Special Needs kids, there was one Kid in the elementry part of school, I never ever met her before she died, but her Name was Lulu, we named the school cafe after her, she had Batten Disease, and Belladonna's orgin is my thoughts on how one with Batten Disease could survive...And I thought of this idea of transferring to another body YEARS before that movie Selfless came out!**_

 _ **If you have the time or the money, please do your share to combat Batten Disease**_


	58. And Thus the Blood Will Run

_**After not sleeping all night due to a nasty cold, I figured I might as well do this, so here is the final chapter of this story, part two will cover the TMNT and their family in the Humanimal World and Part Three will conclude the saga**_

 _After all these years I still remember that night and how badly we screwed up our mission, in defusing the bomb of raicial tensions we cut the wrong wire and it blew up in our faces._

 _From the Memiors of Hamato Donatello_

Belladonna flew deep into the Forest and her Herd Siblings had to run like crazy to keep up!

Donatello was trying desperatly to keep up with the Fellowship Herd, he had always been the slowest of his brothers and despite his best wishes love would not give him the speed to run faster.

Belladonna then floated down by a pond unable to go on any longer collapsed into a weeping mess.

Her Herd caught up to her, Ichabod and Marzipan were riding on Bill's back and Edward was about as fast as Kong and so ran along side the Gorilla.

"Belladonna..." Matoaka said as she trotted up to the Water Dragon "Is that really what is was all these years?"

Belladonna didn't say anything, merely burried her face in her hands as the rest of her herd gathered round her.

"Belladonna!" Her Herd Siblings courused "Don't be sad Belladonna! We still love you Belladonna!"

This only caused Belladonna to weep all the louder...

"Belladonna..." Bill said nudging her "Is this...Is this of my attitude towards humans when we were younger? Is that why you kept your past from us? I've changed Bell-Bell! I don't hate Humans anymore...And I certainly could never hate you!"

"It's not that." Belladonna sobbed "It's because my Dad is a very powerful man in the Wrangler Empire...If he knew I participated in the Humanimal Rebellion we could all be in very grave danger, and..."

"And what?" Matoaka said quietly

"Ever since our escape from Nuthanger...I've felt like imposter! I'm not a real Humanimal! I'm a Human in a Humanimal Body! Why should I live when so many other worthy Humanimals died when they called the Nuthanger Humanimals? Remember all our friends we left beind? Percy and Hogarth and Blackberry and Daffodil? Why should I live when they died and got turned into fur coats? I wasn't just a Human I was the daughter of one of their enemies!"

As Ichabod heard Belladonna he reconized this all to well as 'Survivor's Guilt' compounded by the fact she felt like an imposter...At that moment even though Belladonna was the Herd Member he knew the least, he felt as though they were one and the same in a way he slid off Bill's back walked up to Belladonna and nuzzled her like a Humanimal would.

"No one should have to go through what you went through." He said "Even though I don't know you as well, you are still my Herd Sister and it's my duty to love you." 

"Belladonna." Matoaka said "You are not an imposter! You are as much a Humanimal as the rest of us, yes you were born a Human...But you journeyed with us to find Paradise Valley! You fought and shed blood with us! Once a Beast of Nuthanger, ALWAYS a Beat of Nuthanger! The fact you were once a Human does not diminish the value of your contributions."

"Yeah!" Said Jim "Remember when we had to cross that river but Bob and I were too worn out to swim? You found that floating piece of wood for us to ride on!"

"And if it weren't for your quick thinking I would have strangled to death in that snare!" Said Bill.

"My friends..." Belladonna said just as Donatello was reaching to pond

That's when it happened, Bishop came strolling by

"How sentimental..." He sneered "I'm know you creatures are all from another dimenstion, I'm going to dissect all of you."

Matoaka lowered her horn "You can't do that!" She yelled

"Oh but I can..." Bishop chuckled "I find you particurally fasinating, maybe it's true what they say about Unicorn Blood giving eternal life."

Don drew his Bo Staff hoping Bishop didn't notice him here...Sometime it seemed like Bishop had god-like omnisance

But before he could do anything, he heard Ichabod scream in a voice that sounded like thunder "NO ONE HARMS CAPTAIN MATOAKA!"

Ichabod's green eyes were glowing! So was his read hair! He started to wave around his arms and that when things got...Freaky...

The beautiful wildflowers sprang forth and wrapped themselves around Bishop's arms and legs! Bishop tried to break free but Ichabod reenforced his bindings with ivy, thistles and nettles! He then began to wrap Bishop up in the plants like a mummy, Ichabod then saw an old oak tree with a large crevice in the trunk Ichabod then placed the mummified Bishop in the crevice and with a wave of his hand he sealed up the crevice completly and utterly encasing Bishop in the tree!

Don's jaw dropped, of all the things he had seen in his life he never saw anything quite like this.

"Ichabod!" Bill exclaimed "How...How did you do that?!"

Jchabod's eyes and hair ceased glowing when he realized just what exactly he had done, he looked at his hands, then he felt a warm feeling on his rump, precisly on the mark Morgan had put on him.

"I don't know." Ichabod said, even though he was beginning to understand what had happened "I just felt so angry and that I had to do something..."

"The shell!" Came Raphael's voice, Donatello's three brothers had finally caught up "What kind of voodoo happened her?"

"Ichabod..." Don said "...Basacally mummified Bishop in plants and sealed him up in that tree."

"Whoa really?" Asked Mikey "That's some serious superhero stuff!"

Don trotted over the the oak tree and studied "You did a pretty good job sealing him up Ichabod." Don said "It's going to be a long time before he gets out of there."

"What do you mean?" Ichabod asked "How can he breathe in there?!"

"Unfortunatly Bishop has some...Unique properties." Don said "I'm not sure he's entirely organic still...He's not getting out anytime soon."

After and akward moment of silence Leo said "If we're certain Bishop is stuck in there for the time being, we need to head back to the Mansion, Eleanor is about to make sure speech."

Matoaka turned to Belladonna "Do you think we can head back?" she asked her Herd Sister.

Belladonna who was just as shocked as everyone else by what Ichabod had done nodded and thus they headed back to the Mansion where Eleanor was waiting for them

"Head to the back garden." Eleanor said "I'll be there shortly..." She then looked at Belladonna "You...Really were born a Human?"

Belladonna blushed "Yes." Was all she could say

Eleanor shrugged "Oh well, no one's perfect." And she headed back into the Mansion

In the back garden, the Mutants were packed like sardines! the Residents of Masion De Fauna had the privilage of standing close to wear Eleanor would be speaking the Non-Residents had to perch on the garden wall or in the threes behind the garden wall, at that moment Bill took what looked like a ring out of his pocket, put it on his finger and started fiddling with the jewel.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked

"Recorder ring." Bill said"Recording incase we need this moment later."

Elenor then appeared, standing the fort the Mutant Childen played in, she held up her arms indicating she as about to speak

"Can you count Mutants?" She asked loud and clear "I say the future is ours! If you can count!

She then started climbing the ladder into the fort, a Mutant somewhere called "Come on Eleanor! We're with you!" Another shouted "Go ahead Sister!"

"Look and see..." Eleanor said "What we have here before us...We have the Mammals...Sitting next to the Birds...We have the reptiles...Right by the Amphibians..." She took a look at the many species before her "And nobody...Is eating anybody...THAT is a miracle! And miracles are the way things ought to be!"

She cimbed furthur until she reached the fort "You're standing with nine delagates, from a hundred tribes of wild mutants...And there's over a hundred more... That's twenty thousand hard core mutants...Forty thousand counting affiliates and twenty thousand more not organized but ready to fight...Sixty...Thousand...Soldiers."

The Mutants gave murmurs of excitment

"And there is only but twenty thousand police in all of New York..." Said Eleanor "Can you dig it?" She asked

The Mutants cheered

"Can you dig it?" Eleanor asked again

The Mutants cheered louder

"CAN YOU DIG IT?" She asked loadly

The Mutants roared their approval, all the Mutants except for Turtles

"I don't know what disturbs me more..."Don said "That she's planning what I think she's planning, or that she plagerized her whole speech from The Warriors."

"Uh what?" Bill asked

"It's a movie..." Leo said "One we frequently watched as kids."

Eleanor got down from her post and trotted over to the Turtles

"Come with me." She said,and she led them to her secret chamber

"That was quite a speech you gave." Leo said

"Yes." Said Eleanor "It's mavelous that we could have so many Mutants in one place it's all thanks to this." Eleanor gestured towards a green crystal on her table that looked like a crystal ball."

"What is it?" Don asked

"It's a gift from Morgan...A Psionic Stone...It can enhance my hypnotic suggestion powers to expand to a 50 mile radius, I speak my hypnotic commands into the Stone and it broadcasts them telepathically to anyone who does not get a formal invitation to my Mansion for instance I speak into the stone "You don't want to go into the forest, there is something dangerous in the forest, you will die if you go too deep into the forest...And anyone who has not had a formal invitation will feel cripling panic attacks if they try to enter my forest."

Leo gulped "That is...Some defense you've got there...I presume you want to talk to us about your plan."

"Indeed." Morgan said "You see, I've got a plan to win freedom for all of Mutant Kind."

She took something out of a secret compartment and put it on her, the Turtles gasped, a simple string of gold beads and a small cloudy emerald.

"If you looked closely..." Eleanor said "...A deligates from the wild tribes are not very inclusive while civilized Mutants are generally open to all species, Mutants born and raised tend to stick to creatures like themselves...Rodents with Rodents, Birds with Birds, Ungulates with Ungulates and all though they managed to be civil at the ball they're not likely to cooperate with each other in battle...With this jewel I shall be able to get my many forces to work together in harmony, to syncronize...United we shall march on New York, armed with advanced weaponry, we shall take New York hostage! The ransom...The total emancipation of all Mutant Animals!"

The Turtles felt a chill go down there carapaces as Eleanor calmly poured herself a glass of brandy.

"I know that some...Both Humans and Mutants will die." She said sombrly "But I see this as the beginning of a new world order...One where Animals run the world, a world free of hate and bigotry where all species can live in peace and harmony."

Leo stood up "You can't build a utopia on the bones of the innocent!" He yelled

Atthat moment, Eleanor shattered the glass of brandy in her hand she was NOT happy!

"You don't believe in my dream..." She said sounding hurt "...If you will not help me willingly I'll have no choice but to force you! Dance for me!"

At that moment, the Turtles were no longer in control of their bodies, they started dancing wildly, whenever Eleanor gave them a spefic command they had to do it!

"Kick up your legs Donatello! Stand on your hands Raphael...All of you lay down your weapons at my hooves!"

The Turtles were terrified! They had no control over themselves as they took belovedweapons and lay them down at her hooves

"Bow to me!" Eleanor commanded "On your bellies!"

The Turtles were forced flat on their bellies

"You do not know how important this is to me!" Eleanor said as she placed her dainty hoof on Leo's head "I have worked for years to bring this plan to fruition...I WILL NOT LET YOU STOP ME!"

Just then there came a sound of shattered glass, Eleanor looked up and saw her table had been knocked over and the Psionic Stone was shattered, Ichabod and Edward had come into her secrert chamber, Bob had seen what was happening in a vision and he also saw in his vision how to get into her secret chamber...Ichabod and Edward had been sent because as Humans the Gaia Emerald had no power over them

With her Psionic Stone shattered Elenaor was furious! "My Mutants!" She yelled thus summoning all the residents of Maison De Fauna "Come to me!"

Even if they couldn't hear the Command where they were...The Mutants of Maison De Fauna felt themselves move towards the bookcase in the vestibule against their

"The Turtles are traitors!" Eleanor said "Kill them and the two Humans!"

The Mutants very clearly didn't want to kill them, they tried to fight against the command but they slowly inched foreward baring the teeth and claws against thei will.

At that point the Turtles tried to stand up but they were still under orders to lay flat on their bellies, Ichabod and Edward drew their weapons and were quickly backed into a corner

The Turtles were completely helpless as theey bore the brunt of tooth and claw and beak and hoof, Mikey and Raph cried out in pain as the blood began to flow and Leo in his terror felt this was where it was all going to after all these years, after surviving near everything the universe could throw at them, this was how they were going to die, helpless, unable to fight back, being torn apart by their fellow mutants.

That's when a familar roar shook everyone to their core

Belladonna charged up and blasted frost breath at the attacking Mutants, Matoaka, Bill and Kong came in and Matoaka, Bill, Kong and Belladonna each picked up one Turtle and fled with Ichabod and Edward.

"After them!" Eleanor yelled though that command was delayed as her Mutants were covered in ice and had to break free

What followed was a mad dash through the forest, the, Mutants quickly broke free from the ice and chased the Fellowship Heard through the Woods, the Turtles were starting to black out at the point they weren't even comprihending anything

"We're almost to the well!" Matoaka called "Everyone! We're almost there!"

When they reached the well, they all dove in, the Mutants peered into the well, but they couldn't see or smell anything but mud and well water.

"I don't get it." One of them said "It's like they...Vanished."

None of them could comprehend that they had gone into another universe, and thus they decided to return to Eleanor claiming that they were drowned in a well.

And thus the Mutant Riots began.

 _ **Look forward to part 2**_


End file.
